<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Change by Dakotanight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082366">Things Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotanight/pseuds/Dakotanight'>Dakotanight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotanight/pseuds/Dakotanight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Hermione and Ron are having problems. Ron still hasn't moved on from his brothers death and it effects his relationship with Hugo. Hermione can't stand to see her son hurt and so turns to an unsuspected source for comfort. But relationship problems aren't the only trouble brewing. What happens when someone comes forward to take away that which means most to them? </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> With Hugo's birthday coming up, Ron can't bring himself to celebrate what would have also been Fred's birthday. Perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley will help. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining on that cool March morning, indicating that it was going to be a beautiful day. A soft breeze floated through the country side making it seem like everything was right in the world. Unfortunately in the small cottage on the outskirts of London everything was not alright.<br/>

“What do you mean you have to work tomorrow?” a woman asked loudly, her hands on her hips as she looked up at her husband of 17 years.<br/>

“I’m sorry Hermione I really tried to get it off, I did.” Her husband said as he put his hands in the pockets of his robes, looking at his feet.<br/>

“Bullocks Ron! You’re telling me Harry wouldn’t have let his best friend have a day off for his son’s birthday? Even though Harry himself is going to be there?” Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Ron. “How often does ones son turn eleven hmm? If I remember correctly you took the entire week off when Rose turned eleven.”<br/>

“That was different.”<br/>

“Tell me how that was different Ron?”<br/>

Ron’s ears started to turn red and Hermione knew he was starting to get angry. “It just was ok?”<br/>

Hermione sighed, knowing that she needed to change tactics. “I know this time of year is hard for you Ron, especially tomorrow. But it’s been almost twenty years, you have to move on. And you can’t punish your son for the day he was born. It’s not like he can control those kind of things.”<br/>

“Easy for you to say, he wasn’t your brother.”<br/>

“No but he was George’s twin and he’s moved on. He doesn’t let his birthday bring him down cause he knows Fred would want us to move on and enjoy our lives.” She said trying to be sympathetic. She missed Fred too, every time they went to visit the Burrow there was a reminder that he was gone.<br/>

“Just because everyone else wants to forget about him doesn’t mean I have to as well.” Ron said before turning and picking up his briefcase off the table beside him. “I have to go to work. I’ll see you tonight.” And with that he walked out the back door.<br/>

Hermione sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in their kitchen. They had been fighting more and more lately. Most of the time over little things that shouldn’t really matter.<br/>

They had always fought, from when they first met on the Hogwarts express all the way up to now. But it seemed like now the fights were becoming more frequent and normally ended with one of them storming out of the room.<br/>

The first few years after the war had been tough. Ron and Harry had been hired right away by Kingsley to help round up the remaining Death Eaters. Kingsley was going to hire Hermione as well but she had declined. Firstly she never wanted to be an Auror, and secondly she had something’s to do.<br/>

Contrary to popular belief when she went to Australia to return her parents memory Ron hadn’t gone with her. Sure he had offered but Hermione wanted to do this on her own. When she had returned Kingsley again offered her a job, this time as Under Secretary.  Once again Hermione refused stating that she wanted to finish her education.<br/>

Professor McGonagall was thrilled to have her back for another year and enlisted Hermione in helping promote house unity and talking to the younger students. When she graduated with full marks in all her N.E.W.T.S classes Hermione finally had time to decide what she wanted to do.<br/>

During her time away, her relationship with Ron had been strained but they had made it work. He had visited on every Hogsmeade  trip and even made a point of seeing her the few times he and Harry stopped by the school.<br/>

Once she had graduated they had spent no time in getting engaged and married. It had been a few years before they had Rose and Hugo though.<br/>

Hermione smiled remember holding first Rose then Hugo in her arms after they were born. Those had been some of the happiest moments in her life.<br/>

“Mom?” came a small voice from the entrance to the kitchen.<br/>

Hermione looked up and smiled at her son. He looked just like Ron had at that age. Red hair and freckles, and a devilish glint in his eye.<br/>

“Yes dear?” she asked hoping that he hadn’t heard her and Ron fighting.<br/>

“Dad’s not going to be coming to my party again isn’t he?” Hugo said looking down at his shoes.<br/>

Hermione silently cursed Ron. Tomorrow was his son’s eleventh birthday. But tomorrow also would have been Fred’s birthday as well. Ron never celebrated his sons birthday with him because it brought up to many bad memories. Hermione wanted to be understanding but she couldn’t. Specially not when Fred’s twin George never missed Hugo’s birthday. In fact some times George acted more like a father to Hugo then Ron did.<br/>

She winced at that thought. That was wrong, Ron was a good father to Hugo. He spent hours with the boy throughout the year. It just hurt her when year after year she had to tell her son that his father couldn’t make it to his birthday again.<br/>

“I’m sorry but no. Your father really tired to get the time off but works been so busy lately. He’ll make it up to you, you know he will.” She said trying to force a convincing smile on her face.<br/>

It wasn’t like it wasn’t true. Every year after Hugo’s birthday Ron would take him on a boy’s only day trip. Last year they had gone to see their favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannon’s play. Hugo had been thrilled, specially when he nearly got hit by the quaffle. Their team had lost but the main thing was they had enjoyed themselves.<br/>
Hugo nodded at his mother still looking sad. It nearly broke Hermione’s heart to see him like this.<br/>

Standing up she walked over to him and wrapped her son in a giant hug. She loved moments like these cause he still acted like her little boy. When he was around his cousins he tried to act all grown up.<br/>

“Come on. Go get dressed and we’ll go shopping like I promised.” She said finally letting him go.<br/>

“Can we buy me a wand?” he said looking hopeful.<br/>

Hermione laughed a little before shoeing him upstairs to get dressed. Once he was gone she was still smiling. He was so eager to grow up and be like his older cousins. Come September he would be off to school and before she knew it he would be getting married and leaving them for good.<br/>

She shook her head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. She still had months before he left for school and years before he was moving out. She would enjoy the time she had with him while she could.<br/>

Walking over to the refrigerator she plucked the list of things she needed off  of it and slipped it into her purse. Looking around she made sure everything was in it’s proper place before going to meet her son in front of their fire place.<br/>

Hugo was already standing there, eyes bright with excitement. He loved going to Diagon Alley cause it meant he’d probably get to see his uncle George. Not only that but when he and his mom went shopping for his birthday it always meant he was getting a good gift. He really hoped that this year it would be a wand of his own.<br/>

Hermione smiled at him before taking the pot of Floo powder off the mantle above the fire place. “Well go on then.” She said handing it to her son.<br/>

His eyes lit up when she handed him the pot. “You mean, I can go by myself?”<br/>

“You’re going to be eleven tomorrow. I think you’re old enough to be able to Floo by yourself now. Besides you’ve been practicing with me and your father for a few months now.” She said, her smile growing wider.<br/>

Hugo took a handful of Floo powder and after handing the pot back to his mother stepped into the fireplace. “The Leaky Cauldron” He said before throwing the powder down and being whisked away in a puff of green flame.<br/>

Hermione set the pot back on the mantle after she took a handful for herself. She was slightly nervous that Hugo wouldn’t be there waiting for her but she believed in what she had told him. He was old enough to do this by himself now. Not to mention that it got cramped sometimes when they had to Floo together.<br/>

Stepping in the fireplace she spoke the name of where she wanted to go and got whisked away. She spun around so quickly that she felt like she was going to be sick. Hermione never did like Flooing anywhere but it was quicker and easier then having to drive into town when she wanted to go shopping. Not to mention Hannah was always good about letting them send parcels and such home when they started to get loaded down.<br/>

When she finally landed and stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron she saw Hugo waiting for her with a huge smile on his face.<br/>

“I did it mom I really did it!” he said more excited then she had ever seen him before.<br/>

“That’s great dear. But come on, we don’t want to get trampled if someone else is trying to come through.” She said putting her hand on his back and guiding him through the pub.<br/>

With a quick wave to Hannah, she and Hugo walked out the back door into a small courtyard. In front of her was a large brick wall. Taking her wand out she tapped the bricks until one began to shiver and then shake and then the rest started to move. Slowly an arch way began to form in the middle until it was large enough for her and Hugo to walk through.<br/>

“Oh mom can we check out the newest brooms please?” Hugo asked seeing a large crowd huddled around the display window at Quality Quidditch Supplies.<br/>

“Well I need to stop by Gringotts to get some money out so you have a choice. You can either come with me or you can go wait at uncle George’s shop until I get back. Once I’m back then we can then go window shopping and see about getting you your birthday present.”<br/>

Hugo thought for a minute. He did love riding the carts at Gringotts but he knew that if he went and waited with uncle George he was likely to get some new toys that his mother wouldn’t know about. “I’ll go wait at uncle George’s shop.”<br/>

Hermione smiled and together they walked down the street until they passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When they reached it Hugo didn’t even wait to say good bye to his mom but ran right inside.<br/>

Turning back to the street Hermione continued walking towards Gringotts. It wasn’t long before she was standing in front of the large white building. When ever she looked at it she had to smile, it had been almost 21 years since she, Harry and Ron rode a dragon out of there. She sometimes wondered what had ever happened to that dragon but when she brought it up Harry and Ron would just laugh at her. It had been because of her in fact, that Gringotts were no long aloud to beat their dragons. They were still allowed to keep them but they had to use different methods to get passed them now.<br/>

She walked up the steps and pushed her way through the large doors. It always took her breath away when she looked at the room. Counters lined the length of the marble hall with doors leading off to the vaults below. Goblins sat behind the counters and were leading other customers back and forth threw the doors.<br/>

Realizing she was blocking the door way she made her way over to a goblin that had just finished with his previous customer.<br/>

“Good morning” Hermione said cheerfully as she dug her vault key out of her purse.<br/>

The goblin just glared at her, not bothering to answer. While relations between goblins and wizard kind had improved since the war there were still those on both sides that held a grudge.<br/>

“I’m here to make a withdrawal from vault 523.” She said handing the key over.<br/>

The goblin behind the desk looked it over quickly before handing it back. “There’s only one cart left at the moment. If you don’t mind riding with someone else I can send you with it.” He said gruffly not looking at her any more.<br/>

Hermione was about to protest but she knew that if she waited that it would be at least twenty minutes before another cart would be available and so she agreed. The goblin hopped down off his stool and lead her over to the doors. He’d no sooner waved her through before slamming the door behind her.<br/>

“How rude.” She said before turning to the cart in front of her. There was a wizard already sitting in it. He had blonde hair that was receding slightly. He was dressed in a black suit and had this air of importance about him.<br/>

Taking a deep breath Hermione walked over and sat down in the cart beside the stranger. Looking up at the goblin that had been kind enough to wait for her she gave him a small smile. “Vault 523 please.”<br/>

The goblin nodded and turned getting ready to set the cart in motion.<br/>

“Well if it isn’t Hermione Granger.” Came a slick voice from beside her.<br/>

Turning in surprise she looked over her companion trying to place him. It suddenly hit her like a sledge hammer. “Draco Malfoy?” she managed to get out before the cart took off down the tunnel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Hermione and Hugo spend time with someone unsuspected </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How had she not recognized Draco Malfoy? She’d gone to school with him for six years, fought against him during the war, and then spent three years afterwards helping to reconstruct the wizarding world with him. Sure they had been enemies for years but he’d changed during the war and with his mother and father, had contributed greatly to catching escaped death eaters and even donating money to help rebuild the school.<br/>

Hermione’s head spun as the cart went deeper and deeper under ground. Maybe it was a good thing that the cart went so fast, it meant that she had time to think before having to speak again.<br/>

Suddenly the cart came to a screeching halt which made herself and Malfoy lurch forward a bit in their seats.<br/>

“Vault 523.” The goblin said as he jumped out of the cart.<br/>

Malfoy stood from his seat and got out so that Hermione could also exit. He even offered her his hand as she tried to regain her footing.<br/>

“Thank you. These carts never have agreed with me.” She said once she was firmly on solid ground again.<br/>

“Key please” the goblin said, standing beside her vault.<br/>

Hermione hurried over to where he stood and handed her key over. She wasn’t sure why but she was kind of nervous about Malfoy seeing the contents of their vault. It wasn’t like they were poor or anything but compared to him she would certainly seem like it.<br/>

When the vault door opened she hurriedly grabbed a couple of handfuls of galleons, sickles and knuts before leaving the vault. She was relieved to note that Malfoy wasn’t even looking towards her and Ron’s vault but was instead looking down the tunnel way.<br/>

“I always wondered how they made these tunnels.” He said to no one in particular as everyone sat down in the cart again.<br/>

“Goblin secret sir. Now please hold on, your vault is next.” And with that they were off again. Down and down they went, deeper then when she, Ron and Harry had stolen from the Lestrange family vault.<br/>

Finally they came to a halt in front of the largest vault door that Hermione had ever seen. Malfoy got out and turned to offer his hand again for her to get out. She hesitated for a minute before taking his hand. She was curious as to what was kept in that vault.<br/>

The goblin took Malfoy’s key and inserted it into the vault door. He then ran his finger down the seam. The door swung open easily and Hermione was temporarily blinded by the flash of gold inside. She had been right when she thought Malfoy’s vault would be piled high with gold, but even she hadn’t expected this much.<br/>

It looked like that was all that was there. She couldn’t see a single sickle or knut at all, just piles and piles of gold. Malfoy filled up a bag that he had been carrying before letting the goblin close the door behind him.<br/>

“Close your mouth Granger, it’s not very becoming of you.” He said jokingly.<br/>

Hermione shook her head before narrowing her gaze at him. “In case you didn’t know it’s Weasley now.”<br/>

She swore she saw something flash through his eyes but as soon as she tried to figure out what it was, it was gone. “I know that, but old habits die hard. To me you will always be Granger.”<br/>

“Well that’s better then some of the names you’ve called me over the years.” She said trying to joke, though maybe it was a little off colour.<br/>

This time she knew what she saw in his eyes was regret. While she couldn’t exactly say that she and Malfoy had been friends after the war, she had forgiven him for how he treated her during school. Even Ron and Harry had managed to put their hate for him behind them and be civil to him over the years.<br/>

He looked like he was about to say something when the goblin cleared his throat. He was already sitting in the cart and was starting to look annoyed at how long they were standing there.<br/>

Hermione blushed realizing that they were holding the cart up, turning back to Malfoy she smiled “Guess we should get going.” She said and with that they piled back into the cart.<br/>

The ride back to the surface was a lot quicker then the ride down had been and before she knew it they were walking back into the marble hall way. She and Malfoy made their way out side and down the stairs.<br/>

“Well I guess I should be going. It was nice seeing you again Malfoy.” She said smiling.<br/>

“I was thinking…Hermione…I’m here trying to buy a gift for my daughter for her birthday coming up. I was wondering if you might be able to give me a hand? I have literally no idea what to buy for her.”<br/>

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears, he had actually called her by her first name. It threw her off her game for a minute. “I don’t know Draco,” she said trying his name out for the first time. “I’m actually here with my son to get him a gift for his birthday tomorrow. I….”<br/>

“MOM!” came a voice nearby.<br/>

Hermione turned quickly to see Hugo running towards her with a huge smile on his face. “You’ll never guess what uncle George gave me!”<br/>

“It better not be anything dangerous.” She said smiling down at her son.<br/>

Hugo’s smile faltered for a second before coming back bigger then ever. “Nope! He gave me a box full of fake wands that he said I can take to school to try and sell. He said that if I was able to sell them all in my first year he’d give me a portion of the profit.”<br/>

Hermione froze for a minute. It wasn’t that she was against the idea it was just another sign that her son was growing up. “That’s great dear.” She said trying to sound enthusiastic.<br/>

Malfoy cleared his throat beside her reminding her that they had been in the middle of a conversation. “I’m sorry that was rude of me. Hugo this is an…old friend of mine and your fathers from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. Draco this is mine and Ron’s son Hugo.”<br/>

Draco held out his hand to the boy and smiled. “Nice to meet you Hugo.”<br/>

“You too Mr. Malfoy.” Hugo said shaking that mans hand. “Did you want to join us? Mom’s taking me shopping for a birthday present. I’m trying to convince her to get me my first wand but she says that I should wait until closer to school.”<br/>

“She’s right you know. It can be dangerous if your not careful. When I was your age I accidently set our couch on fire just because I was twirling the wand in my hand.” Malfoy said smiling down at the boy “But I would love to join you and your mother. I was just telling her that I was shopping for my daughters birthday in a few weeks but had no idea what to get a girl her age. She’s just like you, excited to go to Hogwarts in the fall.”<br/>

Hermione silently cursed her son. There was no way now that she was going to be able to get out of shopping with Malfoy today. “That sounds great. Why don’t we go back to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch and you can tell us what your daughter likes Draco?”<br/>

Malfoy smiled “Sounds good to me.”<br/>

Together the group made their way back up the street. A few people stopped and waved at Hermione and a few stared at the two adults walking along. Though it had been years since the war, this was still a strange sight to be hold.<br/>

Hermione was almost thankful when they finally reached the pub and found a table in the corner. After ordering their food Hugo decided to take a look around.<br/>

“So you and Weasley have a son?” Draco asked as he watched Hugo stop and check out the bulletin board.<br/>

“And a daughter named Rose. She’s in her second year now at Hogwarts.”<br/>

“Same as Scorpius I see. Ahhhh.” He said as though coming to some realization. “He mentioned that there was a girl in his year that was beating him in every class. I suspect that would be your daughter?”<br/>

Hermione smiled with pride. “Yep that’s my girl.”<br/>

“He never mentioned what house she was in though. Would it be Gryffindor like her parents?”<br/>

“Actually she’s in Ravenclaw. She told me that she always wanted to be in that house and that the sorting hat actually wanted to put her in Gryffindor and she refused.”<br/>

“Good for her. Not that being in Gryffindor is a bad thing.” He said quickly seeing the look that Hermione was giving him. “But it’s good that she stuck with what she wanted. And what about you young lad? What house do you want to be in when you go to school?” He asked as Hugo rejoined them as the food was delivered.<br/>

Hugo frowned. “I’m not sure. I’m not smart like Rose so I doubt I’ll be in Ravenclaw.”<br/>

“That’s not true hun, your very smart.” Hermione said automatically, not wanting her son to feel like he was less then his sister.<br/>

“It’s ok Mom, I know I’m not a genius like you and Rose. It’s just not who I am. Honestly? I can see myself being put into Slytherin.” He said as he dug into his food.<br/>

Malfoy was actually shocked at hearing that Hermione and Ron’s son expected to be put into Slytherin. “And why do you say that?”<br/>

Hugo swallowed the bite that he had in his mouth knowing his mom would yell at him if he tried to talk with his mouth full. “Well I’m really ambitious, that’s why uncle George gave me those wands to try and sell. He also said that once I’m done school, if I wanted I could get a job at the shop with Fred and Roxanne.”<br/>

“Anything else?”<br/>

Hugo just shrugged. “I don’t know I just feel like it’s the house for me.” He said before turning to his mother. “Don’t tell dad though please. He’s got himself convinced that I’m going to be put into Gryffindor.”<br/>

“I wont.” Hermione said smiling. She didn’t care what house her son got put into as long as he was happy.<br/>

Turning back to Malfoy she smiled again. “So tell us about your daughter Draco. What does she like? And why isn’t Astoria here with you shopping?”<br/>

As soon as the words had left her mouth Hermione immediately regretted them. Sadness clouded over Malfoy’s face. “I’m surpised you didn’t hear, it was all over the daily prophet at the time.”<br/>

“I don’t normally read it these days. Unless there’s something front page I get most of the information from Ron and Harry.”<br/>

“I guess that makes sense after all the trouble it caused for you guys over the years.” Draco said looking down at the bowl of soup sitting in front of him. “Astoria passed away back just before Christmas. She had been sick for a while but it finally claimed her then.”<br/>

“Oh Draco I’m so sorry.” Hermione said wanting to reach out to him but not knowing how he would react.<br/>

“It’s ok, I miss her dearly but I know she’s in a better place now. Scorpius is having a bit of a hard time coming to terms with it but he’ll adjust.”<br/>

“And what about your daughter?”<br/>

Draco smiled a small smile. “She’s fine. You see, she’s not actually my daughter. She’s Astoria’s sisters, Daphne. Daphne dropped her with us just after she was born and we’ve raised her ever since. She was never as close to Astoria as she was with me. I think because she made Astoria remember her sister. Any ways, I call her my daughter cause we raised her but she knows that she’s not actually my blood.”<br/>

Hermione was taken back for a minute. Draco had changed so much since they had been to school together. The old Draco would never had taken in someone else’s child let alone claim it as his own.<br/>

“Well she’s lucky to have you.” She said finally after a few minutes.<br/>

“What does she like to do?” Hugo asked having finished his meal.<br/>

Draco smile and thought for a minute. “Actually she reminds me a lot of your mother. She’s always reading. But she’s got a wicked sense of humor to, loves playing pranks she does.”<br/>

“I can’t wait to meet her when we go to school. I’m sure we’ll have a lots in common.” Hugo said and Hermione could already see the wheels in his head turning.<br/>

“Well how about you get her a new book for her birthday?” Hermione offered turning back to Draco.<br/>

“That’s kind of where I was leaning. But I just don’t know what to get her that she might not have read already.”<br/>

“How about a prank book?” Hugo said “Uncle George told me about this one that he saw in Flourish and Blotts the other day. Apparently it has really good diagrams in it showing how to pull off the pranks. It doesn’t have anything dangerous in it he said just your typical childhood pranks” he added quickly seeing the look in his mothers eye.<br/>

Draco thought about it for a minute before nodding his head. “I think that’s a good idea. It will follow both her main interests and she should have fun with it.”<br/>

“Great!” Hugo said before turning to his mom. “We should get her a gift too mom!”<br/>

“Um…” Hermione looked at Draco from the corner of her eye to see that he was watching her intently. “Sure we can hun. Why don’t you think of some ideas while we go to Flourish and Blotts for Mr. Malfoy to pick up the book.”<br/>

“Cool.” He said before jumping up from his seat. “Can we go now?”<br/>

“Lead the way good sir.” Draco said as he stood up and put some money on the table.<br/>

Hermione started digging through her purse for her money when Draco put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, my treat for helping me out.”<br/>

“Are you sure?” she said not really feeling comfortable with not paying for her share.<br/>

Draco smiled at her and Hermione couldn’t help but smiling back. “Of course I’m sure. And you don’t have to get my daughter anything but it’s very nice of your son to offer.”<br/>

“We’ll get her something don’t worry.” Hermione said more confidently then she actually felt. “My son’s a giving person and I like to encourage it.”<br/>

“Just like his mother then.” Draco said, about before Hermione could respond he was following her son out of the pub.<br/>

The walk down the street was uneventful aside from Hermione having to keep an eye on her son to make sure he didn’t get lost in the crowd. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust most of the people in the wizarding world but there were evil people there as well.<br/>

When they reached Flourish and Blotts, Draco held the door open for Hermione and Hugo before following them into the store. Hermione paused once they were inside and took a deep breath. She loved the smell of books and there was no other place she’d rather be then right there in the shop most days.<br/>

“AH Mrs. Weasley!” The shop keeper called out from behind the counter. “I’ve got something I think you’re going to like. Just came in yesterday, I put one aside for you.” He said as he started rummaging behind the counter.<br/>

“Come in here often do you?” Draco said from beside her.<br/>

Hermione couldn’t help but blush. “Every time I come to town.” She said before walking over to the counter to see what the shop keeper had for her.<br/>

“I personally think the author did a magnificent job on this, nothing like that old toad Rita Skeeter use to write.” He said as he dropped the book on the counter. Hermione felt her heart stop for a minute when she saw it. Right on the cover was an old picture of Ron, Harry and herself just after the war.<br/>

“I remember you saying last time that you and some of your friends had been interviewed for the book so when I saw it come in I knew I had to save a copy for you.” The store keep said smiling.<br/>

Hermione smiled before picking it up. “How much do I owe you?”<br/>

The store keep shook his head. “Consider it a gift.” And before she could argue he turned and walked into the back.<br/>

Draco had watched the exchange before coming forward. “What is it he gave you?”<br/>

Hermione handed it over to him for him to see. “Ah yes I remember being interviewed for this book as well.”<br/>

“You were interviewed too?” Hermione asked shocked.<br/>

Draco handed the book back as he nodded. “I do believe all the main players in that war were interviewed. I seem to remember the author mentioning that he was off to interview Longbottom after myself.”<br/>

Hugo took this moment to run back to the adults with a large colourful book in his hand. “Here you go Mr. Malfoy. I managed to find a copy of that book for you.”<br/>

Draco immediately turned his attention to the boy and thanked him for his assistance. When he had taken to book into his hands Hugo turned to his mother. “I thought about what I want to give Mr. Malfoy’s daughter for her birthday.”<br/>

“And what’s that?”<br/>

“I want to give her a basket of goodies from uncle George’s store. If she likes pranking then I know he’d have all sorts of things that she would get a kick out of.”<br/>

“That’s a good idea. We’ll stop by there next.” Hermione said smiling again.<br/>

The three of them were so absorbed in their own world that they didn’t realize that they were being watched from the shadows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Hugo's birthday is finally here. What will he get and how will effect his family?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and before they knew it the shadows were starting to get longer. The three of them had spent the day together wandering through the alley and Hermione was surprised at how easy it was to be around Draco. At some point during the day she had stopped thinking of him as Malfoy and instead had began to refer to him by his first name. </p><p>	It was getting close to supper time and Hugo still hadn’t decided on a birthday gift from his mother yet. She had put her foot down about the wand promising that they would come and get one as soon as he got his Hogwarts letter. </p><p>	“What about a potions kit?” Hermione suggested as they wandered on.</p><p>	Hugo looked at his mom like she was crazy. “Mom you wont let me have a wand yet you want me to try brewing potentially dangerous potions in our house?” </p><p>	“He’s got a point there.” Draco said, his trademark smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>	“Well I don’t know I’m out of ideas.”</p><p>	“What about a pet?” Draco suggested as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium.</p><p>	Hugo’s eyes got wide at this and he turned to his mother “Please mom, can I get an owl?”</p><p>	Hermione bit her lip for a minute before nodding. He was old enough to look after an owl and it would come in handy when he went off to school. </p><p>	“Awesome.” He said before taking off towards the store. </p><p>	“Thank you.” Hermione said smiling up at Draco. </p><p>	Draco returned the smile, “No problem, it was either that or I was going to suggest a broomstick but this way he can take the owl with him to school his first year.” </p><p>	Hermione couldn’t help but agree as they walked into the store to see Hugo staring up at all the different kinds of owls. Walking over to him Hermione took a look around too. “Well hun, any idea which one you’d like?”</p><p>	Hugo looked at all of them for a minute or two before pointing to a large proud looking barn owl “I want that one.” </p><p>	“Oh perfect choice young sir.” The shop keeper said as he took the cage down from where it hung. </p><p>	After picking out a few supplies he would need to look after his new owl they were back outside. It was finally time for Hermione and Hugo to go back home and so they stopped just outside of the Leaky Cauldron to say good-bye to Draco. </p><p>	“Thank you for your brilliant gift idea Hugo. I know my daughter will be thrilled with it.” Draco said as he shook Hugo’s hand. </p><p>	“Your welcome Mr. Malfoy.” Hugo said with a huge smile on his face. </p><p>	“Hugo why don’t you go wait inside for me?” Hermione said shoeing her son into the pub. </p><p>	“You’ve got a great son there.” Draco said turning his attention back to her. </p><p>	Hermione couldn’t help but smile. “He’s pretty special that’s for sure. And he seems to have taken a liking to you.” </p><p>	“Well what’s not to like?” he said pulling himself up to his full height and trying to look impressive. </p><p>	She could help but snicker. “I was wondering, would you and your daughter be interested in coming to his birthday tomorrow? It’s being held at the burrow and I’m sure Hugo would be thrilled to meet your daughter.” </p><p>	Draco looked taken back by her offer. “Do you think the Weasley’s would mind? I mean sure we’re all civil with each other but I know Ron doesn’t like me any more then he <br/>did when we were kids.” </p><p>	“Ron’s not going to be there.” Hermione blurted out, her anger from earlier coming back at the mention of her husband. </p><p>	“What do you mean he’s not going to be there? It’s his son’s birthday right?” he said obviously confused. </p><p>	Hermione sighed and ran a hand threw her hair. “He never celebrates Hugo’s birthday with him. He takes him out afterwards but never on that day. It’s the twin’s birthday to and it reminds him to much of Fred so he always makes some excuse to skip it.” </p><p>	Draco could see the hurt in her eyes and it made him sad to see her like that. “Well in that case I’ll be honored to attend. What time should I be there?” </p><p>	After giving Draco all the information he needed they separated saying that they’d see each other tomorrow. Hermione and Hugo bid Hannah good-bye as they walked through the pub and Flooed their way home. </p><p>	Not surprisingly Ron still hadn’t come home by the time they got there so Hermione sent Hugo up to his room to get his new owl settled and she set about getting supper started. Once it was bubbling away she turned back towards the fire place and threw some Floo powder in. “The Burrow” she said clearly as she got down onto her knees and put her head into the flames. </p><p>	After a minute of dizziness she was able to see into the Weasley’s kitchen and she saw Molly Weasley peeling potatoes at the kitchen sink. “Hello Molly.” She said feeling bad when the older woman jumped in surprise. </p><p>	“Hermione you scared me.” Molly said putting a hand to her chest. </p><p>	“I’m sorry Molly I just wanted to let you know that there’s going to be a couple of extra guests for Hugo’s birthday tomorrow.” </p><p>	“Oh that’s great dear. You and Ron are bringing friends?” </p><p>	Hermione felt bad but she knew she had to tell Molly the truth. “Actually Molly, Ron’s not coming tomorrow. He said he wasn’t able to get the time off work.” </p><p>	Molly just shook her head. She knew why her son did this every year but no matter what she or anyone else said he wouldn’t change his mind. “That’s ok dear. So who else will be joining us?”</p><p>	“Um, well it’s Draco Malfoy and his daughter.” Molly seemed to nearly have a heart attack when she heard the name. “You see we bumped into each other at Diagon Alley today and Hugo took a liking to him right away. His daughter is Hugo’s age and I thought it would be good idea for him to know someone else that will be going to Hogwarts in his year aside from his cousins.” Hermione blurted out quickly. “Not to mention that his wife, Astoria, passed away over Christmas.” </p><p>	That was the key thing to say to Molly Weasley. Anyone, specially children, who had lost a loved one deserved extra attention and loving in her book. “Oh the poor souls. Of course they can come along. More the merrier!” </p><p>	“Thanks Molly. We’ll see you around dinner time tomorrow then.” And with one final good-bye Hermione pulled her head back. </p><p>	Supper that night was quiet as it was just her and Hugo sitting at their table eating. Ron had sent word that he would be working late and not to wait up for him. While it wasn’t a first that he had to work late it was a first that he didn’t give some sort of explanation as to why. It just made Hermione even more depressed about everything. </p><p>	Once supper was done Hugo ran back upstairs to send his new owl on it’s first ever post run with a letter to Harry and Ginny. When he was gone Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and put the kettle on for some tea. Once her tea was ready she took a cup out to the front porch. She sat there watching as the sun set behind the trees hoping that Ron would change his mind. </p><p>***</p><p>	When the next morning came Hermione knew Ron hadn’t changed his mind even before she opened her eyes. His side of the bed was empty already and she knew he must have left for work early. She wanted to spend time moping about it but she knew it was only a matter of time before Hugo was awake and she wanted to make him a special breakfast for his big day. </p><p>	Dressing quickly she made her way down stairs in time to see Rose’s snowy owl flying in through the window. It landed delicately in the table and lifted up it’s foot so that she could untie the package that it was carrying. </p><p>	After that was done it ruffled its feathers and flew over to the roost that was kept just inside the kitchen door. Seeing that the package was for Hugo, Hermione placed at his seat at the table before turning to start breakfast. </p><p>	It wasn’t long before she heard foot steps bounding down the stairs.  Sure enough Hugo came skidding in to the kitchen, his face one big smile. “Morning mom!” He said energetically as he sat in his chair at the table. “Oh is this for me?” h added noticing the package on the table. </p><p>	“Sure is. Was just dropped off this morning from your sister.” Hermione said not bothering to turn around, focusing instead on the eggs and bacon in front of her. </p><p>	Hugo pulled the brown paper off and pulled a large book out. “Awesome! Rose got me the new Chudley Cannon’s book that I asked for.”</p><p>	Hermione smiled as she dished up breakfast. “That’s great. Now eat your breakfast and go get changed and we can head off to the Burrow early ok?” </p><p>	Excited to go and see the rest of the family, Hugo woofed down his food before taking off like a rocket back upstairs to get changed. It felt so good to see him happy even though his father wasn’t there. </p><p>	“No I’m not going to think those thoughts today.” Hermione said as she washed the breakfast dishes. She was bound and determined to stay happy and positive for Hugo’s sake today. </p><p>	Once she was done with the dishes she figured she should send word to Molly that they would be over shortly. Pulling out her wand she gave it a flick in the air “Expecto Patronum”. A silvery otter burst forth and sailed out the window. </p><p>	Hermione had just finished getting her things together and Hugo came back down stairs with a big smile on his face. “Look what Gramma and Grampa Granger sent me.” He said holding up a large box of muggle sugar-free candy. </p><p>	She couldn’t help but laugh. Her parents, though now retired, were still dentists at heart. “That’s great. Why don’t you put them on the counter and we can get going.” </p><p>	Hugo did as his mother had asked before grabbing a handful of floo powder. With out even waiting for Hermione he threw the powder into the fire shouted his destination, stepped in and away he went. </p><p>	Following him Hermione stepped out into the Burrows kitchen. Hugo was already getting hugs from Molly as she kissed the top of his head. “Ohhhh my little baby is growing up.” She said and Hermione could see Hugo wrinkle his nose a little bit. </p><p>	While he loved his grandmother, he wasn’t a huge fan of displays of affection. When he was finally able to extract himself from Molly’s hold he looked around. “Where’s Grampa?”</p><p>	Molly smiled down at her youngest grandson. “He’s out in the shed dear. Why don’t you go see what he’s up to.” </p><p>	Hugo didn’t say another word but was out the door in a flash. Once he was out of the room Molly turned to Hermione. “And how are you dear?”she asked as she looked her daughter-in-law over with a critical eye. </p><p>	Hermione tried to put a brave smile on. “I’m fine Molly. I just thought we’d come over early so you and Arthur could spend some time with Hugo before everyone else showed up.” </p><p>	“Now do you think for a minute I believe that!” Molly said crossing her arms. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” </p><p>	Sighing Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. “It’s Ron, Molly. I love your son but lately…I don’t know, lately things just seem stretched between us. We’re fighting all the time and I know it puts stress on Hugo and Rose. Yesterday when he said he was going to miss Hugo’s birthday today it was just to much. He thinks we’ve forgotten about Fred but that’s not true. I miss Fred and I know you guys all do to but we’ve just managed to move on. I just don’t know what to do any more.” </p><p>	Molly went over and pulled a chair up beside Hermione. She had always thought of her as a daughter and hated to see her hurt. “I love all my sons but Ron’s always been the least emotionally mature of them. I know you and Ron have been fighting lately, Rose mentioned it over Christmas when she came over to stay.”</p><p>	“What?” Hermione said sitting up quickly. </p><p>	“She over heard you guys a couple of times. Don’t worry she knows it has nothing to do with her or Hugo. She’s a smart girl but she worries about you two. Have you thought of going to counseling?” </p><p>	“I mentioned it to Ron a few weeks ago and he got upset saying that there was nothing wrong with our relationship and I needed to stop seeing problems where they didn’t exist.” </p><p> 	Molly shook her head at her son. “Well then I think you may need to consider taking a break. I know I know.” She said when she saw the surprise on Hermione’s face. “You’d think I’d be telling you to tough it out cause he’s my son. But this also involves my grandkids and I think Ron needs to realize what he’s screwing up. Just remember that your always welcome to stay here for a few nights if you need to.” </p><p>	Hermione smiled at her mother-in-law. “Thank you Molly. I’ll think about what you said. It really isn’t fair to the kids that they hear us fighting.” </p><p>	“Exactly. Now then.” Molly said standing up “Why don’t you give me a hand getting supper started. I still have to decorate the cake.” </p><p>	The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by cheerfully. Molly and Hermione worked away in the kitchen chatting about the rest of their large family while Arthur and Hugo tinkered out in the shed. </p><p>	Finally around four in the afternoon the fire place roared to life and three people came stumbling out. </p><p>	“Merlin I don’t think I’ll ever get use to using the Floo network.” Said the man as he stood up straight. His shaggy black hair was sticking up all over the place as always and green eyes looked out from his glasses. </p><p>	“It’s really not that hard Harry,” His wife said, her eyes sparkling with laughter. </p><p>	Harry ignored his wife and walked over to giver Hermione a hug. “How are you doing?” </p><p>	Hermione smiled. “I’m fine. Really Harry I’m fine.” She said when he just gave her the look that said he didn’t believe her. Not letting him say anything else she turned to her niece. “And how are you Lily?” </p><p>	“I’m fine Aunt Hermione. Is Hugo outside?” Lily asked as she brushed some soot from her dress. </p><p>	“Yes he is why don’t you go let him know that guests are starting to arrive.” Molly said this time as she came forward to give everyone a quick hug. </p><p>	Once Lily had run out the door, her mother came forward for her hugs. “It’s so good to see you Hermione. It’s been ages since you guys have come over for a visit.”</p><p>	Hermione returned the hug. “I’m sorry Ginny, between work and the kids, life has just been crazy the last little bit. I promise we’ll come over soon.” </p><p>	Ginny smiled at the woman who was like a sister to her. “Is anyone else here yet?” </p><p>	“Nope you guys are the first ones here. Um but before everyone does come I should warn you guys….”</p><p>	“We already know that Malfoy’s coming you know.” Harry said as he pulled a seat out from the table. 	</p><p>	Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion. “But how…”</p><p>	“I sent everyone an owl yesterday after you told me dear. I didn’t think it would be good for him to show up and everyone draw their wands on him. I mean, what sort of welcome would that be?” Molly said as she stirred one of the pots on the stove. </p><p>	Hermione shot Molly a thankful look before turning back to her friends. “And you guys are ok with that?” </p><p>	“I came to terms with Malfoy a long time ago Hermione. We’re never going to be best buds but our kids all go to school together. And after everything he and his family did after the war, it’s more then enough for them to earn my respect.” Harry said shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>	Ginny pulled up a seat beside her husband. “I feel the same as Harry. What he did when we were younger is well behind us now.” </p><p>	Hermione felt a weight come off her chest. “Thank you.” And at that moment more green flames popped up in the fire place. Over the next fifteen minutes or so people kept arriving. Soon there wasn’t enough room in the kitchen and Molly shooed everyone outside to the garden. </p><p>	Even with all the guests there Hermione couldn’t help but find herself looking around for Draco. Finally after what felt like forever he and his daughter walked out of the kitchen, obviously having just arrived. </p><p>	Immediately everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turned to watch him walk up to Hermione. To his credit he didn’t spare them a second glance, neither did his daughter as a matter of fact. </p><p>	“Sorry we’re late, someone here couldn’t decide what she wanted to wear.” He said looking down at his daughter. </p><p>	She was a pretty thing with long straight black hair and soft green eyes. She was wearing a pretty emerald dress and a pair of light brown sandals. “Well I’m sorry, I don’t know any body here and I wanted to be sure to make a good impression.” She said before swinging her hair over her shoulder and smiling up at Hermione. “I’m Cadence, nice to meet you.” </p><p>	Hermione smiled down at her. “Nice to meet you Cadence, my names Hermione, and this is my son Hugo.” She said as Hugo came over to greet the newest guest. </p><p>	Hugo didn’t seem to be able to form words though and just stared at the girl in front of him. Luckily his cousin Lily came to his rescue. “Don’t mind him Cadence, why don’t you come with me and I can introduce you to everyone.” And with that the two girls walked off together. </p><p>	By this point everyone had picked up their conversations where they had left off, satisfied that Draco wasn’t up to anything. Hugo had gone and followed the girls, still not having said a word. </p><p>	Hermione heard a quiet laugh from behind her as she watched her son walk off. Turning she saw Draco smiling widely. “Sorry, it just looks like Hugo may have a bit of a crush.” </p><p>	Hermione couldn’t help up smile. “So it would seem.” Turning back to face him she said. “Thanks for coming.”</p><p>	“Your welcome. I take it from the fact that no one is pointing wands at me or yelling threats that everyone knew I was coming?” Draco said, a smirk playing at his lips. </p><p>	“That was Molly’s doing actually. I had warned her last night and she went and told everyone else.” </p><p>	“I’ll have to remember to thank her when she comes out.” </p><p>	At his words Molly came out and told everyone to get seated so they could eat. Everyone made their way to their seats. Hermione seated herself down at one end of the table with Draco on her one side. Leaning around him she saw that Hugo and the rest of the kids had all huddled down at the opposite end and seemed to be talking wildly about something. </p><p>	The chair on her other side was pulled out and George sat down with a huff. “They certainly look like they are having a good time.” He said and before Hermione could respond he had turned his attention to Draco. </p><p>	“So Malfoy, Mum didn’t say how you and Hermione had run into each other yesterday?” he said with a raised eyebrow look at his sister-in-law.</p><p>	“We ran into each other at the bank actually, there was only one cart left and so we had to share it. After that I asked if she and your nephew could assist me in finding a gift for my daughter. Her birthday is in a few weeks and I had been having a hard time thinking of something.” Draco said easily, obviously not taking offense to George’s question. </p><p>	“Ah so that’s why Hugo came running in mid way through the afternoon wanting the newest products. I take it those were for you?” </p><p>	“Actually George,” Hermione interrupted, “Those are going to be Hugo’s gift to Cadence.”</p><p>	George raised his eyebrow again but didn’t get a chance to say anything more because at that moment Molly was directing all kinds of food on to the table. Dinner went by nicely, the food was delicious and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. People were even talking to Draco as if he was always part of their gatherings. </p><p>	Finally when the last of the dishes had been cleared away Molly floated out the pile of presents that had been brought over. Hugo’s eyes went wide at all of them and Hermione could see his fingers itching to unwrap them. </p><p>	“Now then one at a time Hugo.” She said looking down the table making sure he understood he was still expected to be polite even if it was his birthday. </p><p>	To his credit Hugo gave her a sheepish smile before he pulled the first present out of the pile. The first one he pulled out was flat and after he pulled the paper off of it he was left holding what looked like a blank piece of parchment. Hugo seemed confused but Hermione was looking at Harry with her mouth wide. </p><p>	“Harry you didn’t….”</p><p>	“Relax Hermione it’s not the original. I made copies for all the kids. Since he’s the last one to come of school age though I figured it was going to be a little hard to keep them a secret now.” Harry smiled before turning to everyone at the table. “Most of you know about my copy of the marauders map. Over the years as the kids have reached their eleventh birthday I presented them with a copy of it. It may be irresponsible but I figure all my nieces and nephews should learn at least some of the passages around the castle.” </p><p>	Hermione just shook her head but she couldn’t be mad at him. That map had saved their lives more then once. Looking back down the table she watched her son open more presents. There was a box of homemade fudge from Molly and Arthur, a pocket knife from Teddy, a bag of chocolate frogs from Bill, Fleur and their children; a necklace with what looked like a dragon fang from Charlie, a book from Percy that Hugo had to force himself to smile when it was unwrapped. From George and his family was the same prank book that Draco had  bought the day before. </p><p>	Finally after all the family presents were opened there lay just one other package on the table. It was long and narrow and Hermione knew immediately what it was. Since there was only one person left whose present hadn’t been unwrapped she turned to face Draco. </p><p>	Before she could say anything though Hugo let out a loud gasp as he pulled the paper away. “A Nimbus 2004! Thank you Mr. Malfoy!” </p><p>	Everyone’s head turned to look at Draco and Hermione knew some of them were wondering if he had thought he would be able to buy his way into the group. To his credit again, he didn’t seem to notice any of this but just smiled down the table at the boy. </p><p>	“I figured that being as you are a Weasley with Harry Potter as an uncle, all your cousins probably have brooms of their own. This way when they come back for summer vacation you’ll be able to fly with them, even if you can’t take it to school with you.” </p><p>	Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Every word he had said was true, Hugo’s cousin’s all did have brooms and would play quidditch during the summer. Hugo never complained but she had known he always felt left out. This year however he’d be able to play too. </p><p>	Looking over at Draco she saw him give her a small wink. Not for the first time in the last two days she realized just how much he had changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Hugo's party was a hit but now Hermione must deal with the effects of inviting Malfoy. Will Ron be able to accept her choices?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the party finished off with a small cake for George even though he insisted that this year be about Hugo. Before they knew it though everyone was heading home. </p><p>	Hermione and Hugo stood by the fire place as people left thanking them for coming and for the gifts. Promising everyone that they would visit soon. Finally the only people left to leave were Draco and Cadence. </p><p>	“Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Weasley.” Cadence said as she shook Hermione’s hand before turning to Hugo. “I hope we’ll see each other before school.” And with that she stepped into the fire and was gone. </p><p>	Draco smiled as his daughter left. “Thank you again for inviting us.”</p><p>	“Thank you for coming. And thank you again for the broom, I have a feeling Hugo’s going to be practicing a lot in the coming months to prepare for when his cousins come home.” Hermione said, her hands in her pockets, not really sure what to do with them. </p><p>	“I sure am!” Hugo spoke up. </p><p>	“Well I guess I should be going then. Thank you again, and hopefully we will see each other soon.” And with out another word he was gone. </p><p>	Turning to her son Hermione smiled. “Well I guess we should be going to then.” </p><p>	“Actually mom, I was wondering if I could stay here with gramma and grampa tonight?” Hugo asked hopefully. </p><p>	“Have you already asked them if you could stay?” she had sternly. When he nodded Hermione smiled. “Well ok then, but I expect you home by dinner tomorrow got it?” With another quick nod and hug Hugo ran back outside. </p><p>	Shaking her head Hermione stepped into the fire and headed home. As soon as she stepped out of the flames she immediately felt like something was wrong. There was an empty fire whiskey bottle on the table that hadn’t been there when she had left that morning. </p><p>	Hearing shuffling coming from the living room she pulled out her wand and hurriedly made her way to the adjoining room. When she entered she saw Ron sprawled across the couch with a second bottle in his hands. </p><p>	“Ronald, what are you doing?” she shouted, pocketing her wand. </p><p>	He just looked up at her, his eye brows furrowed. “I’m having a drink. Nothing wrong with that.” </p><p>	“So instead of coming and celebrating your son’s birthday with the rest of your family you decided to come home and drink a bottle and a half of fire whiskey?” </p><p>	“Hey I’m here aren’t I? Where is Hugo anyways? Wanted to wish him a happy *hic* birthday” Ron said as he struggled to get up. </p><p>	“He’s staying at the Burrow tonight and frankly I’m glad that he didn’t come home to see this.” Hermione said before turning on her heal and walking back into the kitchen.</p><p>	“HEY! Don’t you walk away from me when I’m talking to you.” She heard Ron shout. A minute later he came stumbling after her. When he reached the door way he leaned against the frame. “I’m sorry for not attending his party. What did he get?”</p><p>	Hermione shot him a glare over her shoulder from the kitchen sink. “He got a couple of books, some candy and a broomstick.” </p><p>	“Guessing the broom came from Harry and Ginny?” Ron said drunkenly. </p><p>	Turning around Hermione leaned against the counter. “No actually, it came from Draco.” </p><p>	At the name Ron stood up straight, suddenly feeling sober. “Draco? As in Draco ferret face Malfoy? What was he doing at Hugo’s birthday?” </p><p>	“I invited him.”</p><p>	“You did what!” Ron shouted. “Why the hell did you invite him to our sons birthday?” </p><p>	“We ran into each other in Diagon Alley yesterday and Hugo and I helped him find a gift for his daughter. I figured it was only right that we invite him over specially seeing as Hugo has taken a liking to him and his daughter.” Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>	Ron’s ears were turning red by this point. “I can’t believe you let our son spend time with him and his spawn. I won’t have it!” </p><p>	“I’d like to see you try and stop it Ron! You know what, I’ve had enough. ” She shouted back before grabbing her purse off the table from where she’d thrown it when she’d arrived. Walking over to the mantle she grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire. </p><p>	“Where do you think your going?” Ron growled walking towards her. </p><p>	“I’m going to the Burrow. You have no right to try and dictate who I spend time with or who I invite to our sons birthday. The one that, need I remind you, you didn’t attend. So when you’re ready to discuss things like an adult then owl me. I’m done being the only one trying to deal with our issues.”</p><p>	“WE HAVE NO ISSUES!” </p><p>	“Do you realize that our children have heard us fighting? If you wont do this for me Ron then at least do it for them. When you’re ready to talk, you know where to find me. I’ll pick up some of Hugo and mines things tomorrow while you’re at work.” And with that Hermione walked back into the fire that she had only moments earlier emerged from. </p><p>	Stepping out on the other side she had to grab hold of the nearest chair to keep from falling over as the pain that she’d been fighting back since she’d got home hit her. She heard someone enter the room and lifted her head to see Molly coming towards her with her arms wide open. </p><p>	“Oh my dear child.” She said as she pulled Hermione into a hug. “Tell me what happened.” </p><p>	Hermione felt herself finally break. Tears started pouring down her eyes as she recounted what had happened. When she was done Molly just held her and let her get all of her emotion out. Finally she stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry Molly, I just couldn’t stay at the house tonight and I didn’t know where else to go.”</p><p>	“Hun I’d have been insulted if you didn’t come to me. You and Hugo can stay here as long as you need to. Now come on, Hugo’s already gone off to bed and I can get Ginny’s old room fixed up for you in no time.” Molly said helping her daughter-in-law to her feet and up the stairs. </p><p>	Later that night Hermione was laying awake in Ginny’s old bed staring up at the ceiling. She was at a loss of what to do now. She was hurt that Ron still couldn’t see that they had problems and was unwilling to fix them. Did this mean that their marriage was in risk of ending? She loved Ron but if things didn’t get better…she had her children to think about to and while separating would be hard on them, she was sure having to listen to her and Ron fighting all the time would be worse. </p><p>	As she laid there a soft knock came to her door before it opened a crack. Hugo peered in and saw this his mom was awake. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>	Hermione sat up and opened her arms in invitation. Slowly Hugo walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. There was a minutes silence before he spoke. “I over heard what you told gramma.”</p><p>	Hermione’s heart dropped. “I’m sorry hun, I didn’t want you to hear any of that.”</p><p>	Hugo just shook his head. “It’s ok, it’s been no secret that things between you and dad have been rough lately. I know you try and keep it from Rose and I but we’re growing up mom and we are both smart enough to realize that you guys fighting has nothing to do with your love for us. We talked about it over Christmas when she was home.”</p><p>	“Oh Hugo, I’m so sorry. Your right us fighting doesn’t me we don’t love you guys. I promise your father and I will work this out.”</p><p>	But Hugo was shaking his head again. “We talked about that too mom, we don’t want you guys to feel like you have to work it out for us. We just want you guys to be happy, no matter what that might mean for our family. Your our mom and he’s our dad, we’ll love you both even if your, you know, not together. Rose and I had planned to talk to you guys about it over the summer if things hadn’t got better but, I figured with what’s going on, would be best to talk to you now.” </p><p>	Hermione pulled her son in for a tight hug. She couldn’t get over how mature her children were and her heart filled with pride. Pulling away she smiled down at him, “No decisions are going to be made tonight. Or for a while at least. Why don’t you go to bed? I have to go to work tomorrow but I’ll ask to see if Gramma and grampa are ok with watching you until I get back.” </p><p>	Hugo nodded before standing and walking towards the door. Just before he left he turned back, chewing he bottom lip slightly. “Mom I have a question.”</p><p>	“Yes?” </p><p>	“Do you think it would be ok if I asked Mr. Malfoy to teach me to fly? I know our whole family could teach me but I think I’d feel intimidated with them. Where if Mr. Malfoy taught me then I could be more relaxed and surprise the family when I do finally fly with them.” </p><p>	“Before I give my answer can I ask why Mr. Malfoy in particular? We know plenty of other people who could teach you how.” Hermione asked, truly wondering.</p><p>	Hugo shrugged. “I just like him. He seems nice and doesn’t treat me as a kid. He also didn’t throw a fit when I mentioned me wanting to be in Slytherin house next year.”</p><p>	“I don’t see any problems with you asking Mr. Malfoy to teach you. Just, maybe don’t mention it to your father.”</p><p>	“I heard that dad wasn’t happy that Mr. Malfoy came to my party but I don’t understand why.” </p><p>	Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s a long story that I can explain to you when your older, but mostly it was just cause we, being uncle Harry, your dad and I, didn’t get along with Mr. Malfoy while we were in school. He has changed though but your father just has trouble seeing that. I think it’s good though that you have another male to talk to that isn’t family.”</p><p>	Hugo thought over what she said before smiling. “Thanks mom, I’ll send him an owl tomorrow to see if he’s willing to teach me. Good night.” And with that he left the room. </p><p>	Once the door closed behind him Hermione laid back down. She’d been right, there was no point worrying about what to do now. No decisions were going to be made this time of night. Rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes, she finally let sleep take her. </p><p>	When morning came Hermione had to take a moment to digest her surroundings before the events of the night before all came rushing back. Standing up she looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She certainly couldn’t go to work in clothes that she’d slept in. Grabbing her purse off the night stand she began digging into it. </p><p>	When she had magically expanded it years ago she had no idea it would still be useful all these years later. She always made sure that she kept a spare set of clothes in there for her, Ron and the kids. You never knew when you’d be stuck somewhere for the night and a clean set of clothes always made her feel better the morning after. </p><p>	Once she was dressed and ready she made her way down stairs, following the delicious smell of food into the kitchen. Molly was cooking over the stove while Hugo sat at the table with his copy of the Marauders map open in front of him. </p><p>	As she entered the room her son looked up and smiled at her. “Morning mom. I never realized how lazy James was before.” </p><p>	Hermione accepted a mug of coffee from Molly before sitting down by her son. “Why do you say that?” </p><p>	“Well it’s almost eight thirty and he still hasn’t gotten out of bed yet. Albus and Rose on the other hand are already down having breakfast.” He said as his eyes followed the named dots over the map. </p><p>	“Maybe he’s not feeling well.” She said with a smile before turning her attention to Molly who was placing a plateful of food in front of her. “Would you mind looking after Hugo today Molly?” </p><p>	Molly just smiled “Of course! I suspect you’ll be staying another night?” </p><p>	Hermione nodded her head feeling bad for imposing on her mother-in-law. “I’m sorry but if that’s ok I’d really appreciate it. I’m sure we can bunk with Harry and Ginny for a few nigh….”</p><p>	“Hush child!” Molly said in her best mother voice. “This house is big enough for the four of us. Or need I remind you that I did raise 7 children. So don’t you worry about it for another minute. Your family is always welcome here. Now shouldn’t you be getting to work?”</p><p>	Hermione looked at her watch surprised at how much time had passed. Downing the last of her coffee she kissed Hugo on the top of his head, making him screw up his face, before disapparating to work. </p><p>	Once she had arrived in her office she made her way over to her desk and began flipping through some of the files that were sitting there. She loved being part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It changed everyday and she felt like she was actually making a difference in the world. </p><p>	She spent most of the morning sorting through the files on her desk and making notes as she went. She mostly specialized in cases involving the treatment of magical creatures and a few of the files on her desk involved house elf mistreatment. </p><p>	Around lunch time a knock came to her door causing her to jolt out of the world of paper work that she had buried herself in. “Come in.” she said quickly putting the file back where it needed to be. </p><p>	She couldn’t say that she was surprised when it was Harry who opened the door with a worried look on his face. “Harry what a surprise!” she said trying to put a convincing smile on her face. </p><p>	“Hermione don’t even try. We both know you’re the worst at hiding your emotions.” Harry said as he pulled out the chair on the other side of her desk and sat in it. </p><p>	“I don’t know what you mean?”</p><p>	Harry just pinned her with a stare that told her she wasn’t fooling him. “Ron told me you walked out of the house last night but we both know Ron doesn’t always tell the full story so I came for your side of it. What happened after the party last night.” </p><p>	Hermione put her head in her hands. She had tried all morning to not think about what had happened the night before. Taking a deep breath she sat back up straight and went over everything that had happened. </p><p>	“And so that’s what happened Harry. Hugo and I are going to be staying at the Burrow for a while until Ron realizes that we have issues that we have to work through.” </p><p>	Harry just sat there, his arms crossed across his chest as he tried to digest all this information. Ron had simply told him that Hermione had flipped out over nothing again and had stormed out of the house. Ron was never good at realizing why people got mad at him and so that was why Harry had decided to talk to Hermione. </p><p>	He was upset with how Ron had acted, it sounded like Hermione had been sensible about the whole situation, having actually put up with more then a lot of people would. Certainly more then Ginny would have if he acted that way.  </p><p>	Reaching over Harry took her hand in his. “I’m sorry Hermione. If there’s anything Ginny and I can do just let us know.” </p><p>	Hermione looked up at him with a real smile this time. “Thanks Harry. I’m just hoping that if I’m not around for a couple of days he’ll realize that we do have problems and be more willing to solve them.” </p><p>	“Ok, well again, anything let us know.” Harry said as he stood to leave. He was about to walk out the door when he remembered something he had wanted to mention. “One other thing, did you want me to teach Hugo how to fly? I know he’s gotta be pretty excited to test out his new broom.” </p><p>	Hermione chewed her lip wondering if she should tell Harry about Hugo’s request the night before. Deciding truth was the best she shook her head. “Actually, Hugo is going to ask Draco to teach him.” </p><p>	“Can I ask why?” </p><p>	“He said that he was worried that if you or Ron or really anyone in the family taught him he’d feel pressured to be good. Besides,” she said taking a deep breath “as I told him last night I think it’s good for him to have a male to talk to that’s not part of our family, or that doesn’t feel like family.” </p><p>	Harry nodded, her words making sense. “Just one more thing Hermione. As your best friend I feel like I have to ask, is there anything going on between you and Malfoy?” </p><p>	“NO!” Hermione said, maybe a little to quickly cause Harry just raised an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, no there’s nothing going on between Draco and I.”</p><p>	“Are you sure about that? This is the second time you’ve called him Draco instead of Malfoy. You also invited him to Hugo’s party and now you are letting Hugo take flying lessons with him. So I ask again, is there something going on between you and Malfoy?” </p><p>	She shook her head “No I swear there isn’t. I can’t explain why I am calling him by his first name or why I’m letting Hugo spend time with him. He’s changed and I guess I feel like it’s time to put the past behind us.” </p><p>	“Like I said yesterday, I respect him now I just wanted to make sure he didn’t have something to do with you and Ron. Any ways, I’ll leave you alone. See you soon.” And with that Harry left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Dinner with Draco Malfoy and Ron still ignoring their issues. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night when Hermione got back to the burrow she was immediately aware of the smells coming from the kitchen. Following her nose she found Molly stirring a pot of stew as Hugo sat polishing his broomstick. </p><p>	“That smells amazing Molly!” Hermione said as she kissed her son on the top of his head and sat down at the table. </p><p>	“Why thank you dear, it should be ready in just a few minutes. Hugo why don’t you put your broom away and go get your grampa for supper? He’s been tinkering in his shop all afternoon.” And with that Hugo took his broom and ran up stairs to put it away. </p><p>	Hermione smiled after him “Thanks for looking after him today Molly.”</p><p>	“Oh don’t worry about it. He’s easier to look after then some of his uncles were. By the way I put the clothes you sent over in you room.” </p><p>	“Thank you Molly.”</p><p>	“Did you speak to Ron at all today?” Molly asked as she took the pot of the stove and began dishing up the stew. </p><p>	Hermione shook her head. “No, Harry came around to ask what happened but I didn’t see Ron at all.” </p><p>	Molly looked like she was about to say something when there was a soft tapping from the kitchen window. Both women looked up to see Hugo’s barn owl tapping to be let in. With him was a large black owl that Hermione had never seen before.  Hurriedly Molly went over and opened the window so that they could fly over and land on the table. </p><p>	They were each carrying a letter. Hugo’s owl dropped his by where Hugo normally sat before taking off while the large black owl dropped his in front of Hermione. </p><p>	“Who are those from?” Molly asked as she closed the window and walked back over to the table. </p><p>	“I don’t know.” Hermione said picking up her and turning it over. Carefully breaking the seal and opening it. </p><p>	Dear Hermione,<br/>	I was wondering if you would attend supper with me tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:00pm. Please send reply at your earliest convince and I hope to see you tomorrow.<br/>	Sincerely<br/>	Draco Malfoy. </p><p> </p><p>	“Well? What does it say?”Molly asked. </p><p>	“It’s from Draco, he wants to have supper with me tomorrow.” Hermione said rereading it again.</p><p>	“And?” </p><p>	She looked up to see the excitement on Molly’s face. “And what?” </p><p>	“And are you going to go?” </p><p>	“I don’t know Molly. It’s not really right for me to be having supper with another man is it?” </p><p>	Molly rolled her eyes. “Dear it’s not like it’s a date. It’s just supper between two old school….well, between two people who went to school with each other.”</p><p>	“I guess….”</p><p>	“What’s the worst that could happen? Besides if Hugo’s going to be taking flying lessons with him then you two are going to be spending a lot more time together.”</p><p>	Hermione chewed her lip for a minute before nodding. “Your right. Can I borrow a quill so that I can write him back?” </p><p>	Molly flicked her wand and summoned a quill and ink pot from the nearby desk. “There you go dear.” With that she finished dishing up the stew. </p><p>	When Hermione was done writing her response she handed it over to the black owl who took off out the door that Hugo and Arthur were walking through causing them to duck. “Whose owl was that?” Arthur asked as he took his seat at the table. </p><p>	“Draco Malfoy’s, he asked me to have supper with him tomorrow.” Hermione said as she accepted the bowl of stew from Molly. </p><p>	Arthurs eyebrows furrowed. “You sure that’s a good idea?” </p><p>	“Oh honestly Arthur! Don’t tell me you didn’t like the boy when he was here yesterday. I saw you two chatting away about something.” Molly said rolling her eyes taking her seat now that everyone was served. </p><p>	“I never said I don’t like him, just wanting to…um…protect our daughter-in-law.” He replied suddenly very interested in his stew. </p><p>	Molly scuffed and didn’t bother to respond. Instead she turned to Hugo. “Your owl dropped that letter off for you at the same time. “</p><p>	Hugo immediately snatched it up and ripped the letter open. Reading it quickly he was nearly bouncing in his seat. “Mr Malfoy said that he’d be happy to teach me how to ride a broom. He also says that he’ll talk to you tomorrow mom about when.”</p><p>	Hermione smiled at her son. “That’s great. Now why don’t you eat your dinner?” she was happy her son was so happy, especially with everything going on. </p><p>	The next day followed much like the one before it. Hermione bid everyone goodbye in the morning before work and spent most of her day dealing with paper work. Harry came around again at lunch just to see how she was doing and to invite her and Hugo over for supper on the weekend. </p><p>	When she asked Harry if Ron had said anything more to him he just shook his head. “I’m sorry he hasn’t. But I haven’t spoken to him much today, been super busy setting up raids. There’s also been rumors going around about some serious dark magic happening so I’ve had to send some people looking into them.”</p><p>	“It’s ok Harry, I know your busy enough with out having to worry about Ron and mine’s relationship.” </p><p>	Harry walked around the desk and gave Hermione a brotherly hug. “I’ve always got time for my best friends. If I find anything out I’ll come and tell you or send him to tell you himself. It will all work out, I know it will.” </p><p>	Hermione waved him goodbye as he left. She wished that she could feel as confident about it as Harry was. She spent the rest of her day at her desk, afraid that if she left she’d run into Ron and would have to explain that she was having supper with Draco that night. Some how she didn’t think that would improve matters between them. </p><p>	Finally when 5:30 rolled around she was unable to wait any longer. Setting her desk to rights for the night she disapperated to the Leaky Cauldron. Once she had arrived and got her bearings she picked the table that she, Draco and Hugo had sat at the other day. </p><p>	Knowing she still had a while to wait before Draco arrived she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She always kept at least one book in her beaded bag for times when she had to wait for a while. Meant that she was never bored. Today she had decided to read the biography that the clerk at Flourish and Blotts had given her. She was aware that it may seem weird to be reading a book about herself but she wanted to see how well the author had done. </p><p>	He had actually done a good job and within moments Hermione was absorbed in the book. So absorbed in fact that when Draco arrived it took her a full five minutes before she realized that he was there. </p><p>	“Oh Draco I’m sorry. I just got so in to the book.” She said as she hurriedly put the book away. </p><p>	Draco just chuckled as he took the seat opposite from her. “It’s ok. It’s nice to know that something’s never change.” </p><p>	Hermione narrowed her eyes at his comment. “What do you mean?” </p><p>	“I use to think that You-know-who could be standing right in front of you and you would yell at him for disturbing you while you read.” </p><p>	“Only if he tried to interrupt me. Trust me there were times when Ron and Harry only just managed to avoid getting hexed. All because they decided that I spent to much time reading.” </p><p>	“They must have had a death wish then. While I know I was terrible to you in school never would I have had the nerve to interrupt you while you were reading. I valued my life too much.” Draco replied his chuckle turning into a laugh that had Hermione joining in. </p><p>	Once they had both calmed down they ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. They didn’t talk while they waited but Hermione was surprised to find that it wasn’t an awkward silence either.  Once their food arrived she decided that she should broach the topic of why they were there. </p><p>	“Why did you want to meet tonight Draco?” Hermione asked as she started to eat. </p><p>	Draco took a minute to answer, chewing his food slowly before answering. “Well I wanted to discuss when I would be teaching Hugo how to ride his broom and where. Also, I wanted to be sure that you and Ron really were ok with this.” </p><p>	“Ron doesn’t know.” She said quickly not looking up from her plate. She could feel Draco’s eyes staring at her, like he was trying to read her mind. Knowing she should explain she started. “He wasn’t happy that I had invited you to Hugo’s birthday and even went so far as to forbid me from letting you near our son. I told him that he needed to do some serious thinking and that when he was ready to behave like an adult to come see me. Hugo and I have been staying at the Burrow the last couple of days.” </p><p>	Draco didn’t answer right away causing Hermione to finally look up and meet his eyes. She’d always thought they were a hard steel grey but now, they looked soft as he stared at her. He caught her by surprise when he reached across the table and took her hand. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>	“What for?” </p><p>	“That you and Ron are having trouble. I’m sorry that I’m partly the cause of it. If me teaching Hugo is going to cause a problem…” </p><p>	“Draco stop.” Hermione said shaking her head knowing where he was going. “It’s not your fault. Ron’s got to grow up and get over things that happened at school. Besides it’s just the potion that broke the cauldron. Things have been tense with us lately so don’t think that you are the cause.” </p><p>	“You sure?”</p><p>	“Positive. Hugo really likes you and it’s important that he has strong male figures in his life that aren’t family.”</p><p>	Draco smiled “I like Hugo too. He’s cheeky and cleaver. Must get that from his mother.” He added with a wink that caused Hermione to laugh. </p><p>	It was while she was laughing that she realized Draco was still holding her hand. Slowly she pulled it away in the pretense of eating again. She hoped he didn’t see the goose bumps on her arms or realize how much she wish she could have left her hand there. </p><p>	What’s wrong with me? She thought. The question bothered her through the rest of dinner. Once they were done they agreed that she would bring Hugo around to Malfoy Manor after lunch on Saturday for his first lesson. </p><p>	After saying goodbye Hermione apperated home and got ready for bed. Thankful that she had four days to get herself in control before she saw Draco again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo has his first flying lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week flew by for Hermione. Hugo had been so excited when she had got home and told him that his first flying lesson would be that weekend. He’d spent much of the next few days reading all he could about flying and polishing his broom. </p><p>	They were still staying with Arthur and Molly at the Burrow because Ron still hadn’t come around to talk. That was the biggest downer of the week. Hermione had been so sure that he would come to realize that they needed to work things out but so far she had been proven wrong. </p><p>	Thinking that he maybe hadn’t come to talk to her because of work, she asked Harry on Friday if he had assigned Ron any cases lately but he said he hadn’t. While there was some cases floating around he’d specifically not assigned any to Ron because of what had been going on with them. This made her feel even worse. Ron wasn’t talking to her because he didn’t want to, not because he was busy. </p><p>	Part of her wanted to break the silence and find Ron and force him to talk. But she was stubborn. Hermione knew from past experiences that if she caved Ron wouldn’t try and fix anything and would think he was right. Also she didn’t want to have to explain to him that their son wanted to spend time with Draco. </p><p>	Draco, that was another thing that had been on her mind lately. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would actually enjoy spending time with him. The rest of their dinner had been pleasant. More then actually. Hermione had actually had fun talking with Draco. </p><p>	She’d always known that he had a sense of humor and that he was intelligent but she never realized just how much. They had discussed the latest article in Transfiguration Weekly and the benefits and advancements in the wolfsbane poition. </p><p>	What had really surprised her was when he had asked her about her work. Her own family rarely asked her about work let alone someone she hardly talked to. Draco seemed honestly interested when she began describing the cases she was working on. He even made a couple of points the defense could bring up that she hadn’t thought of before. </p><p>	She knew that if Ron found out about Draco teaching their son he would flip a lid. She was almost grateful that he didn’t know, she didn’t want anything to ruin Hugo’s first lesson. </p><p>	That Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny gently waking Hermione. That is until the bedroom door burst open and Hugo came running in and jumped on the bed. “Mom it’s Saturday!” He shouted, smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>	Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her son. He was already fully dressed and she had a sneaking suspicion  that he had been up for a while already. “Yes I know it’s Saturday. But you do realize we’re not due at Mr. Malfoy’s until after lunch right?” </p><p>	Hugo didn’t even bother to look ashamed. If anything his smile got bigger. “I know but I couldn’t sleep any longer. Gramma sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready and to see if you needed anything from town today?”</p><p>	“You go tell Gramma that I’ll be down in a few minutes.” She said before playfully pushing her son off the bed. </p><p>	Once he had run back downstairs she leaned back on the bed and ran a hand over her face. She’d been up late the night before working on a house elf welfare case and she really could have done with another hour of sleep. That wasn’t Molly’s fault though, she hadn’t realized that Hermione had brought her work home with her. </p><p>	With a big sigh she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. When she walked down stairs she started immediately over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the table she took a tentative sip to make sure that it wouldn’t burn her mouth before drinking half the cup in one gulp. </p><p>	“Late night?” Molly asked as she put a plate of food down on the table. </p><p>	“Big case right now so I brought some papers home to try and get some done. I don’t think I finally feel asleep until 2 this morning.” Hermione said as she started eating. </p><p>	“Oh dear I’m sorry. I didn’t realize when I sent Hugo up to see you.” </p><p>	Hermione shook her head. “It’s ok Molly. Another cup of coffee and I’ll be fine. Hugo mentioned you were going to town today?” </p><p>	“Yes there a few things I need to pick up. Is there something you need?” </p><p>	“Could you pick me up some more quills and ink? Also could you pick up some more treats for Hugo’s owl?” </p><p>	“Sure thing. Now you eat up and I’ll see you guys when you get back this afternoon.”  Molly said before walking over to the fireplace and being whisked away. </p><p>	Hermione finished her breakfast and grabbing another cup of coffee went outside to enjoy the fresh air. As she sat outside she watched Hugo and Arthur play around with a model airplane that they had found. They had modified it so that as it flew it released a trail of smoke that the controller could change the colour of and use to write in the sky. </p><p>	The rest of the morning passed by with out much excitement. Hermione put together some sandwiches for lunch and she, Hugo and Arthur ate outside in the yard. Once they were done Hugo ran up to his room to grab his broom.</p><p>	Meeting his mom by the fire place they stepped inside and were whisked away to Malfoy Manor. Stepping from the fire place on the other end Hermione took a look around. She had only been to the place once before and it hadn’t been a pleasant memory for her. She was thankful that the fireplace they had just stepped out of wasn’t in the drawing room. </p><p>	As she looked around there was a soft pop and a house elf appeared. Hermione was happy to see the Draco seemed to look after his house elves. The one that had just appeared was wearing a clean pillow case with a piece of lace around the edge. </p><p>	“Mrs. Weasley, master has asked Penny to escort you and young master Weasley out to the yard. If you would follow me.” Penny said giving a small bow before leading them outside. </p><p>	Hermione kept biting her lip trying not to ask the questions that were popping into her head. I’m not at work, I’m not at work. She kept repeating to her self. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Hugo’s lesson by investigating how Draco treated his house elves. </p><p>	Penny lead them through the manor until they reached a door to the outside. Opening the door she bowed Hugo and Hermione out before closing it behind them. Draco was already there dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white polo shirt waiting for them. </p><p>	He walked over to them smiling “Hey guys. So Hugo ready for your first lesson?” Draco said turning to the young boy. </p><p>	Hugo nodded enthusiastically “Yes sir!” </p><p>	“Perfect.” Draco said before looking up at Hermione. “There’s a chair over there by the door if you want to sit and watch. Or if you prefer I can ask Penny to show you to our library? I’m sure there are plenty of books in there that you might find interesting.” </p><p>	Hermione was slightly taken back by Draco’s laid back attitude. “If it’s ok with Hugo I wouldn’t mind watching for a little bit.” </p><p>	Hugo said it was and so Hermione went and took her seat by the door as Draco and her son got started. It was like watching a flying lesson back at Hogwarts and her mind started to drift back to her first, and really only, flying lesson. How no matter how hard she tried her broom wouldn’t jump off the ground for her. How Neville, nervous that he was, pushed off from the ground before everyone else and ended up breaking his wrist. How Harry and Draco had taken off flying because Draco had stolen Neville’s rememberall. </p><p>	Looking back out across the yard she watched as Draco readjusted Hugo’s grip on the handle. She’d never admit it but she’d always been slightly impressed by Draco’s flying ability. She didn’t know anything about flying but she knew that both he and Harry were two of the best flyers from their year at Hogwarts. </p><p>	“Would Mrs Weasley like something to drink?” Penny’s squeaky voice said from by Hermione’s elbow. </p><p>	“Oh, um. Yes please. Juice if you have any.” </p><p>	“Of course. Penny will be right back.” And with that Penny rushed back inside.  In a few moments she was back carrying a tray of drinks and put it down on the table beside Hermione. </p><p>	Hermione reached over and took a glass of juice and took a sip. The flavors of peach and raspberry exploded on her tongue and she sigh at how refreshing it felt. Opening her eyes she saw Penny watching her apprehensively. Realizing that Penny was waiting for her to say something Hermione smiled. “It’s delicious thank you.” </p><p>	“Your welcome Mrs Weasley. Is there anything else Penny can get for you?” the house elf asked bowing so low that her nose touched the grass. </p><p>	Hermione chewed her lip for a minute wondering if she should ask the question that had been playing on her mind. “Actually Penny. I have a question for you. How does Master Malfoy treat you?” </p><p>	Penny smiled widely at the question. “Master mentioned that Mrs Weasley might ask this. Master treats Penny very well. Penny gets a new pillow case every month and Master makes sure that I’m looked after should I get sick. Penny couldn’t imagine working for a better Master. Miss Cadence also treats Penny well.”</p><p>	“Where is Cadence today?” </p><p>	“Miss Cadence is in the library reading today.” </p><p>	Looking out across the yard and seeing that Draco and Hugo were still working Hermione turned back to the house elf and asked her to show the way to the library. Penny bowed again and lead the way back through the manor. </p><p>	The manor wasn’t as dark as Hermione had first thought. She suspected that Draco and Astoria had had something to do with that when they took it over. While the lights were still serpent in shape and gleamed silver, and the walls were still the green that she remembered. Now however everything seemed to reflect the light and make everything brighter where before the walls and everything drank the light in making it seem spooky.</p><p>	Penny lead her through the hallways before coming to stop in front of a pair of large oak doors. “Misses will find miss Cadence inside. Penny must now go start supper.” </p><p>	Hermione smiled at the house elf before walking into the library. She wasn’t prepared for just how large the room was. Shelves of books lined the room from floor to ceiling and at the far end was a sitting area complete with couch and fire place. Hermione’s fingers itched to touch each and everyone of the books that lay on the shelves. </p><p>	“Mrs. Weasley?” came a small voice from the sitting area. </p><p>	Remembering that she wasn’t alone Hermione made her way to the other end of the room. “Hi Cadence. Sorry if I’m interrupting.” </p><p>	Cadence smiled and shook her head. “Not at all Mrs. Weasley, you just surprised me. Can I help you with anything?” she asked closing the book that she had been reading. </p><p>	“No, your father and Hugo are still having their flying lesson and, honestly, I can only watch for so long.” Hermione said as she took a seat in one of the plush chairs near by. </p><p>	“Father can talk for hours about flying. You should hear some of the conversations that he and Scorpius have during the holidays. Honestly I’m glad Hugo is taking lessons with him, means I don’t have to try and seem interested.” Cadence said with a  shrug. </p><p>	“I understand you there. When Hugo and his father get going I h.-ave to try and make myself scarce. Did you have a lot in common with Astoria?” </p><p>	Cadence winced before shaking her head. “Aunt Astoria didn’t have much time for me. Father said it’s cause I reminded her to much of her sister. She was never mean to me just, wouldn’t go out of her way to spend time with me. Father and Scorpius miss her a lot though.” </p><p>	Hermione felt her heart break a little bit for the young girl. It was clear that she deeply cared about Draco and Scorpius but it was also clear that she wished she’d had someone to call mother.</p><p>	“What is that you’re reading there?” Hermione asked motioning to the book that Cadence had been reading. </p><p>	Cadence looked down at the book that was sitting in her lap and smiled. “Hogwarts, A History.” </p><p>	“That was one of my favorite books when I was going through school.”</p><p>	“I want to know everything I can about Hogwarts before I go. I would really like to get the revised edition but Father hasn’t had a chance to take me out shopping lately.” </p><p>	“Why didn’t you mention it to him for your birthday?” </p><p>	Cadence looked up at Hermione with a confused look. “How did you know about my birthday?” </p><p>	Shit “He mentioned it to Hugo and I when me met up with him the other day.” She said quickly. It was true, she just didn’t want Cadence to know that he had asked her and Hugo for gift ideas. </p><p>	“Oh. Yeah I was visiting Gramma Greengrass that day.” Cadence said running a finger down the cover of her book. </p><p>	“Maybe you and I could go to Diagon Alley sometime?” Hermione asked out of no where. There was something about Cadence that reminded her of herself. </p><p>	Cadence looked up at Hermione in surprise. “Really?” </p><p>	“Of course. It would be nice to have some female company, what with Rose my daughter being away at school, it gets pretty lonely.” </p><p>	“I’d like that.” Cadence said smiling. </p><p>	“Perfect. I’ll talk it over with your father but what about next Saturday? Hugo will be here for his lesson then you and I can take off for a couple of hours.” </p><p>	“Sounds great.” Cadence said, for the first time since Hermione met her, sounding like the young girl she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron shows up and Hermiones finally had enough. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All through the next day Hugo kept talking about all the things Draco had told him. He had been so excited when they finally left Malfoy Manor he’d practically been jumping. </p><p>	Before they had left Hermione had taken Draco aside and asked him about her taking Cadence out the next weekend. She could see the shock in Draco’s eyes but she could also see the appreciation in them. </p><p>	“That would be great Hermione. I try to spend as much time with her as possible but I know there’s things she wishes she had a female to talk to about. My mom and Astoria’s are great but they intimidate her a bit I think.” Draco said running a hand through his hair. </p><p>	Hermione smiled at him. “Well I’m happy to take her out for a girls day then.”</p><p>	“After would you and Hugo like to stay for supper?” </p><p>	The question caught Hermione slightly off guard. Did she feel comfortable having dinner with him and his daughter? The answer was surprisingly yes. Once again she couldn’t get over how much at ease she felt around him. </p><p>	After setting up the time for the following weekend Hermione and Hugo went back to the Burrow. Sunday they spent with Arthur and Molly just being lazy. </p><p>	Finally around three in the afternoon the mother and son got themselves ready and flooed over the Potter residence. Stepping out of the fireplace in the kitchen they found Kreacher waiting for them. </p><p>	Kreacher was getting on in years now and was even more wrinkled then before. But any time that Harry or Ginny even hinted that maybe they should get a second elf so as to not over tax him Kreacher would throw a fit. He prided himself on serving the great Harry Potter and wasn’t about to let another elf take that away from him. </p><p>	“Good evening Kreacher.” Hermione said smiling down at the elderly house elf. </p><p>	Kreacher bowed low to her “Hello Misses Weasley. Mistress and Master wished Kreacher to tell you that they are waiting for you in the lounge and to tell young Master Weasley that his cousin is upstairs in her room.” </p><p>	“Thank you Kreacher, I’m sure we can find our way from here.” Hermione said before making her way out of the kitchen. Once they were in the hallway Hugo went tearing upstairs to find his cousin while she made her way to the lounge. </p><p>	Opening the door she found Harry and Ginny sitting in chairs by their second fireplace. Harry was flipping through a file on his lap while Ginny seemed to be rereading one of her articles. Both of them looked up from what they were doing as she walked in. </p><p>	“Hermione!” Ginny said jumping up from her chair and giving her friend a hug. “I feel like we haven’t seen you in ages.” </p><p>	Hermione laughed at her friend as she returned the hug. “Ginny you saw me just last weekend.” </p><p>	“Yes but we didn’t really get a chance to talk then.” </p><p>	“Yeah I guess that’s true. How are things going Harry?” she asked as he came over to join them. </p><p>	Harry gave her a quick hug before shrugging “They’re going. There have been more disappearances and Kingsley is getting antsy. To be honest so am I.”</p><p>	“Who has been disappearing?” Hermione asked as they all sat down around the fire again. </p><p>	“You remember Susan Bones?” </p><p>	Hermione felt her stomach drop. “Yes”. </p><p>	“She’s been missing for two days now. Then there’s Pansy Parkinson, she’s been gone for a week now. It’s all people who were some how involved in the fight against Voldemort but no key players have been targeted yet.”</p><p>	“Yet?” </p><p>	Harry looked one of his oldest friends in the eye. “I’m worried that it’s only a matter of time before someone close to us is targeted. First thing tomorrow morning I’m sending owls to all of our friends and family to keep watch. I don’t want anything to happen to any of them.” </p><p>	Hermione reached across and took hold of his hand. “Everyone’s going to be ok.” She said giving his hand a squeeze before turning her attention to Ginny. “How’s work at the paper been lately” she said in order to change the topic. </p><p>	Ginny shrugged “It’s going. They’ve been after me to write an exclusive on playing with the Holy Head Harpies but I  don’t know. I feel like it would be fairly boring.”</p><p>	“Oh come on Ginny I’m sure that would be a big hit. You could tell them about some of your crazy stories. Remember that time that that crazy fan tried to jump on your broom from the stands? Oh wait, wasn’t that you Harry?” </p><p>	Ginny started laughing as Harry’s face went red. “Hey my fiancée had just won the Quidditich  world cup, I was excited.” </p><p>	The girls couldn’t hear him though because they were laughing to hard. “Then there was the time that he thought it’d be a smart idea to try proposing during a match and got a bludger in the face!” Ginny said as she held her sides fighting to breath through the laughter. </p><p>	“You said yes though!” </p><p>	“Well yeah, I was afraid that if I didn’t you’d try something even stupider next time.” </p><p>	Harry rolled his eyes knowing that his wife was just joking around. “Well I do believe this concludes the stupid things Harry Potter has done portion of the evening.”</p><p>	“Oh Harry that’s not even the tip of the iceberg.” Hermione said smiling at her best friend. </p><p>	Thankfully for Harry, Kreacher at that moment appeared and told everyone that supper was ready. The three adults stood to leave the lounge but Ginny took hold of Hermione’s arm to stop her. When Harry looked back she just motioned her head to let him know they’d be along in a minute. </p><p>	Once the door had closed behind him Ginny turned to her friend. “How are you holding up?” she asked. </p><p>	Hermione didn’t have to ask what Ginny meant. She knew that the whole family would know by now that Ron and her were on the outs. She just shrugged. “I’m ok, I have to be for Hugo. But I’m hurt that he hasn’t tried to talk to me since the fight. I know he expects me to come running back to him but I just don’t know why he thinks I’d actually do that.”</p><p>	“Because he’s Ron and he has the emotional range of a teaspoon.” Ginny said with a wink trying to get her friend to smile. When that didn’t work she puller Hermione in for a hug. “I know it’s hard. I honestly don’t know what I’d do if Harry pulled that shit.”</p><p>	Hermione chuckled as she returned the hug. “Come on, you know you’d hit him with a bat boogey curse if he pulled this shit.”</p><p>	Ginny chuckled to as she let her friend go. “To right you are. But seriously if you need anything just let Harry or I know ok? I know Molly loves having you guys there but if you need a change of scenery feel free to drop by. Lily would love to spend some more time with her cousin.”</p><p>	“Actually, would Hugo be able to stay the night? I feel bad making Molly and Arthur look after him while I’m at work all the time. Normally I’d send him to my parents but they’re on vacation next week and…”</p><p>	Ginny just held up her hand. “Hugo can stay here as long as he’d like. One of the perks of working for the paper is I’m home all day.”</p><p>	“Oh thank you Ginny. It’s a big relief.”</p><p>	At that point the door opened and Harry peaked his head in. “You two coming? Suppers going to get cold.” </p><p>	“We’re coming Harry.” Hermione said with a smile and the two girls followed him to the kitchen. </p><p>	The rest of the evening went by peacefully. It felt so nice to sit and talk to Harry and Ginny. They talked about old times and entertained Lily and Hugo with stories of their times at Hogwarts. </p><p>	All to soon it was time for Hermione to leave. Standing by the fire she hugged her friends each in turn. “Thank you for an amazing supper. Kreacher’s cooking keeps getting better and better. Tell him thank you for me.”</p><p>	“I’ll be sure to pass it on. And remember you’re welcome here any time you want.” Harry  said putting his arm around Ginny. </p><p>	“Harry’s right, stop by again soon ok?” </p><p>	Hermione smiled at her friends and said she would before stepping into the fire place back to the burrow. When she stepped out of the other side she heard talking coming from the living. Wondering why Molly and Arthur were still up she decided to walk around to see. </p><p>	Entering she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Ron sitting on the couch talking with his parents. She couldn’t explain it but something inside her seemed to clench in dread at the sight of him. </p><p>	They must have heard her enter though because all three of them turned to look at her. Ron smiled at her standing up. “Ready to come home?” he asked almost arrogantly. Even his mother seemed to notice cause she shoot him a warning glance. </p><p>	Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the door way. “Depends, are you ready to talk about our problems?” </p><p>	Ron rolled his eyes. “I keep telling you we have no problems but sure we can talk if that’s what you really want.” </p><p>	She just looked at Ron knowing he was just humoring her but she decided to ignore it in hopes that he’d come to see that they did in fact have problems. Sighing she nodded. “Ok, I just have to go pack.”</p><p>	“I’ll come help you.” He said following her out of the room. As they walked up the stairs Hermione couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her stomach. </p><p>	As they walked into the room Ron leaned up against the door frame and looked around the room. “I really miss it here sometimes.” </p><p>	Hermione just nodded not really in the mood to talk with him. After such a great evening at Harry and Ginny’s something about what had just transpired since she got back just made her feel drained. </p><p>	“Where’s Hugo by the way?”</p><p>	“He’s staying at Harry and Ginny’s tonight.” She said as she pulled her suit case out and opened it on the bed before pulling out her wand.</p><p>	“Ah ok. I can’t wait until he gets home and I can start teaching him how to ride his broom. He must be so excited.”</p><p>	Hermione paused with her wand in the air. “He’s already got a teacher.” She said suddenly knowing where this conversation was going. </p><p>	“Who Harry? He is the best flyer out of us all I guess I can understand that.” Ron said obviously not paying attention to how Hermione’s whole body had stiffened. </p><p>	“It’s not Harry whose teaching him.”</p><p>	“Who is it th…”</p><p>	Hermione whipped around so that she look Ron in the eye as she said “He asked Draco Malfoy to teach him.” </p><p>	Just as she had expected his ears started going red and his whole body started shaking. “You…asked…Malfoy…to…teach…our…son?” Ron said barely holding back his anger. </p><p>	Hermione put her hands on her hips and stared at Ron. “Actually Hugo asked him himself.”</p><p>	“WHAT!” Ron shouted shaking the house. “I can’t believe you! After everything that he did to you, to us! How can you just be so friendly with him!?”</p><p>	“Because Ronald, I, unlike you, know how to forgive and forget! That period of our lives made us all do things we’d sooner forget and I for one am not going to hold any of it against him when it was against his will.” </p><p>	“Well I don’t care, I don’t want our son to be around him! And I don’t want you to be talking to him either!”</p><p>	That was the last straw for Hermione. While she didn’t like how he was acting about their son being around Draco the moment he tried to dictate who she was to talk to, that crossed a line. </p><p>	“Is that really how you feel?” she said, her voice deathly calm and void of all emotion. </p><p>	Ron didn’t seem to notice this and thought that she was seeing things his way. “Yes it is. Now finish packing so we can go home.”</p><p>	“No.” she said before pointing her wand at him. “And I think you need to leave.” </p><p>	Ron looked at her wand almost amused. “Come on Hermione, you wouldn’t use that against me.” </p><p>	“Do you really want to test me?” Hermione said not lowering her wand an inch. </p><p>	“So what now? I said we’d talk what more do you want?” </p><p>	“I want you to treat me as an intelligent human being Ron. You can’t just tell me who I can and can’t talk to. And I wont let you do that to our children either!”</p><p>	“What are you saying?” Ron asked obviously seeing that she wasn’t going to just agree with him. </p><p>	“I’m saying that I think we need to separate.” She said, unable to believe that she was actually saying this. But deep down she knew that it was time. She prided herself on being independent and wasn’t about to let Ron take that away from her. </p><p>	“Your kidding right?” he said.</p><p>	“I think you should leave.” </p><p>	“Hermione please, I love you.” Ron said walking towards her. </p><p>	Hermione shook her head. “I don’t think you really do any more Ron. Please just leave.” </p><p>	“Hermione…”</p><p>	“Flipendo!” Hermione shouted. Ron was caught unaware and went flying out of the room hitting the wall opposite the door. </p><p>	Immediately Hermione heard foot steps running up the stairs until finally Molly and Arthur had arrived on the landing. They looked back and forth from Ron who was slowly getting to his feet to Hermione who was holding her wand still pointed at him. </p><p>	Ron dusted himself off and scowled at Hermione. “Fine if that’s how you feel then! Just don’t expect me to take you back when you come begging.” And with that he stormed down stairs. </p><p>	Arthur and Molly exchanged looks before Arthur took off down the stairs after his son and Molly came in to the room to wrap Hermione in a hug. She had lowered her wand now and had tears streaming down her eyes as everything that had just happened hit home. </p><p>	“Shhhh it’s ok.” Molly said as she rocked Hermione trying to give some small amount of comfort to the girl. </p><p>	Hermione finally managed to calm down enough that she was able to step away from Molly and wipe her eyes. “I’m sorry Molly. I just, I couldn’t deal with it any more. I snapped and I don’t know what I’m going to do now.” </p><p>	Molly just shook her head. “Don’t you stress about it child. You did the right thing.” When Hermione looked at Molly in confusion she explained “You two weren’t exactly being quiet and Arthur and I heard the whole thing. Arthur is probably giving Ron a piece of his mind right now. But believe me when I tell you that I think you did exactly the right thing.” </p><p>	At that moment a silver weasel appeared in the room and spoke with Arthurs voice. “He’s coming back up. Might have made things worse.”</p><p>	“Oh dear.” Molly said shaking her head as they heard foot steps storming up the stairs. </p><p>	“I can’t deal with him right now Molly. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Hermione said standing and grabbing her bag. Turning on the spot the last thing she saw was Ron appearing at the bed room door, his face red with anger before she disapperated. </p><p>	She focused her mind on the first place she could think of and let herself be taken there. When she felt solid ground under her feet she stopped and looked up at the iron gate in front of her. No one would have thought the first place she’d think to find comfort would have been Malfoy Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione finds comfort with the last person she ever suspected. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stood there for a minute looking up at the gate trying to decide if she had seriously lost it. Even if she and Draco were becoming friends he certainly wouldn’t be interested in helping her at a time like this. </p><p>	She was just about to walk away when the iron bars of the gate twisted to form a mouth. From it came Draco’s voice. “Whose there?” it asked. </p><p>	“Hermione Weasley.” She said, her voice shaking as she spoke. </p><p>	“Hermione? Come in, I’ll have Penny meet you in the foyer.” And with that the gates opened to let her through.</p><p>	Hermione walked down the path between tall hedges on either side. In the distance she could hear a fountain and peacocks shuffling around. Finally she came to a set of giant oak doors. Just as she was deciding if she should knock or not one of them opened to show Penny waiting for her. </p><p>	“Mrs. Weasley, Master has asked Penny to show you to the Library.”</p><p>	“Thank you Penny. Please lead the way.” Hermione said trying to hold herself together. </p><p>	Penny lead her through the manor, and Hermione was thankful she was there. With all the twists and turns she knew she would have been lost in a minute. Finally they came to the library doors and Penny opened the door to let her in. </p><p>	Hermione walked in feeling nervous. She wasn’t sure what to say when she saw Draco or really why she was even there. Before she could run though Draco had already noticed her arrival and was standing to greet her. </p><p>	“Hermione what brings you here this late at night?” He asked walking towards her, concern written all over his face. </p><p>	Something inside her just snapped and before she knew what was happening tears were falling again and she couldn’t stop them. Immediately Draco gathered her up in his arms and lead her over to the couch. Sitting down beside her he kept a hold of her as she cried her eyes out. She had pulled her shelf together with Molly cause she had to but now she felt like she was able to just let everything out without having to pretend to be strong. </p><p>	Hermione wasn’t sure how long they sat there but not once did Draco make a move to let her go and she was thankful. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. </p><p>	When she had finally calmed down enough she lifted her head to see that someone, most likely Penny had brought a small pile of handkerchiefs and placed them on the coffee table. Smiling Hermione took one and wiped her eyes. </p><p>	“I’m sorry about that Draco.” </p><p>	“What happened?” he asked, keeping his one arm around her shoulder. </p><p>	Hermione looked sideways at him before telling him everything that had happened. When she was done Draco pulled her back into another hug. “He’s an idiot. I’m sorry but he always has been. It took him years to figure out what a great girl he had in you and now because you want to be friends with me he’s going to throw that all away.” </p><p>	Hermione pulled back to look at him, replaying what he had just said in her mind. “You think I’m a great girl?” </p><p>	Immediately she could feel Draco stiffen as he realized what he had said. “Well, yeah. Honestly I always thought you were an amazing person. I just, I guess I was jealous. I’d been taught that if you didn’t come from a pure blood family that you were nothing and here you were ten times better at magic then I could ever hope to be. Really I was jealous of all of you. Harry was popular and didn’t even try, you were great at magic, and Weasel, well he had you.” </p><p>	The last part was said so quietly that Hermione almost missed it. Even in her emotional mind his words struck something inside of her. Before she could really focus on what he had said though Draco had already gone off on another tangent. “I’m glad you felt like you could come here though. Feel free to stay as long as you need to.” He said smiling down at her. </p><p>	Hermione smiled back “Thank you. Do…do you mind if I sleep here tonight then? I can’t go back to the Burrow cause Ron will be waiting but if I go to Harry’s then he’s likely to catch me there. And of course I can’t go home….”</p><p>	“Hermione enough. Of course you can stay the night. Come on, you must be exhausted, let me show you to your room.” Draco said standing and offering his hand. </p><p>	Hermione took it and let him help her to her feet. Together they walked out of the library and down the hall. Thankfully they didn’t have to go far before Draco was stopping in front of a door. “I hope this one suits you. My rooms just two doors down on the right if you need anything.” </p><p>	Turning back to Draco she smile at him. “Thank you Draco. For everything.” Standing up on her tippy toes she kissed him on his cheek. As she pulled away his eyes caught hers and she saw something in them that caused her to pause. They were alight with fire that threatened to burn her from the inside out. </p><p>	She lost track of time, just staring into his eyes until finally he blinked and the fire was gone. Giving her a warming smile Draco stepped back “Any time Hermione.” And with that he turned and walked down the hall to his room, leaving a very confused Hermione. </p><p>***</p><p>	Draco lay in his bed that night analyzing his emotions and everything that had transpired that evening. The fact that Hermione had come to him in her time of need made his stomach do flips and when she had kissed his check his whole body had gone flush. </p><p>	He knew that he shouldn’t be happy that her marriage was on the rocks but he couldn’t help himself. For years he’d harbored secret feelings for her yet he’d never let himself think for a moment that he’d have a chance with her. </p><p>	Then that day in Diagon alley, he’d let himself take a risk and ask her to help him. When she’d almost said no he’d felt his heart drop until her son had stepped in. That day had been so much fun. He’d been impressed by Hugo and had taken an instant liking to the little red head. </p><p>	Ever since that day he’d felt like he’d been walking on cloud nice. First Diagon Alley, then Hugo’s birthday all the way up to them having supper together. When she had first told him during dinner that Ron didn’t like them spending time together he couldn’t help but feel kind of happy about it. </p><p>	He knew it was wrong but part of him had started day dreaming about them being a couple and them being a family. Try as he might he hadn’t been able to stop his mind from going there. And then when Hermione had asked to spend time with Cadence, it almost seemed like she was open to the idea. </p><p>	Draco sighed and rolled on to his side wondering how Hermione was sleeping. It had taken all of his will power not to kiss her after she’d kissed him on the cheek. But now would not be a good time to indicate his feelings towards her. With everything that had happened to her, it would only upset her more and that was the last thing he wanted to do. </p><p>	Closing his eyes he finally let himself fall sleep, hoping that he’d be able to spend time with Hermione in the morning. </p><p>***</p><p>	Hermione opened her eyes the next morning as the sun filtered through the window. Her dreams had been plagued during the night. In one Ron had been towering over her screaming and demeaning her while in another her family was taken away from her. In both though just when she felt herself giving up hope she’d remember those grey eyes and somehow she’d feel stronger. </p><p>	Stretching on the sheets she stared up at the ceiling let her mind wander over the events of the past night. When she thought of Ron she felt numb. She couldn’t believe the way their marriage had gone but perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised. They had never been the perfect couple, always bickering. Up until a year ago she would have said that part of their relationship was what made them work but now…</p><p>	There was a soft knock on the door and when she called to whoever it was to come in Penny peaked her head in. “Master asked Penny to let Mrs. Weasley know that breakfast is ready. He also asked Penny to tell Mrs. Weasley that should she wish to change her clothes Penny could grab some of the late Mistresses things.” </p><p>	Hermione bit her lip she hadn’t had a chance to grab any clothes the night before and she hadn’t replaced the ones she had used before in her bag. She doubted that she’d be able to fit into anything Astoria wore but it would be better than walking around in the same clothes all day. </p><p>	“That would be great thank you Penny.” </p><p>	“Penny will be right back.” And with that the little house elf darted away and down the hall. Within minutes she was back though with a neatly folded pile of clothes floating in front of her. </p><p>	“Penny wasn’t sure what Mrs. would like to wear so she brought a few choices. Would Mrs. like Penny to help her dress?” </p><p>	Hermione shook her head as she got out of bed. “No that won’t be necessary Penny. Would you mind waiting outside and showing me to breakfast once I’m done.” </p><p>	Penny nodded before leaving the room once more. Once the door was closed again Hermione began sorting through the clothes that Penny had left. She was surprised at the variety of muggle clothes that Astoria had owned and ended up settling on a pair of grey dress pants and a white blouse that perhaps showed a bit more cleavage then she was use to but made her feel attractive all the same. Slipping on the pair of low heels that she had worn the night before she glanced at herself in the mirror. She was also surprised to find that she and Astoria had been close to the same size. Seeing a brush on a nearby table she grabbed it and pulled it through her hair a few times before she finally felt ready to face the day. </p><p>	Opening the door she walked out into the hall way to see Penny waiting patiently for her. When Penny saw her, the little elf smiled widely before announcing that she looked beautiful and asking if she was ready for breakfast. </p><p>	Saying that she was Hermione let Penny lead her through the hallways again. This time she tried to pay attention to where she was going so that she wouldn’t have to rely on Draco and Penny in the future. </p><p>	This thought caused her to stop in her tracks which caused the house elf to stop in turn. She’d just thought about staying at the Manor for longer than just the night. But she wouldn’t right? She’d go back to the Burrow after work today to grab her things and then she’d go….</p><p>	She didn’t know where she’d go. She couldn’t stay at the Burrow cause Ron would know to find her there. And Harry and Ginny’s were out of the question cause if he couldn’t find her at the Burrow he’d try there next. Her parents were out of town for the week and she didn’t feel comfortable just staying at their place without them. Then there was the fact that if she and Ron were really going to be separated that she’d have to find a place for her and Hugo to stay.  That was another thing, how was she going to tell the kids. </p><p>	All these thoughts caused her head to start to spin and she reached out and grabbed the wall for support. She heard Penny’s high pitched voice asking if she was ok but she couldn’t answer. She then heard footsteps running towards her and around the corner came Draco. </p><p>	When he saw her he immediately put his hands on her shoulders and held her steady. Through the fog she could hear him speaking. </p><p>	“Hermione look at me. You have to calm down and look at me. Please look at me.” He said soothingly and eventually Hermione managed to look up into his grey eyes. </p><p>	It was those eyes that made her head stop spinning. Just like in her dreams those eyes made her stronger. She took a deep breath, still keeping her eyes locked on his. For some reason staring at those eyes made her believe that everything would be alright. </p><p>	Finally she felt stable again and she managed to smile a little at Draco to let him know she was ok. He returned the smile but didn’t let her go. Instead he slid his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall way to the kitchen. </p><p>	Only when she was seated at the table with a large plate of food in front of her did Draco finally decide to speak. “Are you ok now?” he asked watching her carefully. </p><p>	Hermione took a bite of the food on her plate trying to decide what to say. “For now I guess.” </p><p>	“What happened back there?” </p><p>	She put closed her eyes for a minute sorting through all her emotions. “I guess I had a panic attack. I was trying to figure out where I was going to go and where I was going to stay and how I was going to explain it all to the kids and I guess I just panicked.”</p><p>	Draco reached across the table and took her hand in his. “Don’t worry about any of that right now. You’ll be able to figure it all out in time. And for now feel free to stay here as long as you’d like.” </p><p>	Hermione immediately start protesting but Draco cut her off. “I’m serious. The manor is easily big enough for all four of us. Six even should you still be here when Rose and Scorpio come back from school.”</p><p>	Hermione lifted her eyes to Draco’s and just stared at them for a minute before nodding. “Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what I’d do if it weren’t for you right now.”</p><p>	Draco smiled before leaning back in his seat. “No worries. Do you have to go to work today?” he asked as he took a sip of coffee. </p><p>	“Yeah we’re too close to the trail date on that case I was telling you about for me to take a day off right now. I’m already going to have to visit the Burrow at some point today to get Hugo and mine’s things and then I have to pick him up from Harry’s. I also have to visit a lawyer about drafting up divorce papers and then I have to write Rose. ” she said her voice getting faster with each word that she said until once again Draco took hold of her hand. </p><p>	“You go to work, I’ll stop by the Burrow and get your things from Molly. That way if Ron is there you won’t have to see him. After that if you send an owl to Harry I’ll go and pick Hugo up and he can spend the day with Cadence and I.” </p><p>	“I can’t ask you to take a day off work to do all that Draco.” Hermione said shaking her head. </p><p>	“Hermione, I could take a year off work and it wouldn’t effect a thing. I only pop in on occasion for meetings and to make sure that they remember what I look like. Things actually run better if I’m not there micromanaging every little thing. Now will you let me help you?” </p><p>	Seeing that she wasn’t likely to change his mind Hermione nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>	“That’s what friends are for. Now are you going to be ok at work if you see Ron?” </p><p>	“I’ll owl Harry explaining everything. He’ll run interference if I ask him. Could I actually borrow your owl so I can send him a letter right away?” she asked. </p><p>	“Of course. You finish eating and I’ll go grab Onyx along with a quill and some parchment.” Draco said standing and leaving the room. </p><p>	Hermione turned her attention back to the food on her plate. Her mind was still spinning but knowing that she had someone to lean on helped. It wasn’t that she didn’t think the rest of the Weasleys and Harry wouldn’t be there but they were family and they couldn’t exactly pick sides. Having someone totally separate from them was nice. </p><p>	She still wasn’t sure how she was going to break the news to the kids but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hide it from them. She wished that she could tell Rose face to face but wasn’t sure how to do that. </p><p>	Before she could think too far down that thread though Draco was back with his owl on his shoulder. Placing the quill and parchment in front of her he smiled. “There you go. Anything else you need?” </p><p>	Hermione shook her head. “Thank you for all of this Draco. I’m serious I don’t know if I can say it enough how much this all means to me.” </p><p>	“It’s really no problem at all. Now if you’ll excuse me I should go let Cadence know that you and Hugo will be staying with us for a while. When your done just give the letter to Onyx here and he’ll make sure that it’s delivered.” Draco placed the owl in question on the back of the chair he’d been sitting in before making to leave the room. As he reached the door though he turned back. “By the way, you look good today.” And with that he left. </p><p>	Hermione stared at the door that Draco had just left through stunned for a minute. Her life had seriously taken some weird turns over the last few days. Giving her head a shake she put quill to parchment and started writing. </p><p>	Dear Harry and Ginny,<br/>
I don’t want to put everything in a letter and I’m sure by now you’ve either heard from Molly or Ron himself. Either way I’ve decided to leave Ron. I have to think about the kids and us fighting all the time isn’t good for them. I’m staying with Draco for now because Ron wouldn’t think to find me here and I’m not ready to see him yet.<br/>
Speaking of Draco, he’s going to be stopping by to pick Hugo up for me so that I can do some other things.<br/>
I’m sorry for having to put this in a letter. I promise I will talk to you guys soon.<br/>
Hermione </p><p> </p><p>	Folding the parchment up she gave it to Onyx who took it in his beak and flew out the nearby window. He had just left when Draco walked back in the room with Cadence by his side laughing at something he must have said. </p><p>	Even though she knew Draco was a father it still surprised her to see him actually acting like one. He had a way with kids that you wouldn’t expect with someone how’d had the childhood he had. </p><p>	When Draco noticed her watching them he smiled and Hermione’s heart seemed to skip a beat. Her mind was starting to piece together things that she hadn’t wanted to look at before. Could she really be developing feelings for Draco Malfoy?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco spends the day with the kids while Hermione gets divorce papers drafted up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco apparated into the front yard of the Burrow with a loud pop. The noise of his arrival had Molly through the kitchen door in an instant. When she saw him she stopped and smiled at him. </p><p>	“Draco how nice to see you again. If you’re here to see Hermione and Hugo I’m afraid they aren’t here right now.” She said as she dried her hands on the dish towel she had brought out with her. </p><p>	“I know that Mrs. Weasley. Hermione came to the manor last night after her fight with Ron.” He replied walking closer. </p><p>	Molly sighed in relief, “I’m glad she managed to find somewhere to go last night. I was so worried about her when she left. Ron was throwing a fit and well frankly I’m just happy Hugo wasn’t around to see him like that.” </p><p>	Draco nodded. “I’ve offered her to stay at the manor for a bit until she gets things sorted. I don’t think she’d appreciate Ron knowing right now though since, from what I understand, I’m part of the reason this all happened.” As he said it he actually felt bad for being the reason. While he cared for Hermione he had only ever wanted her to be happy. </p><p>	“I understand I wont tell anyone else where she is. But please, keep me updated? She’s like a daughter to me and I worry about her.” Molly said with a sigh. </p><p>	“Of course I will. And I’ll make sure that she writes you herself to let you know she’s ok.”</p><p>	Molly nodded before looking up at Draco again. “Was there anything else you needed Draco?”</p><p>	“Actually I came to grab Hermione and Hugo’s things. She wasn’t sure if he’d still be here so I offered to come instead. Could you give me a hand?”</p><p>	Molly said of course before leading him into the house and up the stairs. She offered to pack Hermione’s things and showed him where to find Hugo’s room. Walking in he took a look around and smiled. Hugo had only been there for a week yet his things were literally scattered everywhere. </p><p>	Finding his truck Draco flipped it open before pulling out his wand. With a delicate swish all of Hugo’s items neatly piled themselves into his trunk. Once that was done he levitated it and maneuvered it out of the room. </p><p>	He met Molly down stairs near the fire place. It looked like she had already sent Hermione’s things through. Setting the trunk in the fire place he sent it along to the Manor before turning back to Molly. </p><p>	“Thank you for your help Mrs. Weasley. As I said I’ll be sure to have Hermione contact you.” </p><p>	Molly stepped forward and wrapped Draco in a hug that surprised him. Not sure what to really do he tentatively hugged her back. </p><p>	When she stepped away she smiled up at him. “Take care of her. And just give her time.”</p><p>	“Mrs. Weasley?” Draco asked not sure what she was saying. </p><p>	Molly shook her head. “Don’t pretend you don’t care for her. I’ve seen the way she lights up when she talks about you. Sure you guys may have just started talking over a week ago but these things happen for a reason. I know I’m Ron’s mother and should be upset that they are probably over, and I am in a way, but I’ve seen it coming for a while now. I just want everyone to be happy and if you make her happy then that makes me happy.” </p><p>	“I just want her to be happy too. And if that’s with me great but I’m not going to force her to make decisions that she’s not ready to make. She already broke my nose once, I don’t feel like going through that again.” </p><p>	“Then just give her time. I’m sure she’ll come around.”</p><p>	“Thank you Mrs. Weasley.”</p><p>	“It’s Molly. I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other.” </p><p>***</p><p>	Hermione was sitting at her desk and there was a knock at her door. Her heart skipped a beat as it did every time someone had knocked that morning. It was her fear that it would be Ron coming to berate her again. </p><p>	Taking a deep breath she sat up straight in her chair. “Come in.” she called trying to look composed.</p><p>	When the door opened and it was Harry that was on the other side Hermione relaxed considerably. “Oh Harry thank merlin it’s you.” She said standing up and giving her best friend a hug. </p><p>	Harry hugged her back before pulling away and looking down at her face. “Hermione what happened? I got your owl this morning, well I guess it’s really Malfoy’s owl, but anyways. What happened?” </p><p>	Hermione looked down at the ground and swallowed before going into everything that had happened the night before. When she was done Harry pulled her into a tight hug again and just held her for a while. </p><p>	“I’m so sorry Hermione. Is there anything that I can do?” he asked still holding on to her. </p><p>	She shook her head before pulling away. “No not really. Just knowing you don’t hate me is enough. I’m hoping that once this is all over Ron and I can have a decent friendship. We need to for the sake of the kids.”</p><p>	“Well if there is anything you need me or Ginny to do or even a place to stay just let me know.” Harry said with a smile. </p><p>	“Thanks but I think we’ll be ok at Draco’s for now.”</p><p>	“I wanted to ask. What’s going on with you two? I’m not accusing but does he have something to do with what’s going on between you and Ron?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>	Hermione shook her head “No he doesn’t. I’ve started to see things in Ron’s and mine relationship lately that should have been warning signs. Draco’s just helping me through all this and I couldn’t be more happy with his support. Not that you and the others aren’t supportive but I can’t ask you to get caught up in what’s going on. Your family and it’d be wrong to have you guys involved.”</p><p>	“You do realize though that we are involved anyways? But I understand. I’ll see if I can keep Ron occupied for the next couple of days.”</p><p>	“Thanks Harry.”</p><p>***</p><p>	Draco walked up and knocked on the door of the small cottage. As he waited he took a look around the town. He’d heard of Godric’s Hollow but had never been to visit. He supposed it was only fitting that the great Harry Potter would come back to where it all began to raise his family. </p><p>	The door creaked open to show a wizen old house elf standing on the other side. “How may Kreacher help you?”</p><p>	“Could you let Mrs. Potter know Draco is here for Hugo.” </p><p>	Kreacher looked Draco over before closing the door and disappearing back inside. A few minutes later the door opened again only this time Ginny was on the other side. </p><p>	“Come on in Draco. Sorry about Kreacher he doesn’t trust strangers.” She said moving aside to let him in.</p><p>	“No problem at all Ginny. I trust you got Hermione’s letter about me picking up Hugo?” he said feeling kind of awkward as he entered the house. </p><p>	“Not so fast. I want to know what’s going on and why one of my best friends is currently holed up at your place?” Ginny said with her hands on her hips, her attitude changing completely. </p><p>	Draco was a little taken back at the change. “Well she and Ron have had a fight and she’s at my place because she feels comfortable there.”</p><p>	“Yes but why does she feel comfortable there? What’s going on between you two?”</p><p>	“We’re friends that’s it. I was as surprised as anyone when she showed up at the manor last night but if that’s where she feels safest then I’m not about to turn her away. If she had come here Ron would have followed her as I’m sure he showed up last night?”</p><p>	Ginny sighed. “Yeah he did. He was angry and didn’t make sense. Just said that he was looking for Hermione. When we said she wasn’t here he left right away. Guess it all makes sense now.” Dropping her arms to her side she looked up at Draco “I’m sorry I’m just worried about her. I know things haven’t been going well between her and Ron, hell I think the whole world knows the way those two fight. I just don’t want her getting hurt anymore then she already is.”</p><p>	“Trust me, I don’t want her hurt either. I know I wasn’t exactly kind to you guys at school and for that I’ll be eternally sorry. But she has seen something in me that makes her feel safe and I’m not going to question it while she needs it. But I must ask, if Ron showed up here last night, does Hugo know?” Draco asked suddenly realizing that the young boy might have heard something he shouldn’t have. </p><p>	Ginny immediately shook her head. “Not that I know of no. Him and Lily were upstairs playing when he showed up.”</p><p>	“Not sure if that’s a blessing or not. He’s going to have to be told eventually.” </p><p>	The two of them stood there for a moment in silence. Finally Ginny shrugged “Not going to do any good worrying about it now. I’ll go grab Hugo if you’re ready?” she asked and when Draco nodded she headed down the hall way they had been standing in and disappeared through a door at the far end. </p><p>	 As he waited he took a look around at the hall way he was standing in. Opposite of him was a wall full of photos. Stepping closer he decided to take a look. The oldest were of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There was one of Potters wedding and another of Ron and Hermione’s. </p><p>	Seeing the picture of Hermione in her wedding gown made his heart clench. She looked beautiful and he regretted even more than normal how he had treated her when they were younger. He could make excuses but it didn’t change anything. </p><p>	Moving on down the wall he saw pictures of the Potter family. In some Ron or Hermione or one of their kids would be present. The last picture he saw was of what he could only assume was the full Weasley family. It was huge and he could point out Molly and Arthur in the center. Everyone seemed to be there. As he looked closer he found Hermione and Ron but something seemed off with them. </p><p>	In previous pictures they had been either hand in hand or Ron had had an arm around her. In this one though there was space between them. Neither looked truly happy. Sure Hermione had a smile on her face but he knew her well enough to know it was fake. As the people in the picture moved she even seemed to want to inch farther away from him.</p><p>	“That was taken last summer before school started again.” Hugo said from behind him. </p><p>	Draco turned to see the boy looking at the picture too. “You have a large family.” He said not really sure what else to say. </p><p>	“I wish it had been taken a few months earlier when they were really happy. By the time that picture was taken Rose and I knew something was up.”</p><p>	“What do you mean?” Draco asked not sure just how much the boy knew. </p><p>	Hugo turned his brown eyes on the older man. “We may be kids but we know when our parents are fighting. I don’t know when it really started but over a few months their disagreements got more frequent and louder. Dad wouldn’t come home until late at night and would leave first thing in the morning. He always made sure to have time for Rose and I though. By the time this picture was taken though Rose and I knew they were fighting more then they let on.”</p><p>	Turning back to the picture he added “They’ve separated haven’t they?” </p><p>	“Why would you think that?” </p><p>	Hugo gave Draco a look that clearly said not to question his intelligence. “Even if I hadn’t been in the kitchen last night getting a glass of water when dad showed up looking for mom, I would have been able to put things together considering you’re here picking me up instead of one of them.”</p><p>	“It’s not really my place to say what’s going on. I’m sorry but I just know that your mom would prefer to tell you herself.” </p><p>	“Yes but you’ve pretty much told me everything I need to know.” Hugo said with a shrug. “Well I’m ready to go whenever you are.”  And together they walked out the door and out to the street. </p><p>***</p><p>	Hermione stood in front of the door nervous on what she knew she must do. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked. </p><p>	“Come in.” came a voice on the other side. </p><p>	Slowly she pushed the door open and walked inside. Sitting at the desk was the best divorce lawyer in London. She also happened to have been Hermione’s year mate at Hogwarts. </p><p>	“Hermione! What do I owe this visit?” Padma asked jumping up from her chair and making her way around her desk. “You look great by the way!” </p><p>	“Thanks Padma. You look great too. How are things with Seamus and the kids?” Hermione asked giving her friend a hug. </p><p>	Padma smiled “Their great as always. What about Ron and your kids?” </p><p>	Hermione paused and bit her lip. This was after all why she had come to see Padma. It was hard though to admit that things weren’t as great as they appeared. From her behavior though Padma was able to piece things together. “Why don’t you sit down?” she said guiding Hermione over to a chair. </p><p>	Sitting beside her Padma took her hands in her own. “This wasn’t a social visit was it?”</p><p>	Hermione shook her head “No it’s not. Ron and I have separated and I knew you were the best there was and while I don’t suspect he will cause problems I just felt better coming to you.”</p><p>	“You don’t think there’s any way for you two to work things out?” Padma asked gently. </p><p>	“He doesn’t see anything wrong. I’ve tried to convince him that there is. We haven’t lived in the same house for the last week and then last night he just went too far. He tried to control who I saw and I can’t let him do that Padma.” </p><p>	“Ok, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. Divorce isn’t a pleasant thing to go through. Even less so for two people who have been friends for as long as you two.”</p><p>	“I just don’t know what else to do. I have to think of the kids too and it will be better for them not to live in a house where their parents are fighting all the time.” </p><p>	“Ok if your certain.” Padma said and when Hermione nodded she got up and walked back around her desk. Flicking her wand papers from the nearby filing cabinet flew out and landed on her desk. “Let’s get these started then.”</p><p>	By the time Hermione made it back to the Manor that night she was mentally drained. Padma lived up to her reputation thinking of things that Hermione had never even considered. She wanted this divorce to be as pain free as possible and she was comfortable thinking that she had been more than fair to Ron. </p><p>	Padma had agreed to drop the finished papers off at her office the next morning for her to get Ron to sign. Hermione wasn’t looking forward to having to do that but knew it was inevitable. </p><p>	When Hermione walked into the entrance hall that night she was greeted by Penny who offered to take her jacket and show her to the dining room. Agreeing she followed the house elf through the manor. Reaching the doors she paused when she heard laughing inside. She couldn’t miss Hugo’s laugh and there was another laugh that had her smiling. </p><p>	Opening the door she walked in to see Hugo, Cadence and Draco all sitting at the table laughing. When they saw her Hugo’s face broke into a huge smile. “Mom, Mr. Malfoy was just telling us about the time you broke his nose.” </p><p>	Hermione looked at Draco confused “I broke your nose?” she asked as she took a seat at the table. </p><p>	“Well I never told you that you broke my nose but yes you did. Third year during the whole Buckbeak situation.” Draco said flashing her a smile. </p><p>	Hermione returned the smile. “Well if you hadn’t been such a prat I wouldn’t have had to punch you. You guys didn’t spend the whole day telling school stories I hope.” </p><p>	“Mr. Malfoy gave me another flying lesson then the three of us spent the rest of the afternoon by the pond in the back where he showed us some of the creatures that lived back there.” Hugo said quickly clearly excited about his day. </p><p>	“That’s great dear. I don’t know if Draco told you but we’re going to be staying here for a little bit.”</p><p>	“I know mom. I…I also know that you and dad are separating. Mr. Malfoy didn’t tell me.” Hugo added quickly seeing the look that his mom shoot Draco’s way. “Dad came by Aunt Ginny’s and Uncle Harry’s last night and I overheard him looking for you. I can put two and two together. I just hope that everyone will be happy now.” 	</p><p>	Hermione’s heart swelled at her sons words. When he talked about flying and such he sounded so much like a kid but then he’d say things like that and she realized just how much he’d grown. “Thank you hun. So do I.”</p><p>	Draco cleared his voice at this point. “Well then, why don’t we have dinner?” clapping his hands food started to appear on the table. </p><p>	After supper they retired to the library where Hermione and Cadence read as Draco and Hugo played wizard chess. It was a peaceful evening and Hermione could almost forget about everything that had been going on. </p><p>	At nine Hugo and Cadence said their goodnights and went off to bed leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Once the door had closed Draco turned and looked at Hermione with those grey eyes. “So truthfully, how was your day?” </p><p>	Hermione sighed and pulled at the end of a curl. “It was, ok I guess. Harry came by to make sure I was ok. After work I went and saw Padma about drafting up divorce papers. I don’t know, it made it all the more real doing that. Made me have to stop and think if I was doing the right thing.”</p><p>	“And?” Draco asked with baited breath. </p><p>	“I think I am. Part of me will always love Ron but with the way he’s been acting and treating me, I just can’t live with him anymore. It’s going to take a while to sort everything out but hopefully at the end of all this we can salvage some sort of friendship, even if it’s just for the sake of the kids.” </p><p>	“You deserve to be happy Hermione.” Draco said giving her a small smile. </p><p>	“What about you Draco? You deserve to be happy to don’t you? Do you ever think about remarrying?”</p><p>	Draco shrugged. “Maybe someday. Astoria only passed away a few months ago so I don’t know if Scorpius would be ready for me to start courting someone new.” </p><p>	“Are you ready?” Hermione asked part of her wanting him to say yes. </p><p>	“I guess I am but I don’t want my son to think that I’m trying to replace his mother.”</p><p>	“You know, you never speak about your marriage with Astoria.” Hermione said as she curled up in the chair she was sitting in. </p><p>	Draco shrugged again. “There’s not much to tell. We were friends more than we were lovers. She made me realize that I was more than just the Malfoy name, that I was worth more then what my father had said. For that I loved her but it was never in a romantic way. We married because of that friendship and it was what kept us together. When she passed away I was afraid that I would never find someone else who would believe in me the same she had.” </p><p>	Hermione reached across and took his hand. “I believe in you.” </p><p>	Draco looked up at her and gave her a small smile. “You do?” he asked sounding almost like a child.</p><p>	She nodded. “I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. Can I, can I tell you something?” </p><p>	When he nodded she took a deep breath. “I always felt sorry for you. Well after second year that is. When I met your father and realized that it was because of him that you acted the way you did. And then after sixth year and everything you went through. I knew that deep down you were a good guy.”</p><p>	“After how I treated you guys?” </p><p>	“Again it’s how you were raised. You didn’t know any better.”</p><p>	They sat together in silence for a few minutes, Hermione’s hand still resting on Draco’s. That is until the scream broke them from their spell</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron comes to some extreme conclusions </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before either of them really thought both Hermione and Draco were out of their seats and racing out the door. Both raced down the hallway following the scream until they reached Cadences room. </p><p>	Hugo met them there trying to open the door that simply wouldn’t budge. </p><p>	Draco moved the young boy aside and pointed his wand at the door. “Alohamora!” he shouted and the door flew open. </p><p>	Everyone raced inside to see Cadence pressing herself up against the wall closest to the door. Seeing her father she ran and wrapped her arms around his waist </p><p>	“Cadence what happened?” he asked crouching down so that he was face to face with her. </p><p>	“I had just finished brushing my teeth and had come back to the room to get changed. That when I saw them.”</p><p>	“Who?” Hermione asked finally looking around the room. The window on the far wall as open and the drawers on the dresser were pulled open and looked like they had been rummaged through. </p><p>	“I don’t know. They were wearing a black cloak and a white mask. When I saw them I screamed and they fled out the window.” </p><p>	Draco stood and made his way over to the window sticking his head out. “Whoever it was must have disaperated once they were outside.”</p><p>	Hermione took Draco’s spot by Cadence and pulled the girl into a tight hug. The young girl was shaking from freight. Hugo walked around and wrapped his arms around his friend too. When Draco turned back around and saw this his heart clenched at the sight of them all sitting there. </p><p>	However he didn’t have time to consider it right now. Why had someone been rummaging through Cadences things. Catching Hermione’s eyes he knew she was thinking the same thing. </p><p>	After a moment Cadence’s shaking had calmed down a bit so Hermione stood. “Why don’t we go down to the kitchen and have Penny make us a cup of tea?” she said and the young girl nodded. </p><p>	The group made their way to the kitchen where they found Penny cleaning. Once they had mentioned that they would like some tea she got quickly to work and before long they had cups sitting in front of them. </p><p>	While they all sat there Hermione thought hard about what she knew. Someone had broken into Cadences but obviously it wasn’t to harm the girl or they would have done so instead of fleeing. If they had been looking for something what was it? What could the girl have that a stranger would want. </p><p>	Then there was the description of what they looked like. Black cloak and a mask? Sounded too much like a death eater to her and that sent shivers up her spine. Could this have anything to do with the disappearances that Harry had told her about? </p><p>	Looking at Draco she caught his eye and gave a jerk of her head to indicate to follow her to the far side of the kitchen. Picking up her cup in the pretense of putting it on the counter Hermione walked over and stood by the sink. Draco soon joined her.</p><p>	“I don’t like it. What were they doing in her room?” Draco said resting his hands on the counter and putting his weight on them. </p><p>	“I don’t know. I’m worried. Harry mentioned that there have been disappearances lately, people who took part of the last wizarding war.”</p><p>	“But they didn’t come after you or I, they went after my daughter the sick bastards. Why didn’t they take her though if that was the case?”</p><p>	“I don’t know Draco, I really don’t know.” </p><p>	“Dad?” Cadence said coming up behind them. “I think I’m ready to go to bed now.” She said wrapping her arms around herself. </p><p>	Draco turned around and knelt down in front of his daughter. “Are you ok to stay in your room tonight or would you like to stay with me?”</p><p>	Cadence bit her lip for a moment. “If you put some spells around my windows I think I would be ok to stay there tonight.” </p><p>	“Sure thing hun. Come on I’ll take you to bed.”</p><p>	Just as they were leaving Hermione thought of something. “Cadence,” she called out causing them to stop. “Did you lock your door when you first went in there?” </p><p>	The young girl shook her head “No I never lock my door.” </p><p>	Draco looked at Hermione for an answer but she just shook her head and he continued to walk his daughter back to her room. Once they had left she sat back down at the table beside her son. “Did you notice anything odd?” she asked </p><p>	Hugo shook his head. “No I was writing a letter to Lily when I heard her scream. Is everything ok mom?” </p><p>	Hermione pulled her son into a hug “I hope so.” </p><p>***</p><p>	The next morning Hermione took the lift up to the Auror office. She knew that by going there she was likely to run into Ron but she had told Draco she would notify Harry about the invader the night before. </p><p>	As the doors dinged open she took a deep breath and stepped out of the lift and started down the hall way. She walked past the rows of desks not looking at any one in case they started asking questions.  Looking straight ahead she walked straight up to Harry’s office door and knocked. </p><p>	“Come in.” he called out and Hermione opened the door breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn’t seen Ron yet. </p><p>	“Hermione?” Harry said standing up from his desk. “Is everything ok? You haven’t come up to my office in years now.” </p><p>	“Sorry Harry I really should come and visit more often.” </p><p>	“No worries. What brings you up here this time though?” he asked guiding her around to the couch that sat along the one wall of his office. </p><p>	“Something happened last night at Draco’s.” she said before going off and telling Harry everything that had happened the night before. When she was done Harry immediately got up off the couch and went over to his desk and pulled a file out of one of the drawers. </p><p>	“I’ll have to add this to the file that we’ve got going. I’m trusting everyone is ok?” He said as he started writing. </p><p>	“Yeah everyone’s fine. Draco and I increased the wards around the manor for the time being so they shouldn’t be able to come back.” Hermione said leaning back on the couch. They had been up until about one that morning, going over any spell that they could think of. They were certain though that no one who wasn’t invited in by one of them would be able to get through. </p><p>	Harry was silent as he wrote down everything Hermione had said. When he was done he put his quill down and looked over at his friend. “I’m going to have to come over tonight and look over the place to see if I can find any clues.”</p><p>	Hermione stood and nodded. “Ok, I’ll escort you tonight after work. I’ll meet you in the foyer?”</p><p>	“Sounds good.” Harry said smiling at his friend. “How are you holding up?” </p><p>	“I’m ok. I’m worried about what they were looking for in Cadences room. I mean what could a little girl have that a death eater could want?” </p><p>	“Hermione, that’s not what I was talking about. I meant how are you holding up about the whole Ron scenario?” </p><p>	Hermione shrugged. “I’m fine. I went and saw Padma last night, she’s supposed to be dropping the papers off this morning. Honestly I think I knew this was coming for a long time. I just hope Ron is sensible about all of it.” </p><p>	“This is Ron we’re talking about. He’s going to cause a fuss but if this is what you really want then I’m sure he’ll come around in the end.”</p><p>	“Thanks Harry. I really should get back to work. I’ll see you tonight.” And with that she left his office. </p><p>	Hermione couldn’t believe her luck when she managed to make it all the way back down to her office without running into Ron. When she reached her door she saw Padma sitting just in front of it with a large envelope sitting on her lap. </p><p>	“Ah Hermione there you are. I didn’t want to just leave these on your desk I wanted to be sure you knew where he had to sign.” </p><p>	“Sure come on in.” she said opening the door for them. </p><p>	For the next hour Padma went over the paper work. All the spots that Ron had to sign flashed red and would keep flashing until they were signed. All the information that she was given made Hermione’s head spin but she also felt more confident in her decision on going to Padma. </p><p>	After Padma left Hermione got to her work. She had decided she would go talk to Ron before she met up with Harry. </p><p>	Finally 4:30pm came around and Hermione packed up her things and headed back upstairs. As the lift dinged open she could feel her heart beating faster. Stepping off the lift she made her way slowly towards his cubicle. Thankfully a lot of aurors were out right now and she didn’t have to many people staring at her. </p><p>	When Ron’s cubicle came into sight she paused for a minute and took a deep breath before walking the last couple of steps. Stopping by the entrance she waited until Ron realized she was there. </p><p>	It didn’t take long before Ron looked up and saw her there. “Hermione?”</p><p>	“Hi Ron.” </p><p>	“What are you doing here?” He asked leaning back in his chair.</p><p>	Hermione dropped the envelope with the papers inside on his desk. “I brought over the divorce papers for you to sign. I know you’ll want to read them through so if you want to take them home and then just drop them off by my office when your done I can have Padma file them and….”</p><p>	“No.” </p><p>	Hermione stopped her spiel at that one word confused. “No?” she asked.</p><p>	“Yes, no.” </p><p>	“What do you mean no? If you don’t want to drop them off at my office that’s fine I can come up and get them here.” </p><p>	Ron stood up from his chair. “I meant no I’m not signing them.” </p><p>	“Why not?” </p><p>	“Because I don’t think we should get divorced just because you’ve decided to start cheating on me.”</p><p>	“WHAT!” Hermione shouted causing the few people who were still around to stand up in their cubicles to see what was going on. “Where did you come up with that?” </p><p>	“Well that could be the only reason you could possibly have for hanging out with Malfoy. Now I’m willing to overlook it if you promise never to do it again. I’m sure we can work things out.”</p><p>	Hermione felt anger start to rise inside her. She no longer cared that they could be over heard and pointed her finger at Ron before letting loose. “For your information I have never, not once cheated, on you. Draco is a friend and has treated me better in the past few weeks then you have in the last year. The reason I want a divorce is because I can’t stand living with the constant fighting any more. I also won’t live with someone who thinks they have the right to tell me who I can and cannot see.”</p><p>	Ron looked shocked at being yelled at by Hermione. This only lasted for a minute before his ears went red. “I can’t see how you can be friends with the ferret. I don’t care if he says he’s changed. No one changes that much!”</p><p>	“What the hell is going on in here?” Harry shouted from the entrance of the cubicle. “I could hear you all the way in my office.”</p><p>	“Hermione wants me to sign divorce papers!” Ron shouted. </p><p>	Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of a head ache coming on. “And let me guess you said no and decided to have a yelling match in the middle of my department?”</p><p>	“Well she is insisting on being friends with Malfoy! Can you believe it?” Ron shouted. </p><p>	“Yes I can.” Harry said in calm even voice. </p><p>	Ron just stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open. “But, how?” </p><p>	Harry just shrugged. “He’s changed Ron. He’s never going to be my favorite person in the world but I have no problem with Hermione spending time with him. Now I suggest you either sign those papers and salvage your friendship or take them home and think about it.” </p><p>	Ron was speechless again for a minute. “Your both under the imperius curse. I know it! Come on guys you have to snap out of it. This is ferret face we’re talking about.”</p><p>	“Will you stop calling him that!” Hermione snapped. </p><p>	“Ron you need to calm down.” </p><p>	“I will not calm down! Why are you standing up for her? Your supposed to be my best friend! I get it, not only is she cheating on me with Malfoy but she’s been doing it with you too isn’t she?! That’s the only reason why you would back her up regarding Malfoy.”</p><p>	“WHAT!” Hermione shouted, feeling tears started to come to her eyes.</p><p>	“Ron you need to think before you speak again. I maybe your best friend but I’m also your boss. So I will ask you again. Please calm down and think before you say something that you are going to regret.”</p><p>	Ron didn’t seem to hear Harry though because he continued on with his delusion. This time he turned his attention back to Hermione. “How could you do this? How many other people have you slept with? Are Rose and Hugo even my kids? I bet not!”</p><p>	“ENOUGH!” Shouted Harry, making the walls of the cubicle shake. “Ron you are here by suspended. Go home and I don’t want to see you here for at least a week. Now get out of here before you make me do something I’ll regret.”</p><p>	“But…”</p><p>	“No buts just get out.” </p><p>	Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry before grabbing his cloak and storming out of the cubicle, purposefully banging into Harry and Hermione on the way. When he was gone Harry turned to Hermione to see tears pooling in her eyes. Without a word he pulled her into a hug. </p><p>	Hermione hugged him back. It seemed that they were hugging a lot lately. After a minute she pulled away and wiped her eyes. “I’m fine Harry. I think I was mostly just shocked.”</p><p>	“Well that makes two of us. I know Ron can be pig headed and stupid but I never thought he’d actually go so far as to accuse you of cheating on him.”</p><p>	“He’s hurting and can’t understand why I’m divorcing him so his mind is coming up with these wild scenarios . I guess that was the one that made the most sense to him.” </p><p>	Harry shook his head. “Well nothing we can do right now to change his mind. Are you ready to head out?” </p><p>	Hermione nodded her head and let Harry take hold of her arm and she apperated them to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived Hermione lead Harry towards the house and into the foyer. Just inside the doors they were greeted by Penny. </p><p>	“Mrs. Weasley, Master asked Penny to let you know that he has taken the children out for the day and that he should be back for supper at 6.” </p><p>	Hermione smiled down at the house elf. “Thank you Penny, would you be willing to show Harry and myself to Cadences room? He’s here to take a look around after the events of last night.” </p><p>	Penny turned to Harry and gave a bow before turning back the Hermione. “Of course. If you would just follow me.”  </p><p>	Together the three of them made their way to Cadences room. On the way there Hermione noticed Harry looking around. She knew he wouldn’t say anything but she also knew that he was slightly unnerved about being back. </p><p>	Finally they turned the corner and arrived at Cadences room. Opening the door she lead Harry inside. “By the time Draco and I made it here the door was locked and she was up against that wall screaming. The window was also open so we figured that’s how they got in and out. As for what they were looking for, we have no idea.”</p><p>	Harry nodded and started walking around the room. He took his time looking at the floor and around the window. At one point he took out his wand and started doing some fancy spells. Hermione was bursting to ask what spells they were but knew better then to speak while he was busy. </p><p>	Finally after about twenty minutes he came back over to where she stood shaking his head. “I don’t know who they were but they know how to hide their tracks.”</p><p>	“So you couldn’t find anything?”</p><p>	“Sorry Hermione, they were really careful about not leaving behind a trace.” </p><p>	“It’s ok Harry.” Hermione said as she opened the door back to the hallway.  </p><p>	Harry followed her “Do you or Draco have any idea what they were looking for?” </p><p>	Hermione shook her head this time. “No we don’t. Draco had Cadence go through her room this morning but she said everything was still there. Neither of them could figure out what the person could have been looking for.” </p><p>	They walked along in silence for a few moments before Harry brought them both to a stop. “What are you going to do about Ron?” </p><p>	Hermione sighed and shook her head. “I have no idea Harry. I still have to tell Rose about the divorce and I have no idea how I’m going to do that. I can’t exactly owl her saying ‘hey your father and I are getting a divorce. Hope classes are going well.’” </p><p>	“Yeah I can’t see her liking that very much. Have you considered asking McGonagall for a pass? I’m sure she would be willing to let you come by to talk to Rose.” </p><p>	“I just don’t want her to give me a pass just because I’m me. You know I hate being treated differently because of who I am.”</p><p>	Harry just gave her an ‘are you serious look’. “Your preaching to the choir. I had to make Kingsley promise me that I wasn’t just being made head of the Auror office because I was the chosen one. Besides it’s not like parents haven’t gone to the school before. I’m sure if you owled her she would understand.”</p><p>	“Yeah I guess you’re right. I’ll send her a message once we’re done here.” </p><p>	“Good. Well I should be heading home. No doubt Ginny’s going to be waiting for me nearly exploding with questions.” Harry said as they continued on. </p><p>	“Why would she have questions.” Hermione asked confused. </p><p>	“Because I’m betting by now Ron has gone over there and started telling all these tales about our affair. Ginny wouldn’t believe him cause she knows that I would never do such a thing but she’s going to want to know why he thinks this.” </p><p>	They finally reached the front door and stopped. “Well I’m sorry if this causes any problems for you Harry. That was the last thing that I wanted.” Hermione said looking down at the floor. </p><p>	Harry pulled his best friend into a hug. “Don’t you worry about it. It will all work out in the end and I’m sure Ron will come around. He always has before.” </p><p>	With one last goodbye Harry left for home. As Hermione watched him walk down the path the only thing she could think was that she hoped he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> More of Draco's feelings get reveled </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Harry was gone Hermione made her way to Draco’s study. He had pointed it out to her the night before. She knew that he would have parchment and quills in there that she could use to write to McGonagall. That was also where Onyx’s owl perch was.</p><p>                Opening the door she walked in and took a look around. The walls were covered in light wood paneling. The carpet and drapes were a dark green colour. His desk and chair sat in the middle of the room facing the door.</p><p>                Hermione smiled at how clean and organized the room was. By the window on a silver perch Onyx watched her as she made her way around the desk. Finding a scrap piece of parchment she took one of the quills and scratched out a quick message asking if she could come to the school one evening this week to speak to her daughter. Once she was done she started shifting through the drawers trying to find a piece of string.</p><p>                Lifting up a small note book she managed to find a piece. However when she went to grab it the book she was holding slipped out of her hand and fell onto the ground.</p><p>                “Oh bloody hell.” She said as she bent down to pick it up. She stopped before she had though.</p><p>                When the book had slipped from her hand it had fallen open when it had hit the ground. On the page that was open, staring up at Hermione, was a picture of herself. It was a picture from the daily prophet from her fourth year. She recognized the picture from an article that Rita Skeeter had wrote.</p><p>                <em>‘Why would Draco have saved that?’ </em>She wondered as she picked the book up. Flipping a couple of pages she quickly realized that what she was looking at was Draco’s Journal.</p><p>                Hermione smiled, who would have thought the great Draco Malfoy would have kept a journal. Still wondering why he had kept the picture she started reading the entry attached to it.</p><p>                <em>The second task was a few days ago. The champions all had to rescue someone who was special to them. Typical Potter had to be a hero and try and save everyone. He was the last one to surface from the lake but the judges thought that he showed ‘moral fiber’. Typical Potter, always everyone’s favorite. </em></p><p>
  <em>                Everyone was shocked when Krum surfaced with Granger. Guess it shouldn’t have been surprising since he took her to the ball but all the same no one expected it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                My heart plummeted when I saw her come up with him though. It was just one more acknowledgment that I don’t have a chance with her. Even if I did, father would kill me. To protect us both I have to keep up this façade of hating her even if it hurts me every time I see the pain cross her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                I can’t stop remembering how beautiful she was at the Yule Ball. Krum was one lucky man that night. Having that angel on his arm while I had to deal with Pansy. She hasn’t left me alone since and it’s seriously starting to get annoying. But father would be happy if I ended up with her, even if it meant I’d be miserable for the rest of my life. </em>
</p><p>                Hermione’s heart stopped. She couldn’t believe what she was reading. Quickly she started flipping through other pages. On everyone she would see her name at least once. The last entry was the date of her wedding to Ron. Holding her breath she started reading the short entry.</p><p>
  <em>                Today’s the day that my world stops spinning. Weasley is marrying Granger. I knew she and I would never work together but I still dreamt that maybe just maybe things would work out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                I bet she’ll look beautiful today, not that she doesn’t every day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                I should be happy with what I have. The business is booming, Mother’s finally acting like her old self again since Fathers death and I have a great Fiancé. Astoria is great and helps me see the best in myself. However no matter how much she means to me, she’s still not Granger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                After today though I will move on. This is what life has chosen for me and I will accept it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Good bye Hermione, I think I’ll always love you in some way.</em>
</p><p>Hermione sat down hard in Draco’s desk chair and raised a hand to her face. She couldn’t believe that he’d always felt so strongly for her. Everything that had happened over the last couple of days started making sense.</p><p>                The fire in his eyes when he looked at her, what he had said about being jealous of Ron because he had her. It all suddenly made sense to her.</p><p>                Was that why he was being so nice to her? Did he hope that when she finished the divorce papers with Ron that he could step in? Was he pushing her to do something she wouldn’t normally?</p><p>                No. Draco may have been the catalyst but he wasn’t forcing her or directing her to divorce Ron. Draco hadn’t been a factor in the last year of fights.</p><p>                Hearing footsteps in the hall Hermione quickly put the book where she had found it and closed the drawer. Turning she was just tying her letter to Onyx’s leg when the door opened.</p><p>                “Ah there you are Hermione. Everything ok?” Draco asked from the door way.</p><p>                Finishing with Onyx she turned back to smile at him. He was leaning against the door frame smiling at her.</p><p>                Seeing that smile caused her heart to jump a bit and for her to smile back. “Yes everything is fine. I was just writing McGonagall to see if I could stop by and talk to Rose this week. I hope it’s ok that I used Onyx.”</p><p>                “Of course it’s ok. You can use anything you need to here.” Draco stood up straight and walked towards her. “How was the rest of your day? Did you speak to Potter about what had happened last night?”</p><p>                Hermione nodded “Yes, he came over after work and took a look around. He couldn’t find anything though but he said he’d make sure that the rest of the office knew what had happened.”</p><p>                “Even Weasley?” Draco asked and Hermione was impressed by the fact that there was no malice in his voice when he said the name.</p><p>                Shaking her head Hermione said “Ron’s been suspended.”</p><p>                Draco’s eyes went wide at this revelation. “Why’d he get suspended? I’m surprised Potter would do that to his friend.”</p><p>                “Well when his best friend accuses him of cheating on Ginny with me I think that crosses a line.”</p><p>                “What? Weasley actually accused you two of sleeping together?”</p><p>                Hermione nodded again. “This was after he had already accused me of cheating on him with you. Said that was the only reason why I would be spending so much time with you.”</p><p>                Draco started cursing and she was mildly impressed by his vocabulary. “Hermione I’m so sorry. I never thought that he would honestly think something like that. If you staying here is going to cause more problems I would understand if you wanted to leave.”</p><p>                <em>He must really love me. He’d rather see me happy away from here then think he was what was causing me stress by being around him. How do I feel though? This is all happening so fast. </em>Hermione thought.</p><p>                “It doesn’t matter where I stay he will come up with a scenario that puts me in a bad light because he can’t stand thinking he did something wrong. He’s always been like that. He will come around eventually but in the mean time he’s going to be an ass.”</p><p>                “If you’re sure.”</p><p>                Hermione walked over to him and took his hands in hers. “I’m sure. Draco after everything that we said and did to each other in school you have been probably my biggest support system in  this whole crazy scenario. I would have never expected this but I’m thankful that I’m here with you.”</p><p>                Draco smiled at Hermione and looked like he was going to say something when there was a crack and Penny appeared in the room.</p><p>                “Penny is sorry for interrupting but supper is ready.”</p><p>                Draco dropped Hermione’s hands and smiled at the house elf. “Thank you Penny we will be along in a few minutes.”</p><p>                Penny bowed and with another crack was gone from the room. With a smile up at Draco Hermione said “Well I guess we should get going or the kids will eat everything themselves.”</p><p>                “Yes your right.” Draco said before leading the way out of the room.</p><p>                They walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. “So where did you and the kids go off to today?”</p><p>                “I took them over to the Burrow for a bit so that Hugo could spend some time with Molly and Arthur.”</p><p>                “Molly and Arthur?”</p><p>                “That is their names right?” Draco asked afraid that he had messed them up somehow.</p><p>                “Yes it is but since when do you call them by their first names?” Hermione asked curious about what had happened.</p><p>                Draco smiled “Since Molly threatened to beat me over the head with a rolling pin if I kept calling her Mrs. Weasley. Figured it’d be safer if I just went along with it.”</p><p>                Hermione laughed. “Yes I believe she threatened me with something similar when I started dating Ron.” She said watching Draco’s face to see how he reacted at the mention of her soon to be ex-husbands name.</p><p>                Draco just smiled at her. “She can be a fierce one when she wants to be that’s for sure.”</p><p>                “That she can be.” Hermione said as they walked into the kitchen.</p><p>                Later that night Hermione was laying in her bed thinking over what she had read in Draco’s journal. Thinking over everything that they had ever said and done to each other she was surprised that she had never seen it sooner.</p><p>                Looking back she remembered how every time he insulted her there seemed to be a sting of regret in his eyes. How he always seemed to hesitate for that split second before sending a curse at her.</p><p>                The look of terror on his face the night that she, Ron, and Harry had been brought to the manor and Bellatrix had started torturing her. She would never forget that night for as long as she lived. There were times when she still woke up screaming from the night mares. Ron had use to comfort her when this happened but over the years he had stopped, either pretending to be asleep or telling her that she needed to get over it.</p><p>                That always pissed her off because he couldn’t get over Fred’s death. She had been tortured and was expected to just brush that off like it was nothing.</p><p>                Instinctively Hermione got out of bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. Tip toeing to the door she quietly opened it and slipped into the hall way.</p><p>                She hadn’t been near the drawing room in the few days that she’d been at the Manor but she knew where it was. She needed to see the room again. The only way to overcome a fear was to face it head on. That’s what her mother always said.</p><p>                Slowly she made her way down the hallways towards the room. The last thing she wanted to do was wake someone up.</p><p>                Reaching the doors she paused and took a deep breath. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that she would be back in the manor, let alone be about to walk into the room where she had been caused so much pain.</p><p>                Bracing herself she pushed the doors open and walked in. It looked almost the exact same as she remembered. The only difference was the layer of dust that now lay on everything. She knew by that, that no one had been in there for years.</p><p>                She stepped in farther and looked around. In her mind’s eye she could see Harry and Ron watching in horror as Bellatrix dragged her away from them. She could see Bellatrix standing over her with her wand raised, a curse on her lips.</p><p>                Tears started falling from her eyes and more images came to her. She fell to her knees as phantom pain started to make its way through her body.</p><p>                “Please no more. No more please.” She started to beg, swearing that Bellatrix was there now, torturing her all over again.</p><p>                “We didn’t take anything from your vault. Please stop.”</p><p>                “Hermione?” Came a new voice.</p><p>                Looking up Hermione saw the grey eyes that she had come to depend on so much lately. Using them she was able to pull herself out of the nightmare she had made for herself.</p><p>                “Draco?”</p><p>                Draco knelt down in front of her. “Hermione what are you doing in here?”</p><p>                Hermione used the sleeve of the night gown she’d grabbed to wipe her eyes. “I wanted to face my fears. This room, that night, it haunts me and I thought that if I could just show myself that this was just a room that it would stop the nightmares.”</p><p>                Draco reached up and used his thumb to wipe a few stray tears from her face. “It haunts me too. I felt so useless, standing there watching you get hurt. I wanted to stop her but I couldn’t. She would have killed us both. I knew that if I just waited, that there may be a way to save you. Then Potter and Weasley came and  I knew you’d be safe.”</p><p>                “Your right. If you had tried to step in, it would have only been worse for both of us. Besides you would have been out numbered.”</p><p>                “I still should have tried. The one regret I have is that I never stood up to the way my father was. I should have told him off long before that night.” Draco said looking down on the floor.</p><p>                Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his cheek. “We all have regrets Draco. It’s how we move forward that counts. Your nothing like your father was. You’ve grown into a kind and caring man.”</p><p>                Draco looked into her eyes and in them she could see all the love that he had carried for her over the years. With a  blink of his eyes though it was gone.</p><p>                Giving her a small smile he stood up and offered her his hand. “Come on, we should go to bed.”</p><p>                Hermione allowed him to help her to her feet. As they left the room though she took one last look back. She promised herself that she would try and move past what had happened that night. Not just that night but everything negative that had happened in the past years. It was time for a new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione finally gets the chance to tell Rose what happened. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Onyx was back and delivered a note from McGonagall saying that Hermione could come by the school that Friday afternoon to speak to Rose. She said that she would have a room set aside that they could use if they wanted to.</p><p>                Hermione was nervous about what her daughter would say when she learned what was going on.</p><p>                The next few days passed by with too much excitement. Draco continued to look after Hugo while she was at work and was constantly taking the kids out on day trips. She couldn’t help but like how he was when he spent time with the kids. It was a Draco that she never would have expected back at Hogwarts.</p><p>                Ron hadn’t made contact with Hermione at all since the incident in his office. Harry said that he hadn’t heard from him either. Hermione didn’t know what to do aside from wait. He always came around eventually she just had to hope that he would this time too.</p><p>                Finally Friday came around and it was time to head off to Hogwarts. She had told Draco not to worry about holding supper for her. She didn’t know how long she was going to be and worst case she’d just grab something at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>                After apperating into Hogsmeade she started the walk up to the castle. It was amazing how even though some things changed, some things never did. During the walk she smiled remembering all the times she Ron and Harry had trudged the path back and forth to the school.</p><p>                Reaching the gates to the school she stopped to wait. Someone would be down to meet her.</p><p>                After a few minutes the half giant Hagrid was seen making his way down the path towards the gates. When he saw Hermione his face split into a huge smile. “Hermione! McGonagall didn’t say it was you that I would be fetching. How are you? How is Hugo? What are you doing here?”</p><p>                Hermione returned his smile as Hagrid opened the gates for her to walk through. “Good afternoon Hagrid. I’m find thank you and Hugo’s doing great. I’m here to see Rose actually. I have a few things that I need to talk to her about and McGonagall agreed to let me come.”</p><p>                Hagrid looked at her for a minute before nodded. “Well stop by my hut before you leave for a cup of tea.”</p><p>                “I will.” She said before waving goodbye and starting the hike up to the castle.</p><p>                It felt weird to be back after so long. Everywhere she looked she could see both the good times and the bad. Over there was where she, Ron and Harry had sat outside during their first year, huddled around one of her blue flames.</p><p>                On her other side was where Colin Creevy’s body had been found during the battle. How he had managed to stay behind always puzzled her. She’d seen his younger brother a few times since the war and knew that Colin would be proud of him.</p><p>                Images continued to flash before her but she was use to them by now. During her year back after the war she had seen the images all the time. The big comfort was knowing that she wasn’t the only one. There had been counseling for all students during that year and she had heard that it had continued for a few years after too.</p><p>                Reaching the entrance hall doors she smiled to see McGonagall standing there waiting for her. “Mrs. Weasley, how good it is to see you again.”</p><p>                Hermione hugged her old teacher. “It’s good to see you to professor. Is it true what I heard? You’re retiring after this year?”</p><p>                McGonagall nodded. “Yes it’s true. I’m ready to enjoy my golden years. I should have retired long ago but I wanted to make sure that it was the right person who took my place.”</p><p>                “Well whoever it is will have big shoes to fill that’s for sure.”</p><p>                “That’s kind of you to say.” McGonagall said with a smile. “Rose should be just finishing her potions lesson if you want to wait for her inside.”</p><p>                Hermione smiled “That would be perfect professor.”</p><p>                With one last small smile McGonagall opened the doors so that they could enter. Once inside she said goodbye and left Hermione standing there waiting.</p><p>                A few minutes later the bell signaling end of class rang and she could hear students making their way through the halls. She heard footsteps coming up from the dungeon and a moment later students were coming through the door.</p><p>                She spotted her daughter right away and couldn’t help but smile. If Hugo was a younger version of Ron then Rose was a younger version of herself.</p><p>                Hermione was just about to call out to her daughter when she heard another voice call out “Rose!”</p><p>                Rose turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was a boy about her age with fair blonde hair and grey eyes. Hermione was shocked, this had to be Draco’s son. She had only ever seen him once at the train station.</p><p>                Inching closer but trying to stay hidden she heard what was said.</p><p>                “You forgot your notebook in class.” Scorpius said handing over the black book.</p><p>                Rose put it in her bag and smiled. “Thanks Scorpius. Are you ready for the game tomorrow?”</p><p>                “Of course. Can’t wait to wipe the floor with Gryffindor.” He said smiling widely.</p><p>                “Careful now. Those are my cousins you’re going to be playing against.”</p><p>                “I’ll behave I promise. You are going to come watch right?”</p><p>                “Wouldn’t miss it.” Rose said blushing a little bit.</p><p>                Scorpius’ smile widened. “Will you be going to the library after supper again tonight? I could really use help on that easy Professor Binns had given us.”</p><p>                Rose’s smile faded a little bit. “I don’t know. My mother is supposed to be coming tonight and I don’t know how long she’ll be here. But I’ll do my best to meet you there around 7.”</p><p>                “Perfect. Well I hope you have a good visit with your mother.” And with one last wave he took off back towards the dungeons.</p><p>                Hermione finally moved forward smiling. She was glad that the two children were friendly. It would make things easier if they all had to live together in the future. As always these thoughts caused her to pause.</p><p>                Before she could think too much on it though Rose had turned around and seen her. “Mom! I didn’t know you were here already!”</p><p>                Shaking her head Hermione smiled at her daughter and hugged her. “I’ve only been here for a few minutes. How was class?”</p><p>                Rose smiled “It was good. I got top marks in potions today and Professor Flitwick said my wand work today was excellent.”</p><p>                “That’s great! Did you want to drop your stuff off in the common room and we could go for a walk? McGonagall’s also set a room aside for us if you’d prefer to use that.” Hermione said suddenly nervous about talking to her daughter.</p><p>                Rose just shrugged. “I can walk with my stuff. I made sure to pack light before class in case I didn’t get a chance to drop my stuff off before you came. We can go for a walk by the lake if you want.”</p><p>                “I’d like that.”</p><p>                Together they walked out the front doors and started making their way towards the lake. It was warm for the time of year and the giant squid was basking some of its tentacles on the shore.</p><p>                After a while they stopped and sat on the bank. After another minute Rose finally turned to her mother. “So are you going to tell me why you’re here?”</p><p>                Hermione sighed “I don’t know where to start. Hugo said that you know that your father and I have been fighting a lot lately.”</p><p>                “Mom I think the whole world knows.” Rose said trying to joke a bit.</p><p>                “Well it got to be too much the other day and I’ve decided to divorce your father.” She said quickly.</p><p>                Rose was silent for a minute looking out over the water. “I’m not going to say I’m not disappointed. I really hoped you guys would be able to work things out but I’m not surprised either. Can I ask what happened that pushed you to this decision?”</p><p>                “I started hanging out with someone that your father doesn’t like. Hugo really likes him and even asked him to give him flying lessons. Your father wasn’t happy when he found out and tried to forbid us from seeing this person again.”</p><p>                Rose shook her head. “Father has always been strong headed.”</p><p>                Hermione chuckled a little bit. “That he has. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just wanted to do it in person instead of through a letter.”</p><p>                “I know mom, and I appreciate that. So I’m guessing you and Hugo have moved out of the house then?”</p><p>                “Yes we have. Actually, we moved in for the time being with the person I started hanging out with.”</p><p>                Rose turned to her mom in confusion “Do you think that’s wise? What if this person pushed you to divorce father?”</p><p>                “I’ve thought about that already Rose but he hasn’t done anything of the sort. He’s actually kept telling me that if I need to distance myself from him he understands. Besides your father and I haven’t been right in a long time now and it’s finally just all come to a head.”</p><p>                “Ok if your sure mom. Who is this person?” Rose asked.</p><p>                Hermione bit her lip and looked at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. “Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>                “Scorpius’ father?” Rose said wide eyed.</p><p>                “Yes. We knew each other in school and happened to run into each other day.” Turning to her daughter, Hermione had a wicked grin on her face. “Speaking of Scorpius though. What’s going on between you two? You seem to be pretty chummy.”</p><p>                Rose blushed “We’re just friends mom.”  She said before going on to talk about how they had started hanging out and all the stuff they have in common.</p><p>                They spent another hour by the lake before Hermione felt that it was time for her to leave. She stopped in at Hagrid’s on her way out for a quick cup of tea before leaving the grounds.</p><p>                When she reached the manor later on that night she went immediately to the library knowing that everyone would be there. Opening the doors she smiled. Hugo and Cadence were playing chess by the one window while Draco read on the couch.</p><p>                The sight made her heart melt a little bit. This was what a family should look like.</p><p>                Walking closer she sat on the opposite end of the couch from Draco who looked up and smiled at her. “How was Hogwarts?” he asked putting his book down on the coffee table.</p><p>                “It was good. A lot has changed but at the same time a lot hasn’t. Makes me wish for the old days where we were the ones running around the castle.”</p><p>                “Admit it you just miss the library.” Draco said with a  bit of laughter.</p><p>                Hermione joined in “Well yeah! I never did manage to make it all through all the books in there.”</p><p>                “Mrs. Weasley.” Cadence said after a while, pretending to still be focused on the game of chess. “Are we still going into town tomorrow?”</p><p>                Draco and Hermione exchanged a look. There hadn’t been any sign of the person who had broken in to the manor. Harry had also said that there hadn’t been any more disappearances.</p><p>                Turning back to Cadence, Hermione smiled. “Of course we are. We’ll go right after breakfast tomorrow.”   </p><p>                Cadence smiled widely. She’d been looking forward to the trip all week and had hoped that it wouldn’t be cancelled.</p><p>                After a while the kids made their way to bed and left the adults alone. Once they were gone Draco turned to Hermione with a  thoughtful look on his face. “I was wondering. I know originally the plan was that you and Hugo would stay for supper after your trip to town with Cadence. But seeing as you’re staying here I was wondering if you would allow me the honor of taking you out for dinner.”</p><p>                Hermione turned to Draco surprised. “What about the kids? We can’t very well leave them here alone.”</p><p>                Draco smirked having already thought of this. “I’ve already thought about that and asked Molly if they would mind watching the kids for the night. She said they’d be happy to and that you deserved a night out without having to worry about the kids or Ron or work. Now what do you say?”</p><p>                Hermione chewed the inside of her lip for a minute. It was just a dinner between friends, wasn’t like he had asked her to go out on a date with him. Not to mention it would be nice to spend some time with him away from the kids for a few hours.</p><p>                Finally smiling she nodded. “I’d really like that.”</p><p>                “Great!” Draco said with a huge smile. “Trust me you won’t regret it.” And for some reason, Hermione knew he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Draco finally have their date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning after breakfast Hermione and Cadence flooed into the Leaky Cauldron for their day of shopping. Together they walked down the street chatting a little bit about where they would like to stop.</p><p>                Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts to buy Cadence the latest version of Hogwarts, A History. When they walked in the store keeper waved at them cheerfully and started talking ecstatically to Hermione as Cadence browsed the shelves.</p><p>                Once they were done they continued their way down the street and stopped in at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to say hi to George and so that Cadence could stock up on pranking supplies. George took the girl into the back room and showed her some of the newest products.</p><p>                Hermione was surprised by the girl. She hadn’t seemed like the kind to be into joking and pranking but she knew just as many different ones as Hugo did.</p><p>                They stopped in at one of the café’s for lunch around noon. They were enjoying their food when Cadence finally broke the silence.</p><p>                “Do you like my dad?” she asked noted looking up from her plate.</p><p>                Hermione nearly choked on her food. Swallowing quickly she looked at the young girl. “What do you mean?”</p><p>                Cadence sat back and looked at Hermione with her bright green eyes. “Well do you like spending time with him?”</p><p>                “Yes I do.”</p><p>                “Do you enjoying talking with him?”</p><p>                “Yes.”</p><p>                “Do you like laughing with him?”</p><p>                “Yeeeees.” Hermione said drawing her answer out, wondering where this was going.</p><p>                Cadence crossed her arms over her chest “Well then. Do you like him?”</p><p>                Hermione sighed. “Your father is a really nice guy and I’ve come to think of him as a really good friend.”</p><p>                “That’s not what I meant though.”</p><p>                “It’s complicated.”</p><p>                “How so?”</p><p>                Hermione paused, unable to believe that she was having this conversation with a girl almost a quarter of her age. Mostly because she didn’t know the answers herself. Did she like Draco as more than a friend? She was getting divorced, shouldn’t that mean that she was staying away from guys?</p><p>                There was a little voice in her head, that sounded surprisingly like Ginny, saying ‘Just because you’re getting divorced doesn’t mean you’re dead.’</p><p>                She also remembered back to all those years ago, standing in the hospital room watching Tonks profess her love for Remus. McGonagall had said something that night that she suddenly remembered now. ‘Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world’.</p><p>                But did she love Draco? Now she thought about it she wasn’t sure of that, but she knew that she was past liking him as just a friend. Where those feelings went from there she didn’t know but part of her wanted to find out.</p><p>                “Your father and I haven’t talked about it and I don’t know if he even has those sorts of feelings towards me. Either way we will take things slow.”</p><p>                Cadence narrowed her eyes “He does like you, you know. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time, if ever.”</p><p>                “Wasn’t he happy when Astoria was alive?” Hermione asked, curious about Draco’s relationship with his now dead wife.</p><p>                The young girl shrugged. “He was happy but not as happy as when he is with you. And then she got sick and well, both he and Scorpius were sad and worried. I’m just glad she passed away when everyone was home. I think it made it easier on them.”</p><p>                “How are you doing with her death? I know you two weren’t close but she did look after you and was a connection to your real mother.” Hermione said taking a sip from her drink.</p><p>                “I’m ok. I miss her but like you said we weren’t close. Aunt Astoria never had time for me and I knew and understood, even if it did make me sad.” Cadence said before finishing her meal.</p><p>                Before Hermione could say anything Cadence looked up and smiled. “Are you ready for dinner tonight?”</p><p>                Hermione shrugged. “I guess. Your father won’t tell me where were going for supper. He just told me to dress up.”</p><p>                “So what are you going to wear?” Cadence asked.</p><p>                “I don’t know. I guess I’ll wear my black skirt and a blouse.”</p><p>                Cadence looked mortified. “That’s your idea of dressing up?” she asked wide eyed.</p><p>                “What’s wrong with that?” Hermione asked slightly insulted.</p><p>                “You’er going out to dinner with Draco Malfoy. He’ll be taking you somewhere fancy, nothing less than a 5 wand rating. You need a dress.”</p><p>                “I don’t have any dresses. I use to keep one for the ministry balls but I haven’t been in years and so I got rid of it last year.” Hermione said starting to worry. “Where am I going to get one now?”</p><p>                Cadence smiled and stood up from her seat. “Gramma Malfoy opened a store just down the street years ago. She’ll be able to get you sorted out.”</p><p>                Hermione put some money on the table before following her out. “Narcissa opened a dress store?”</p><p>                Cadence nodded. “She did it just after Grampa Malfoy passed away. Said it was her new start.”</p><p>                They walked down the street finally coming to a stop in front of a store with large window. The sign above the door read ‘Madam Malfoy’s Apparel’ and a bell chimed as they walked in.</p><p>                The show room was packed with racks of dress clothes from men’s tux’s to dinner dresses. Hermione hadn’t seen so many different dresses before in her life.</p><p>                A click of heals caught her attention and she looked up as Narcissa Malfoy stepped out from the back. Age was treating her well, she barely looked any different then she had at the final battle except for the silver that showed in her hair.</p><p>                “Cadence my girl what are you doing here?” she exclaimed going over and giving her granddaughter a hug.</p><p>                Cadence smiled. “I’m here to help Mrs. Weasley here find a dress for tonight. Father is taking her out for supper and she doesn’t have anything suitable to wear.”</p><p>                Narcissa turned and looked at Hermione for the first time. Her eyes scanned over Hermione seeming to take in everything.</p><p>                Finally Narcissa smiled widely and walked forward to wrap Hermione in a hug. “My son mentioned what you were going through. I’m sorry.”</p><p>                Hermione returned the hug tentatively. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. What has Draco told you exactly?”</p><p>                Narcissa stepped back and waved a hand dismissively. “It’s Narcissa dear. No details just that you’re staying with him due to some problems with your husband.”</p><p>                “So he’s taking you out for dinner tonight then? What are you planning on wearing.”</p><p>                Hermione glanced at Cadence and saw her standing there with her arms crossed. “Well, I was just going to go with a skirt and blouse but I’ve been informed that that is just not acceptable.”</p><p>                Narcissa shook her head. “Honey, just leave it to me. When I’m done with you Draco won’t recognize you.”</p><p>***</p><p>                It was 6:00pm and Draco was pacing in the foyer waiting for Hermione to make her appearance. He had spent the last hour worrying slightly. Ever since Hermione and Cadence had arrived back home with his mother in tow.</p><p>                When he had asked what she was doing there his mother had just smiled and walked away. This just made him even more nervous. When his mother was quiet she was planning something.</p><p>                He hoped that no matter what his mother was planning wouldn’t wreck his chances with Hermione.</p><p>                Just as his mind started processing the worst possible scenario’s he heard a door up the stairs open and close followed by a set of footsteps.</p><p>                Looking up the stairs his breath caught in his throat. Hermione was walking down towards him in an emerald green dress with capped sleeves and a sweet heart neckline. It fitted her body, ending just above her knees. She wore a pair of green heels to match. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a high pony tail with a strand on each side pulled loose so that it was framing her face.  </p><p>                As she reached the bottom step she tripped a little bit and would have fallen if Draco hadn’t been there to steady her with his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his arms and looked up at him.</p><p>                “Thank you.” She said as she got her balance back. “Your mother insisted that I wear these heals but I swear I’m going to turn an ankle before the nights end.”</p><p>                “Well you look great in them.” Draco said staring down at her. Making sure that she had gotten her balance back he took a step back and offered her his arm. “If you’re ready we can go. I made reservations at the Golden Wand for 6:30.”</p><p>                “The Golden Wand?” Hermione asked her eyes wide. “But that’s the highest class restaurant there is around. I heard that there’s a three year waiting list.”</p><p>                Draco smirked “There is, unless you have a permanent reservation.”</p><p>                “Draco that’s too expensive I couldn’t let you spend that sort of money on me.” Hermione said shaking her head.</p><p>                “Hermione stop it.” Draco said firmly. “I’m the one that asked you out for supper. After everything that you have been through over the past few weeks you deserve to have a night out being treated as you deserve to be. Besides, my company owns a portion of the restaurant so it’s really not that big of a deal.”</p><p>                Hermione hesitated before nodding “Ok, if you’re sure.”</p><p>                Draco smiled “I’m sure. Now then, if you’re ready?” offering his arm again.</p><p>                Hermione took it and let him apperate them both away. After the feeling of being squeezed through a tube had finally disappeared and her feet had finally hit solid ground again she looked around.</p><p>                They were standing in front of a busy restaurant, a lineup of people were out the door. The walls on the outside were white which made the gold frames of the windows stand out. Through the windows she could see people sitting at tables having their meals.</p><p>                Looking at the line of people Hermione felt a little disheartened. “We’re going to be standing out here forever.”</p><p>                “No we won’t.” And without explaining further Draco lead her straight up to the door and past the lineup. Once inside he smiled at the hostess that was standing here. “Good evening. Reservation for two.”</p><p>                The hostess didn’t even look up from her book. “Name?”</p><p>                “Malfoy.”</p><p>                At his name her head shot straight up and her eyes went wide. “Mr. Malfoy. I’m sorry please, please follow me.” She said before grabbing two menu’s and leading them through the restaurant.</p><p>                She lead them through the crowds of people to the back where there stood a single booth in the corner. Once they were seated the hostess rattled off the specials and told them that if they had any questions just to let her know.</p><p>                Hermione looked around in awe. “This place is amazing.” She said</p><p>                Draco smiled enjoying the fact that she was so enthralled by where they were. “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>                At that moment their waiter appeared and took their drink orders. Pulling out his wand and summoned a bottle of wine, he poured each of them a glass before leaving again. They chatted idly as they decided what to eat and then placed their order when the waiter came back.</p><p>                When he had left this time Hermione took a sip of her wine and sighed. “Thank you for this Draco. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>                Draco smiled again “No problem Hermione.”</p><p>                Hermione took another sip from her glass and watched him for a while. What she had read in his journal the other day and what Cadence had said that afternoon. She knew that he must still care about her, maybe even love her.</p><p>                Seeing that she was in deep thought about something Draco tilted his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>                “No. Not really.” She said quickly dropping her eyes to the table.</p><p>                Draco reached across the table and took her hand in his causing her to look up. “Hermione something’s troubling you. What is it?”</p><p>                “I found your journal.” She blurted out. “I didn’t mean to. It was the other day when I was sending McGonagall the letter and it just feel open and I know I shouldn’t have but I read some of it and I’m really sorry.”</p><p>                She could feel his whole body tense up from across the table. “WH…what exactly did you read?” he asked, stuttering for possibly the first time in his life.</p><p>                “A couple of entries. One from the Triwizard tournament and one….from my wedding day.”</p><p>                Draco pulled his hand away and looked at the table this time. “I don’t know what to tell you Hermione.”</p><p>                “Do you still have feelings for me?” she asked needing to know the truth.</p><p>                He looked her in the eyes and once again she could see the fire in them. The fire that both gave her shivers and warmed her on the inside.</p><p>                “Yes.” He said not once looking away. “I know I was a prat to you in school and that I have no good excuses. I also know that the last few weeks aren’t enough to erase everything I’ve done. I don’t expect anything from you it’s enough for me to know that you don’t hate me and that we can finally try at being friends.”</p><p>                Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster. She didn’t know if she was in love with him but she did know that she liked him as more than just a friend.</p><p>                “I don’t think I’ve ever truly hated you Draco. I don’t fully understand what I’m feeling right now but I do know that it’s more than just as a friend. And I think that scares me. Specially after everything that has happened between Ron and I. I feel like I shouldn’t be feeling these things but I know that things like this don’t always make sense.”</p><p>                “I just want you to be happy Hermione. That’s really all I’ve ever wanted, even if that’s not with me.”</p><p>                Silence spread between them as they both let their revelations sink in. Finally Hermione spoke. “So what happens now?”</p><p>                Draco shook his head. “I think that’s up to you. I’m not going to force my feelings on you. If you told me right now that you didn’t feel the same then I would back away. As I said, it’s enough that I can count you as my friend.”</p><p>                “Can we just let things go on as they have? I’m not saying no but I don’t think we should rush into anything. We are still getting to know each other all over again and I’m technically still married.”</p><p>                “So we’ll just take it slow. I promise I won’t push you for more than you’re ready for. I’ve waited this long to just be friends with you. I can wait as long as you need me to.”</p><p>                Hermione looked into his eyes and knew that he meant what he said. He would wait forever if that was what she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> The holidays begin, but maybe not how everyone suspected. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of June came around before anyone realized it. The last two months had passed by quickly, if not necessarily stress free.</p><p>                Ron still had refused to sign the divorce papers, still holding firm that Hermione must be cheating on him and that he would be willing to take her back if she just told the truth. Somehow he had found out that she had been staying at Malfoy Manor. In his mind this just confirmed that she was sleeping with Draco.</p><p>                The one thing that Hermione was thankful for was that he seemed to have gotten over the insane idea that Hugo and Rose weren’t his. Every Saturday now he would pick Hugo up at the Burrow for a boys weekend and drop him back off on Monday morning.</p><p>                This arrangement was some relief to Hermione. She knew Ron loved their kids but sometimes when he was mad he didn’t always think straight.</p><p>                The whole situation was stressful on the family. Everyone now knew what was going on between them and while most had decided to stay out of it there were a few that had decided to side with Hermione. Mainly George, Ginny and Molly had been on her side since the beginning. This didn’t sit well with Ron and he had started boycotting family events.</p><p>                In the meantime Draco and Cadence had started going to more and more gatherings. This was mainly due to Molly insisting that they come along. She had accepted them into her house with open arms and everyone else was cool with it.</p><p>                Things between Hermione and Draco had been great since their dinner out. He had taken her out another four times since then and each time was something different. He had taken her to a muggle opera which had surprised Hermione. She was even more surprised to learn that it hadn’t been his first time.</p><p>                Another night Draco had convinced her to go to a quidditch game with him. She had been reluctant because every time she had been before with Ron or Harry they would get so into it that they would forget she was there. While she had a basic knowledge of quidditch some of the things they would talk about were over her head.</p><p>                Not Draco though. He made sure to explain everything out to her. From the moves the players used to some of the lesser known rules. By the time they had left Hermione was sure that she had never enjoyed a game as much as she had that night.</p><p>                Their third night out had been another supper but this time at a more casual setting. Finally, the last time they had gone out, Draco had taken her to a park in London where they simply walked around talking.</p><p>                They had walked and talked for hours before finally heading back to the Manor. That night Draco had walked her to her room where they paused to say good night. Hermione had given Draco a hug thanking him for another night once again. When she had pulled back they locked eyes.</p><p>                Before either one knew what they were doing they moved closer to each other and kissed for the first time. It was just light and quick but when they had pulled apart Hermione was having a hard time catching her breath.</p><p>                Since that night Draco had kissed her every night before they went to bed. It was always just a quick one but every time it left her breathless.</p><p>                They still agreed that they had to go slow what with the divorce not being finalized yet. If it wasn’t finalized soon though, Hermione was sure she would scream.</p><p>                It was the last weekend in June and Hermione, Draco, Hugo and Cadence were all piling in Draco’s Rolls Royce (something he had inherited from his father) to go to the train station. After they picked up Rose and Scorpius they were going to meet everyone back at the Burrow for a welcome back dinner.</p><p>                The drive to Kings Cross station was uneventful and before long they were all piling out and making their way to the platform.</p><p>                They passed through the barrier to see that they had beat the train there. Looking around Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ginny and the group made their way over.</p><p>                “Hey guys.” She said once they were close enough.</p><p>                Ginny hugged Hermione as Harry shook Draco’s hand. “How are you doing?”</p><p>                Hermione smiled and hugged her friend back. “I’m fine Ginny. Excited to have Rose back for the summer. Did you guys drop Lily off with Arthur and Molly already?”</p><p>                “Yeah she said she would wait with them. Honestly that’s better, more room in the car with everyones trunks and owls and lord we didn’t have that much stuff did we?” Ginny said jokingly.</p><p>                Harry turned to the girls and smiled. “Between you and your brothers? I think you guys had more. Then there was Hermione’s trunk that you could barely fit anything in what with all her books.”</p><p>                “Hey I do believe we all benefited from my obsession with books.” Hermione said crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>                Draco chucked and put his arm around her waist pulling her into his side for a hug. “I’m sure they did. Still doesn’t change that you are a bookworm.”</p><p>                Ginny looked at Draco’s arm around Hermione before looking up at her and raising an eyebrow in question. Hermione just blushed and shook her head before looking down the tracks again. “Oh look! Here comes the train.”</p><p>                Hugo and Cadence ran to the edge of the platform to watch as the train rolled in. They jumped back as it came by them and pulled to a stop.</p><p>                A minute later the doors on the carriages opened and students began piling out. Each one dragging a trunk and some with cages and cat carriers.</p><p>                Hermione looked over the heads of everyone before she saw her daughters brown hair next to Scorpius’ blond. Lifting her arm she waved them over.</p><p>                When the kids had finally reached them Hermione wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. “Oh Rose it’s so good to have you back. I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>                “I know mum but please, I can’t breathe.” Rose said laughing as she pulled away.</p><p>                Hermione stepped back and let Hugo in to hug his sister too. Turning her attention to Scorpius she held out her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you Scorpius. Rose, Cadence and your father have told me a lot about you.”</p><p>                Scorpius shook her hand slowly, looking her over. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. Father mentioned that you were staying with us.”</p><p>                “Yes we are. I hope that my kids and I aren’t intruding.”</p><p>                “No, not at all.” He said before turning to his father. “Are we going now?”</p><p>                Draco nodded before taking Rose’s trunk from her. “After you.” He said and with one last wave to the Potters saying that they’d see them later, their group left the platform.</p><p>                They all piled into the car, which had been magical expanded to fit them all, and started the drive out of London. The kids in the back started talking and introducing themselves.</p><p>                Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she heard Cadence asking questions about what classes were like. Rose chatted away to the younger girl describing all about the difficulties of Transfiguration and the joys of Charms. She then went on to explain the new classes she would be taking in her third year.</p><p>                On the other end of the back seat Hugo and Scorpius were having an avid discussion about quidditch. She only understood half of what they were talking about, they were talking so fast.</p><p>                She was relieved that everyone was getting along. That had been her one big worry about the kids coming home. While she knew that Rose and Scorpius were friends she wasn’t sure how they would mix with Hugo and Cadence. It seemed as if her worries had been for nothing.</p><p>                Before long Draco drove the car into the lane way at the Burrow and everyone piled out. Molly, having heard the car drive up, waved to them from the step.</p><p>                “Come around back. Teddy and Victoire are already here and the others should be shortly.” She shouted before disappearing back inside.</p><p>                Rose and Hugo took off around the house to see their cousins leaving the others to bring up the rear. Scorpius in particular seemed to be lagging behind.</p><p>                Hermione looked up at Draco questioningly wondering what was wrong.</p><p>                Draco, understanding what she was thinking hung back as she and Cadence rounded the house. Putting his hand on his sons should he pulled him to a stop.</p><p>                “So what’s up?” he asked his son noting how Scorpius seemed to be contemplating something.</p><p>                “What’s going on dad?” Scorpius asked looking up at his father.</p><p>                “What do you mean?”</p><p>                “Rose explained about her parents splitting and you mentioned that they would be staying with us but what about all this? I didn’t realize that we were now part of the Weasley extended family.”</p><p>                Draco sighed and put his hand in the dress pants he had decided to wear that day. “They’ve come to accept Cadence and I over the past few months mostly because of Hermione.”</p><p>                “What’s going on between you and Mrs. Weasley? You guys seem to be pretty close.”</p><p>                Draco hesitated, unsure about how much to tell his son. He knew that he had to tell him the truth at some point and it was probably better to do so now.</p><p>                Taking a deep breath he looked his son in the eyes that were so much like his own. “We’re friends, maybe a little more. There is a chance that we will become a lot more in the future but until things get sorted between her and Rose’s father we aren’t making anything too public yet.”</p><p>                “Oh.” Scorpius said looking down at the ground.</p><p>                “Listen” Draco said getting down on his knees so that he was eye to eye with his son. “I know you probably feel like I’m betraying your mother.”</p><p>                “Aren’t you?” his son said staring him with a bit of steel in his eyes.</p><p>                Draco shook his head. “No I’m not. While I loved your mother and I will until the day I die, she would have wanted to see both of us happy. That means moving on from her death.”</p><p>                “I’ll never call her mom.”</p><p>                “I don’t expect you to. She’s not your mother but I know that should we ever be a family that she would protect you with her life. I know this is a lot to handle. All I ask is that you be respectful towards her and her family and give her a chance.”</p><p>                Scorpius was silent for a minute before nodding. Draco stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. Now how about we head around to meet the others. You’ll know a few of them and I’m sure there will be others that you will have a lot in common with.”</p><p>                Together they walked around the house. When they got there they saw that a few others had already arrived and everyone was talking.</p><p>                After shoeing Scorpius off to hang out with the kids Draco walked over to where Hermione was standing talking to Percy and Audrey. As he walked up he realized they were talking about a werewolf case that Hermione had been working on recently.</p><p>                “I know that during the transformation he can’t tell right from wrong Hermione but he should have taken precautions when he knew that the full moon was approaching.” Percy was saying as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>                Hermione had her arms crossed over her chest and Draco knew that meant she was angry. “How could he have taken precautions when he had bitten less then 24 hours before? He had no one to go to. Being a werewolf still has a stigmatism and can be a scary thing to admit.”</p><p>                Percy just shook his head before turning and walking away. His wife gave Hermione a ‘I’m sorry’ look before following after her husband.</p><p>                “Percy not listening to reason?” Draco asked as he came to stand beside Hermione.</p><p>                “No he’s not. I feel so bad for this guy and I know Kingsley feels the same but it’s convincing everyone else.”</p><p>                Draco looked around before pulling her in for a hug. “I know. But put it from your mind for tonight. Today is about the kids remember.”</p><p>                Hermione looked up and smiled “Thank you.”</p><p>                “No problem now let’s go be social” he said before letting her go and together they walked back to join everyone.</p><p>                The evening was great. Molly had out done herself once again with the food and it felt so good to sit around and talk to everyone.</p><p>                By 10 that night everyone but Hermione, Draco and the Potter’s had left. Those still there gathered in the living room for a cup of tea before leaving.</p><p>                They had all just settled down when there was a whooshing sound coming from the fire place in the kitchen.</p><p>                “Now who would that be at this hour?” Molly said as she put her cup aside and stood up.</p><p>                Before she was able to get very far though the person walked into the room. His red hair was messed up and a smudge of dirt on his nose. “Hey guys.” Ron said waving.</p><p>                “Dad!” Rose shouted as she and Hugo ran over to give him a hug.</p><p>                “Hey you two. Sorry I wasn’t here earlier got caught up with a few things on a case I’m working on.” He said giving his kids a hug each.</p><p>                Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “And what case would that be? I do believe I’ve confined you to desk duty lately because of your behavior.”</p><p>                Ron lifted his head quickly, looking around the room and realizing who was there. His eyes stopped when they landed on Draco and his ears started turning red. “What’s he doing here?” he asked through clenched teeth.</p><p>                “He was invited Ronald.” Hermione said trying to keep her voice calm and even.</p><p>                Molly could see right away that Ron was about to go off so she turned to the kids. “Why don’t you all go outside for a little bit. Maybe Hugo can show the rest of you the toy place that he and his grandfather have been working on together.”</p><p>                The kids all took a look at the adults in the room before leaving. Once they had all left and the door had closed, Ron let loose.</p><p>                “I don’t get how you can all just hang out with the ferret like nothing happened. Am I the only one that remembers all the crap he did to us and others at school?”</p><p>                “We all remember Ron but we have moved past it. We were kids for Merlin’s sake.” Ginny said.</p><p>                “He wasn’t a kid when he jinxed Katie Bell or nearly killed me.”</p><p>                Draco shook his head. “There is nothing that I can do that will make what I did right. If I had known that those plots wouldn’t have worked I would never have done them.”</p><p>                “But you did and you got away with all of it! You should be rotting away in Azkaban with the rest of your death eater friends but instead you’re here and have somehow managed to convince everyone I care about that I’m a terrible person!”</p><p>                Hermione stood up at this point to stand in front of Ron. “For your information no one in this room thinks you are a terrible person. We think you need to let go of the past end of story. And before you start, you and I were having problems long before I started spending time with Draco. So I would appreciate it if you would just grow up!”</p><p>                Everyone was silent as they watched Ron’s face contort with anger. Several times he would open his mouth only to close it again.</p><p>                The silence was broken only by a scream that came from outside. As one the adults all rushed to the door and pulled out their wands.</p><p>                Once they were outside they saw four hooded figures each with a hand on two of the kids.</p><p>                “Leave the kids alone!” Hermione shouted as she sent a spell toward them.</p><p>                The closest figure easily deflected the spell before turning towards the group. “I’d stop there if I were you or the kiddies get it!” a female voice shouted from behind the mask on her face.</p><p>                The group all stopped as one, their wands still out and pointing towards the hooded. “What do you want?” Harry shouted across the short distance.</p><p>                “I want you to know what it’s like to lose someone you hold dear! I want you to suffer as I have suffered all these years! Most of all I want what has been kept from me!” The female shouted again.</p><p>                Something clicked in Draco’s mind and he stepped forward. “Daphne? Is that you?”</p><p>                The woman laughed “Finally figured it out did you! Yes it is me! Now then, if you want to see your kids alive again bring me my locket!”</p><p>                “Locket what locket?” Draco asked.</p><p>                This seemed to just enrage Daphne. “My locket you fool! The one I left on your doorstep all those years ago. You have an hour to bring it to me or I start sending back dead kids one by one!”</p><p>                As one all four figures spun with their captives and apperated away. The last thing Hermione saw before they were gone was her kids eyes, both looking at her in fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Draco and Hermione find some information</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stood in stunned silence before all hell broke loose thanks to Ron. He immediately turned to Draco and started shouting about how it was all his fault. Hermione was then shouting at Ron defending Draco. Everyone else was just shouting asking what they were going to do.</p><p>                Finally Harry let out a loud whistle that caused everyone to stop. Once they were silent and were giving him their attention he spoke. “Yelling and fighting isn’t going to help get the kids back. We have to think. Draco do you know what locket she was talking about?”</p><p>                Draco shook his head. “No I don’t. I can only assume that she thought she had left it with us when she dropped Cadence off but she didn’t. If she had I would have given it to Cadence to remember her mother by.”</p><p>                “Do you have any idea where she might have taken them?”</p><p>                Once again Draco shook his head. “No I don’t. Her mother might though. I know Daphne sometimes goes and visits her though I don’t know when the last time was.”</p><p>                Harry nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “Ok this is what we’re going to do. Draco you and Hermione go see Mrs. Greengrass. See if she knows anything about where her daughter maybe.” He said before turning to Ron who looked like he was about to protest. Before he could though Harry raised a hand to silence him. “There’s no time to argue Ron, please just do as I say.”</p><p>                Ron stared at his friend for a minute before nodding. “Fine what do you need me to do.”</p><p>                “Go to the office. Tell Kingsley what has happened and then round up as many aurors as you can. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”</p><p>                Ron nodded once more before disapperating immediately with a loud crack. Once he was gone Harry turned to Ginny.</p><p>                “Ginny I need you to go and round up your family. I’m going to go see who I can find from the Order and the DA. I know there were only four of them here but you never know how many there really are.”</p><p>                Finally he turned towards Molly and Arthur. “Could you two stay here and be home base?”</p><p>                Molly nodded “Of course Harry dear. Now all of you go. The sooner you leave the sooner we can have those kids back.”</p><p>                “Meet back here in 45 minutes.” And at once everyone disapperated.</p><p>                Draco and Hermione appeared in front of a large manor. It wasn’t as big as Malfoy Manor but it was impressive none the less.</p><p>                Taking Hermione’s hand he lead her towards the large door and knocked. Almost at once the door opened to show a wizened old house elf. When the elf caught sight of Draco he bowed. “Mister Malfoy, how may Smudge be of assistance.”</p><p>                “Good Evening Smudge, is Mrs. Greengrass in?” Draco said as he lead Hermione in.</p><p>                “Mistress is in the lounge this evening. Would you like Smudge to show you the way?” the house elf said as he closed the door behind them.</p><p>                Draco didn’t even give Smudge an answer but immediately started walking through the manor. Pushing his way through the lounge doors Hermione saw an older witch stand up from her seat quickly pulling her wand out.</p><p>                When she saw that it was Draco though the witches face broke into a smile and she quickly walked over, wrapping him in a hug. “Oh Draco what a surprise. Whatever are you doing here? Did you bring Cadence and Scorpius with you?”</p><p>                Draco unwrapped himself from her arms and stepped back. “This isn’t a social call Mrs. Greengrass. I need to know if you had seen Daphne lately?”</p><p>                Mrs. Greengrass had a confused look on her face when she spoke. “Daphne? Why do you ask.” When Draco didn’t answer she just shrugged “Well let’s see. I think the last time I saw her was oh about four months ago. Yes that’s right. She came over for dinner, surprised me I must say, and we were sitting at the table when I remembered something I wanted to show her. I had Smudge bring it to us and I showed it to her. It was that lovely book that was written about the war. As soon as she saw it though she stood up and left. Didn’t say a word.”</p><p>                “Excuse me.” Hermione said stepping forward. “She left after seeing the book?”</p><p>                “Why yes.” Mrs. Greengrass said turning and acknowledging Hermione for the first time. “But you know that war was hard for her. Poor girl, she lost her fiancé in the battle.”</p><p>                “Daphne was engaged? Astoria never told me that.” Draco said.</p><p>                Mrs. Greengrass turned her attention back to Draco. “Not many people knew. They were going to announce it after the war. But you know after he died she was never the same.”</p><p>                “Who was she engaged to?” Hermione asked.</p><p>                “Oh a wonderful boy. You know who it was Draco. He hung out with you all the time that Crabbe did.”</p><p>                “Daphne was engaged to Crabbe?” Draco said clearly surprised.</p><p>                Mrs. Greengrass just nodded. “Yes she was. Oh what a beautiful necklace he gave her for their engagement.”</p><p>                “That must be the locket she was talking about.” Hermione said excitedly. Turning back to the older witch she asked. “Do you know what ever happened to it?”</p><p>                “Oh yes. She left it here with me a few years ago. Said that it brought back to many memories.”</p><p>                “Do you still have it?” Draco asked quickly.</p><p>                “Of course.” Mrs. Greengrass said before snapping her fingers. Immediately Smudge appeared beside her bowing again. “Can you get Daphne’s necklace out of storage?”</p><p>                Smudge bowed again and said “Yes Mistress” before leaving.</p><p>                While he was gone Mrs. Greengrass chatted away to Draco completely ignoring Hermione. Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Unable to take it anymore she cleared her throat causing the older witch to look at her. “Sorry to interrupt but do you know where Daphne has been staying?”</p><p>                “Well I do believe she’s been spending time with that Blaise fellow. Apparently his parents gave him their manor so that they could move to France.”</p><p>                Hermione turned immediately to Draco with wide eyes. They both knew that Daphne must have taken the kids to Blaise’s manor. At that moment Smudge walked back into the room with a velvet box.</p><p>                “Mrs. Greengrass do you think I could take that necklace? I’m sure Cadence would love to see something that belonged to her mother.”</p><p>                Mrs. Greengrass just smiled “Of course! Daphne hasn’t asked for it since she left it with me I don’t see her asking for it now.”</p><p>                Draco took the box from Smudge “Thank you, I’ll be sure the bring the kids by soon but for now we really must go.”</p><p>                Without another word he and Hermione hurried out of the manor. Once they were outside they disapperated back to the burrow. Once they had landed they immediately took off inside. Entering the living room they saw that most of the Weasley brothers were there waiting for them, their wives having stayed home to guard their own children.</p><p>                As soon as they had entered everyone jumped up from their seats waiting to hear what they had found out. Quickly Hermione explained everything that they had learned.</p><p>                “We have to act now.” She said once she was finished.</p><p>                “But what about Harry and Ron? We should wait for them and the recruits they have gone for.” Percy said sitting back down on the couch.</p><p>                George shook his head. “I agree with Hermione. We act now while we can. I don’t want my nieces and nephews to spend another minute with that psycho.”</p><p>                There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the brothers except for Percy. Finally Hermione turned to him. “Percy what would you do if it was Molly or Lucy. You know you would be right there on the front lines.”</p><p>                Percy looked down at the ground. “It’s not that I don’t want to act fast but I’m just worried that if we act without thinking or back up that the kids will be more likely to get hurt.”</p><p>                “I’m worried about that too but who knows what they are going through right now. These are people that will torture and kill just for fun.” Hermione said, trying to keep calm as visions of her son and daughter being tortured as she had been.</p><p>                There was silence for a minute before Percy looked her in the eyes. “Let’s go get those kids.”</p><p>                Hermione spun around to face Molly and Arthur. “I know you guys want to come too but we need you stay here and organize the recruits Harry and Ron send back. We need someone to explain it to them.”</p><p>                Molly nodded. “Don’t worry dear, we’ll be sure to tell them everything. You just go and bring our kids back.”</p><p>                Hermione gave Molly a hug before everyone stomped outside. Draco made sure they all knew where they were going, the last thing they needed was someone getting splinched, and then they all disapperated again.</p><p>                She was the first one to appear in front of the manor. All around her she heard the cracking as the others appeared around her. Draco and Ginny walked up on either side of her. She knew that they were both wondering the same thing she was. What was happening to their kids right now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to rescue the kids</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the kids had been kidnapped they had been marched down to the basement. Those with wands had them taken from them and then they were all thrown in the cellar. They were given one lantern before the cellar door was slammed shut.</p><p>                James and Albus immediately jumped up and started banging on the door trying to get it opened. Meanwhile Rose and Scorpius were trying to comfort the younger kids telling them that everything would be ok.</p><p>                When the door wouldn’t budge the two Potter boys turned back to the rest of them. “It’s no use it won’t open.” James said crossing his arms.</p><p>                Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I could have told you that without trying to bang on it.”</p><p>                “Well no one was asking you serpent breath.” James shot back.</p><p>                “Guys stop it!” Rose said sternly. “Fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere.”</p><p>                The two boys just glared at each other for a minute before both crossing their arms and turning away from each other. Hugo looked at his sister with a bit of a sideways grin. “You know you sounded a bit like mom there.”</p><p>                Rose shot her brother a small smile before standing up and walking the perimeter of the room. “By now our parents will have started trying to figure out where we are. It sounded like Mr. Malfoy knew that main lady who took us.”</p><p>                “My mother.” Cadence said in a small voice before burring her head in her arms that were resting on her knees. “My mother kidnapped us, how could she do that?”</p><p>                Hugo went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “People like her like to hurt people Kay.” Hugo said using the nick name he had given her. “They don’t necessarily need a reason. If they have one it’s normally one that doesn’t make sense to anyone but them.”</p><p>                “But she’s my mother. If she’s evil does that mean I’m going to be just like her?”</p><p>                Scorpius kneeled down in front of her. “No it doesn’t. Look at father for instance. Grandpa Malfoy was mean to the bone when father grew up.” When everyone looked at him wondering how he knew this he just shrugged. “I asked father once why we were never allowed to be alone with Grandpa Malfoy. He sat me down and explained to me about how he had been essentially abused as a kid by his father and while he knew that deep down his father loved him and that they then had a decent relationship he didn’t fully trust his father with us.”</p><p>                Turning back to Cadence he continued. “The point I’m trying to make is that father never once treated us the way he had been treated. Who you are depends on a lot more then who your parents are.”</p><p>                Albus went and joined the huddle. “Father told me once that someone close to him once said ‘it is our choices that truly determine who we are.’ Or something along those lines.”</p><p>                Cadence looked around at everyone before giving a small nod. “Ok.”</p><p>                “Now then, how do we get out of here?” Rose said looking around the room again.</p><p>                James turned to his cousin, arms still crossed. “I don’t know, you’re the smart one.”</p><p>                Rose shot him a glare before looking over the door again. After a few minutes she sighed and turned back to the others. “Unfortunately I think we’re going to have to trust that our parents will find us for now.”</p><p>                “I hope they hurry.” Cadence said and everyone silently agreed.</p><p>***</p><p>Hermione stood for a minute looking at the manor before them. She couldn’t help wondering why rich people felt the need to have these giant manors. Just didn’t seem practical to her.</p><p>Hearing movement on her left she turned her head to see Ginny standing beside her. “The boys are back there trying to make up a plan. I can’t think straight though. Part of me just wants to run in there and get our kids but I know that wouldn’t do them any good.”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Hermione said sadly. “I don’t know if a plan is really going to help us here.”</p><p>Ginny nodded. “What’s going on between you and Malfoy?”</p><p>Hermione spun around and stared at her friend. “I don’t think this is the time to discuss my relationship status right now.”</p><p>“Hermione I need to keep my mind from thinking about the kids. Please just humor me on this.”</p><p>With a sigh Hermione relented. “We’re more than friends. Honestly that’s the best I can tell you. We go out together and we’ve kissed but nothing more until your brother stops being an idiot.”</p><p>“He’ll come around.” Ginny said as they heard more footsteps joining them.</p><p>Turning the girls saw that it was Draco and he had a very solemn look on his face. “We couldn’t think of any plan that would give us the element of surprise.”</p><p>“There’s no use thinking about surprising them. They know we’re coming and we’re running out of time. I think we just need to go in and deal with whatever may come.” Hermione said looking at the Manor again.</p><p>Draco gave her hand a squeeze, not caring if the others saw. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Together they started walking towards the gates knowing the others would follow. As they neared the tall black iron gates they swung open, confirming their thoughts that Daphne and her friends knew they were coming.</p><p>When they reached the doors they opened as well to revel a wizard standing just inside waiting for them. He had a mask over his face and was wearing a black robe. He had his arms crossed and when they reached him he simply turned and started walking down the hallway behind him.</p><p>Hermione glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye and saw that his face was unreadable. She had gotten so use to being able to tell what he was thinking over the past few months that it unsettled her when he put this face on.</p><p>After a few minutes the wizard in front opened another set of doors that lead to a large drawing room. Stepping in Hermione felt herself tense up. It had an uncanny resemblance to the one in Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Standing in the center of the room was Daphne. She had taken off her mask and was just standing there waiting for them. The years hadn’t been kind to her. Her hair hung dull and limp and her face was drawn.</p><p>                “So you finally came. Where’s my locket?” she asked.</p><p>                Draco pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket. “Here it is Daphne. Where are the kids?”</p><p>                Daphne scowled before nodding her head to her companion that was still standing by the door. “The kiddies are fine just give me the locket.”</p><p>                “Why do you want it so bad?” Hermione asked hoping to stall some time.</p><p>                “Because it was the only thing I had left to remember my Vincent. After the war his family hated me and none of his friends knew about me so I couldn’t turn to them.”</p><p>                “If you wanted it to remember him by why did you leave it with your mother.” Draco asked this time.</p><p>                “I left it with you and my traitor of a sister! I asked her to keep it for a few months but she never gave it back! A few months ago I broke into your manor thinking that it would be with my daughter. But it wasn’t!” Daphne shrieked.</p><p>                “Your wrong Daphne. You left it with your mother that’s where we found it.”</p><p>                Ginny stepped up now. “Why do you want it now anyways. I’m sure if you had gone to Draco he would have helped you find it.”</p><p>                Daphne turned her gaze to the red head. “FINE, it’s not just about the necklace.” She said her voice get higher. “I saw that <em>book</em> at mothers and saw the picture of you” she said shooting a glare at Hermione “and the wonder boys and I realized that you guys were happy and alive while my Vincent was gone. Then I saw you with Draco and I couldn’t stand it anymore. I wanted everyone who lived after the war to know what I had gone through. I wanted you all to suffer as I had. I started taking anyone I could find that had anything to do with the war. I brought them here and made them suffer before I finally got rid of them. In the end they knew what Vincent went through before he died. Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>                Draco suddenly understood what was happening “You never planned on giving us back the kids did you?”</p><p>                “Right in one. I want you to watch as those you love die in front of you.” A door behind the group opened and they all turned to see the kids being herded in single file.</p><p>                When Cadence saw her father without thinking she split from the group and tried running to him. “Dad!” she called out.</p><p>                Before she had gone more than a dozen steps though Daphne pointed her wand at the girl and shouted “Crucio!”</p><p>                Cadence dropped to the floor where she was and started shrieking in pain. Draco went to go to her and Hermione went to turn her wand on Daphne but they immediately found themselves surrounded by over a dozen other people all pointing their wands at them.</p><p>                Daphne laughed before breaking the spell. “So weak! Can’t even stand a little curse.”</p><p>                Hermione was floored at what had just happened. “How could you do that to your own daughter?” she shouted.</p><p>                Daphne turned and scowled at her. “Because she was a mistake. I found a muggle once that looked like my Vincent. I thought that he’d be just like Vincent but he wasn’t. I realized to late and was already pregnant with her.” She said now shooting a glare at Cadence who had managed to get back to her feet and scurried back to the other kids. Hugo had an arm wrapped around her and was glaring so hard at Daphne that Hermione thought she might burst into flames.</p><p>                “When I finally gave birth to her I decided to leave her with my sister. I knew that she and Draco would raise her in the pureblood way. I was wrong though. They made her weak!”</p><p>                Taking a deep breath she turned back to the kids with an evil grin on her face. “Now then to business. You’re going to finally suffer like I did. You’re going to lose the ones you love.” She said raising her arm to point her wand at the kids.</p><p>                “Not if we can help it.” And suddenly all hell broke loose.</p><p>                Out of seemingly nowhere Harry and Ron appeared with the reinforcements that they had brought. Immediately they started firing spells at the people who were guarding the kids.</p><p>                Without thinking Hermione and Draco took off towards the kids, determined to guard them. Hermione saw Draco reach them, being faster than she was. She was about ten feet away when she felt a hand grab her by the hair and pulled her down.</p><p>                She screamed as she went down, hitting the ground hard and dropping her wand as she went. Hermione had barely hit the ground though before the same hand was pulling her to feet and a hand around the back of her neck.</p><p>                “ENOUGH!” shouted the person who had hold of her. She recognized the voice from her school days. “Anyone else move and the mudblood gets it!”</p><p>                “Goyle?” Draco asked staring at his onetime friend.  All around them people froze in mid battle.</p><p>                Goyle laughed. “Finally figured that out eh Malfoy? About time. Yeah it’s me, Daphne recruited me when she told me that you were hanging out with the mudblood here. How could you sink so low.”</p><p>                Hermione could see Draco tense up every time Goyle used the word mudblood. From the corner of her eye she saw movement and noticed Ron making his way towards them. Goyle must have seen him to because he jabbed the end of his wand against her throat.</p><p>                “Don’t even think about it Weasley. One wrong move and she dies.”</p><p>                “Let her go Goyle. You can clearly see that you’re out numbered. Let her go and I promise we’ll go easy on you.” Ron said inching closer to where Draco stood.</p><p>                Goyle laughed again. “Yes I’m so sure that you would just let me go if I released the mudblood.”</p><p>                “Don’t call her that.” Draco finally shouted.</p><p>                “Why not? You use to call her that all the time.” Goyle said. He must have seen something in Draco’s face though because he started laughing harder than anybody Hermione had ever known. “I can’t believe it. The great Draco Malfoy is in love with the mudblood! What a disgrace you are. Once I’m done with this one you’ll be next.”</p><p>                Hermione had finally had enough. It was one thing to threaten her but it was totally another to threaten someone she cared about. Running on instinct she brought the heel of her shoe down on Goyle’s toe causing him to yell out in pain. However when he did he threw her to the ground again and this time she managed to bang her head off the floor.</p><p>                The fighting resumed again once she was free. Her head was spinning but she could see Goyle standing above her still pointing his wand at her.</p><p>                “Say good bye mudblood.” But before he could mutter a curse two spells hit him in the chest causing him to fly backwards and out a nearby window.</p><p>                Hermione lost track of the rest of the fight once the threat to her was gone. Her head was pounding and her vision was going blurry. Finally someone was beside her lifting her head off the ground.</p><p>                “Hermione. Are you ok?” came a voice that she loved to hear.</p><p>                As much as she tried to though she wasn’t able to tell him that she was hurting. Above her she could hear him calling for help.</p><p>                The last thought she had as her world went black was how much she loved Draco Malfoy’s voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Draco watched as Hermione’s eyes closed and he started to panic. He had seen her head hit the ground and had rushed over to her as quickly as he could. Lifting her up a bit he could feel blood on the back of her skull.</p><p>                Looking around he realized that the fight was over. Daphne and the others were rounded up and a group of auror’s were ushering them out of the room. The ones on their side that were injured were being tended by those that weren’t.</p><p>                The kids were being tended by the Weasley family and that’s where Harry and Ron were when he called for them. Quickly they realized something was wrong and hurried over.</p><p>                “She hit her head. We need to get her to St Mungo’s quickly.” He said as he stood and picked her up.</p><p>                Harry nodded. “You go and take her. We’ll get everything sorted out here. Go.”</p><p>                Draco agreed but looked at Ron to see if he was going to say anything. The strange thing was that he didn’t even look angry that Draco was holding his wife. In fact there was something like resignation in the look that he had. However there wasn’t time right then to find out what it was all about.</p><p>                Turning on the spot Draco apperated away to St Mungo’s. Arriving in the reception area he hurried over to the desk. The girl at the desk saw him coming and recognized both he and Hermione. Without even waiting to be told what was wrong she hailed a team of healers.</p><p>                They immediately took Hermione from Draco’s arms and laid her on a stretcher before taking her away. Once she was gone the receptionist took all the information that Draco could give before directing him to the sitting area where he could wait.</p><p>                Draco sat there for what seemed like forever. He had his head in his hands and wasn’t even paying attention to anything that was going on around him. He was tired, sore and worried.</p><p>                After about an hour he heard someone call his name and he looked up hoping that it would be the healer coming back to tell him that Hermione was going to be ok. Instead it was Harry and Ron walking towards him.</p><p>                “Is  she ok?” Harry asked once they reached him.</p><p>                Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. They haven’t told me anything yet. How is everyone else?”</p><p>                Harry took a seat beside him. “Everyone’s ok. They found Goyle’s body underneath the window you and Ron blew him out of. The rest of them will stand trial but most likely they will be sent to Azkaban. The kids are with Molly and Arthur right now.”</p><p>                Draco just nodded and looked side long at Ron as he took the seat on his other side. It was so weird that he wasn’t blowing his top.</p><p>                They sat there for another fifteen minutes, no one saying a word. Finally they saw the healer walking towards them.</p><p>                As one all three guys jumped to their feet.</p><p>                “Well it was touch and go for a little bit. That was quiet a bump on her head that she got there but she’s going to be ok.” The healer said smiling at them.</p><p>                Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Ron was the first one to speak. “Can we go see her?”</p><p>                “She’s been put into a magically induced sleep for the rest of the night. She’ll probably sleep through the morning too. I don’t see any harm in you guys going into see her but only two at a time.” The healer said the last two words firmly looking at each guy making sure that his words were understood. “Now if you’ll follow me I’ll take you guys up to her room.”</p><p>                They followed the healer up to the floor that Hermione was on. When they reached her door Draco stayed behind and let Harry and Ron go in first. As much as he wanted to go in and make sure she was ok he knew that he should let them go first.</p><p>                He found a seat close by and waited. He didn’t have to wait too long before Harry was walking out of the door. When Harry saw Draco he walked over.</p><p>                “I’m going to head back to the Burrow and let everyone know that she’s ok. Is there anything that you want me to tell your kids?”</p><p>                “If you could tell them that I’m sorry I haven’t been by yet and that I’ll come see them as soon as I can?” Draco asked. “Could you also ask Molly and Arthur if it’s ok if they stay there for a bit longer. I could get Penny to take the kids back to the Manor but I’d prefer to leave them at the Burrow where I know there will be someone to look after them.”</p><p>                “I’m sure that will be fine. Molly and Arthur already consider you part of the family.” With one last wave Harry made his way back down stairs.</p><p>                Once he was gone Draco looked at the door leading towards Hermione’s room. He wanted to go see her but didn’t know what Ron would say if he just walked in.</p><p>                Taking a chance he walked closer to the door until he was standing just outside of the room. Inside he could see Hermione laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. In a chair beside her sat Ron just watching her.</p><p>                Draco was just wondering if he should enter when Ron spoke. “I won’t bite you know. You can come in.”</p><p>                Hesitantly Draco walked into the room and took the seat on the other side of the bed. The two of them sat in silence for a minute until Ron spoke again.</p><p>                “I was an idiot.” He said. “After all these years I should have been able to move past Fred’s death. Hermione tried to help me but I refused to let her. As the years went on I guess it just started getting to me more and more and I’d take it out on her. I felt like she and everyone else just wanted to forget about everyone who had died during the war. I realize now that wasn’t the case but the damage is done. I don’t know if we could fix our marriage now if we tried. She’s my best friend though and I don’t want to lose her completely. If that means letting her go and find someone else then that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>                Ron finally looked up at Draco, tears in his eyes. “Promise me that you will look after her.”</p><p>                “I promise.”</p><p>                They sat there for a while longer, neither saying another word. Finally Ron got up to leave saying he was going to go look after the kids.</p><p>                Once he had left Draco took Hermione hand in his own. “I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you heard what Ron said. I’m surprised that he’s come around. I don’t know what the future may hold but I want it to be with you. I’ve waited so long to have this chance and I promise you I’m never going to screw it up.”</p><p>                After a while Draco felt his eyes getting heavy and he eventually laid his head down on the bed to get some sleep. He knew that he should go and check on his kids but he also knew that Molly and Arthur would be looking after them.</p><p>                He wasn’t sure how long he slept. But when he woke up it was to the feel of fingers running through his hair. Lifting his head slowly he looked to see Hermione sitting up in bed smiling at him with her fingers still in his hair.</p><p>                “Hey” she said softly. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”</p><p>                Draco sat up fully. “It’s ok. How are you feeling? Do you want me to get the healer?”</p><p>                Hermione shook her head. “I’m fine. The healer was here and gone a few minutes ago. He said I’m free to leave once he finishes with the paper work. He should be back soon.”</p><p>                They both just stared at each other for a few minutes before they both started talking at once.</p><p>                “Draco I…”</p><p>                “Hermione…”</p><p>                They both looked embarrassed. Draco finally smiled at her “Why don’t you go first.”</p><p>                Hermione returned his smile. “I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me and my kids. You’ve been so supportive this month and I’ve so enjoyed spending time with you.”</p><p>                “I hear a but coming.”</p><p>                “No buts. I’m trying to tell you that I’m ready to make us public and to take Ron to court if he doesn’t sign the papers. I’ve been ready for a while I guess but I didn’t want to hurt him anymore. But just now while I was watching you sleep I realized I can’t let him stand in front of my happiness.”</p><p>                Draco felt happiness flood through him and without thinking he stood and kissed Hermione putting everything he was feeling into it. When he finally pulled away he rested his forehead against her and smiled. “I love you Hermione Weasley. Whatever did I do to deserve someone like you?”</p><p>                She smiled back. “You waited. Now we just have to deal with Ron.”</p><p>                “I have a feeling that he is going to be much more responsive now.”</p><p>                Hermione scrunched up her face in confusion. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>                Draco thought about what had been said the night before and was going to tell her but then decided against it. Instead he just said that it was males intuition.</p><p>                After another hour both of them were walking up the Burrow lane way holding hands. As they got closer the door swung open and their kids came running out with loud shouts of “Mom” and “Dad”.</p><p>                Hermione immediately dropped to her knees and gave her two a big hug while Draco did the same with his.</p><p>                Once every one was hugged they walked back into the house to be greeted by Molly and Arthur who both gave Hermione a hug before insisting that she sat down.</p><p>                Reluctantly she  sat down on the couch as the others bustled around her making sure that she had enough to eat and drink. Draco sat beside her with his arm around her waist. Ever since she had told him that she was ready to make their relationship official he seemed to be unable to resist the urge to touch her in some way. She wasn’t about to complain though, it was nice to feel loved.</p><p>                They all sat around for the rest of the day just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Molly made them up a huge lunch and they were all sure that they wouldn’t be able to eat anything for supper.</p><p>                During the day others would drop in to see for themselves that Hermione was ok. Each time she would reassure them that she was ok and she would notice how they would look at Draco as he had his arm around her or held her hand. She knew that they had all suspected something was going on between them but it seemed like now they were getting their confirmation.</p><p>                Late afternoon an unexpected visitor stopped by. They were all sitting in the living room when Ron walked in with his head down and carrying a brown envelope.</p><p>                Everyone was silent waiting to hear what he had to say. Lifting his head he made eye contact with Hermione. “Could we talk outside?” he asked.</p><p>                Hermione nodded before standing and following him. Reaching the door she paused to look back and caught Draco’s eye. He smiled at her and gave a small nod.</p><p>                Once outside she and Ron walked over to a nearby tree. He fidgeted for a few minutes before handing the envelope over to Hermione.</p><p>                “It’s all signed. You’ll just have to have it filed and it’ll be all official.” He said quietly.</p><p>                Hermione opened the envelope and realized that it was the divorce papers. “You signed them?” she asked in disbelief.</p><p>                Ron nodded. “Yeah but if you want to keep the house you can, I can find a place that’ll be big enough for when the kids come to see me.” He paused and glanced back towards the house. “Though I doubt you would need it with Malfoy.”</p><p>                “Are you upset that I’m with him?”</p><p>                “I’m not going to say I’m happy about it or that I understand it. But I’m not angry. After last night I finally saw what you and everyone else has already seen. He has changed.” Suddenly he gave her a lopsided grin. “However if he ever hurts you I call dibs on turning him back into a ferret.”</p><p>                Hermione couldn’t help the chuckle that came out. “Ok I’ll be sure to take you up on that if he ever hurts me.”</p><p>                They were silent for a minute again before Ron said very solemnly “Hermione, do you think we’ll ever going to be friends again like we were before?”</p><p>                She couldn’t help herself, she immediately pulled Ron into a hug. “Of course. You’re one of my best friends. Nothing, not even this divorce, is going to change that.”</p><p>                Ron hugged her back for a minute before they both headed back to the house.</p><p>                Later that night when she and Draco finally took the kids back to the manor she paused outside looking up at the big house.  Draco stopped at the top of the steps when she paused and looked back with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>                She shook her head and motioned that he should take the kids inside. Once alone she sat down on one of the steps and just let her brain digest everything that had happened. She was now officially a divorcee, almost. She’d drop the papers of at Padma’s in the morning.</p><p>                Her relationship with Ron would be strained for a bit but she knew that over time they would be able to be friends like they used to. She knew the kids would be able to deal with it and she would make sure that Rose and Hugo spent as much time with their father as they could.</p><p>                Then there was her relationship with Draco. Even just the thought of him made her smile and feel butterflies in her stomach. She knew that they still had a long way to go and there would be bumps ahead but she looked forward to possibly spending the rest of her life with him and his kids.</p><p>                She knew things might be awkward if the attraction that she saw between the two sets of kids kept growing but they could deal with that when and if they needed to. Right now she was just happy to have everyone safe and sound.</p><p>                Hearing the door behind her open she turned to see who it was. She wasn’t overly surprised to see that it was Rose and Hugo. They came down and sat beside her, one on either side.</p><p>                “Shouldn’t you two be going to bed? You’ve had a long rough couple of days.”</p><p>                Rose just shrugged. “We haven’t really had a chance to talk to you today and we wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p><p>                Hermione smiled “I’m fine I promise. I just wanted some space to think for a little bit.”</p><p>                “So you and dad are getting divorced?” Hugo asked this time.</p><p>                Sighing she nodded. “Yes we are.”</p><p>                “And you’re dating Mr. Malfoy?” He asked in response.</p><p>                “It looks that way.” She said with a pause. “Does that bother you two at all?”</p><p>                There was silence for a minute from both her kids as they thought this over. “No I don’t suppose it does.” Rose said.</p><p>                “I like Mr. Malfoy. I don’t mind at all. I will miss dad though.” Hugo said with a small frown.</p><p>                Hermione wrapped an arm around both her kids and pulled them close. “I know and I’ll make sure you see him as much as possible. We will work it out.”</p><p>                “We know. As long as your both happy.” Rose said returning the hug. After both she and Hugo got up and went back inside.</p><p>                Hermione sat there for a few more minutes before she heard the door open again. This time when she looked up it was Cadence coming down to sit with her. The poor girl had dark circles under her eyes and looked very tired.</p><p>                “Are you ok?” Hermione asked feeling like she may know the answer.</p><p>                Cadence shook her head. “Every time I close my eyes I remember the look on my mother’s face when she tortured me and I remember how it felt. I don’t want to tell the others or father because they’ll just worry about me and think I’m weak just like she said.”</p><p>                Hermione felt a tear come to her eye at the small girls words and quickly pulled her into a hug. “I know how you feel.”</p><p>                “Do you?”</p><p>                Hermione nodded. “I do. When I was younger I got torture just as you were. In this very house in fact.”</p><p>                Cadence pulled away in surprise. “You got tortured here?”</p><p>                “I did.” Hermione said. “It was during the war. Harry, Ron and I were captured and brought here. Your fathers aunt thought we had stolen something and chose to torture me because my parents are muggles. To this day I still sometimes wake up screaming.”</p><p>                The young girl was silent for a minute. “Why do you stay here then? If this is where you were tortured?”</p><p>                “I was only tortured in the drawing room. That is the only place that features in my nightmares. I feel fine in the rest of the manor.”</p><p>                “Oh.”</p><p>                “You aren’t weak because of what happened to you. Not even the strongest person in the world can stand the curse that was used on you. Daphne was weak for using it.”</p><p>                “But she was my mother.” Cadence said in a small voice.</p><p>                Hermione shook her head. “She may have given birth to you but that’s it. A mother is more than blood. A mother wipes your eyes when you cry. She hugs you when your hurt and smiles at your triumphs.”</p><p>                Cadence thought for a minute and nodded. With a yawn she stood up. “I think I’m going to try and get some sleep. Thank you….mom.” and with that she ran back up the stairs and in to the manor.</p><p>                Hermione stared wordlessly at the door running through her head that Cadence had just called her mom. She was happy that she was comfortable enough to do that. Honestly Hermione loved her like her own daughter and was proud to consider her that.</p><p>                Almost as soon as the door had closed it opened again, this time with Scorpius walking through. He seemed to hesitate at the top of the steps. Finally he squared his shoulders and walked down the steps. Unlike the others he didn’t sit beside her but stood there looking out into the distance.</p><p>                “Father said you two are together now?”</p><p>                “Yes we are.”</p><p>                Scorpius was silent for a while, still just staring out in the distance. Finally he just nodded and walked back inside leaving Hermione sitting there confused.</p><p>                She was just about to get up and finally head inside what the doors opened once more. This time it was Draco coming down to see her carrying two bottles of butterbeer.</p><p>                “Here I thought you might need one of these after today.” He said as he sat down and handed a bottle to Hermione.</p><p>                She took it thankfully and popped the lid on it quickly. After taking a big swig she smiled “Thank you. Exactly what I needed.”</p><p>                Together they sat there on the steps for a minute before Draco finally spoke. “So what are you thinking about?”</p><p>                “What makes you think I’m thinking about anything?”</p><p>                Draco just shot her his trademark smirk. “Cause there are very few times when you’re not thinking about something.”</p><p>                Hermione chuckled a little. “That’s true. I guess I was just thinking about how things have changed over the past few months. Also wondering how much things are going to change in the future.”</p><p>                “I don’t know what may or may not change in the future but I do know that whatever it is we’ll be able to deal with it together.”</p><p>                Hermione took Draco’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “That we can.”</p><p>                As they staring off into the distance Hermione realized that for the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She may not know what was going to happen but whatever it was they would be able to deal with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MOM! Hugo turned my robes orange!”</p><p>                “DAD! Have you seen my broomstick?”</p><p>                “Has anyone seen my owl?”</p><p>                Hermione looked at Draco from where she stood at the kitchen counter. “I’ll deal with Rose, you go find Scorpius’ broom?”</p><p>                “Deal. Then team up for the owl.” And together they left for the bedrooms.</p><p>                It had been a busy summer with the four kids at home and today they were finally going back to Hogwarts, Cadence and Hugo going for the first time. As always trying to get everyone to the train station was turning out to be an interesting event.</p><p>                An hour later they were finally all packed up and driving to town. Hermione looked into the back seat watching the kids all talk excitedly about going back to school and she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>                They had all bounded over the past two months, the older kids taking the younger ones under their wing. Rose and Cadence were always discussing books that they had read and Scorpius had taken over teaching Hugo how to fly.</p><p>                She had come to care for Draco’s kids a lot over the summer, and Draco hers. Scorpius was still a bit standoffish but he was coming around. Just the last week he had started calling her by her first name instead of Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>                Cadence had continued calling her mom and this made Hermione smile every time she heard it. She felt that it was about time the girl had someone who she could consider a mother figure. Rose and Hugo didn’t seem to mind that they were sharing their mother.</p><p>                A week after receiving the signed papers she and Ron were officially divorced. They had hung out a few times since then but always with the rest of the family or with Harry. They still had a ways to go before they were going to be like they were before but they were working on it. He had finally agreed to get help and that had helped a lot.</p><p>                Meanwhile things between her and Draco had been great. They were currently looking for a new place to live, both of them agreeing that a new house would be fitting for their new start. Malfoy manor would stay in Draco’s name but he would eventually just pass it down to his son.</p><p>                There had been a few disagreements but never anything serious and they always made up within a few hours. Over all Hermione couldn’t be happier with how everything had turned out.</p><p>                They finally arrived at the train station and all piled out of the car. Together they made their way through the packed station ignoring the random stares from the muggles.</p><p>                Reaching the barrier, one at a time they passed through on to the platform.  As always it was packed full of families saying good-bye and thick smoke filled the air.</p><p>                “Do you see them yet?” Rose asked from beside Hermione.</p><p>                “Not yet but they are probably further down the platform. Come on lets go.” And as one they all started forward.</p><p>                “There they are.” Hugo called out before pushing his trolley more quickly towards his cousins. “Hey guys!” he said excitedly.</p><p>                James turned to smile at his cousin. “So you finally are joining us big boys eh?”</p><p>                “Yep!”</p><p>                “Well hopefully you’ll be in Gryffindor like the rest of us.”</p><p>                Hermione bit her lip and looked at her son. Aside from her and Draco she didn’t know if he had told anyone else what house he wanted to be in.</p><p>                Hugo just puffed up his chest and had a big smile on his face. “No way! I’m going to be the first Weasley in Slytherin!”</p><p>                “Slytherin? My son in Slytherin.” Ron said as he stepped out of the crowd. Turning to Malfoy he said. “See I knew you were going to corrupt him.” Hermione could tell that he was just joking though due to the huge smile that was on his face. Over the past two months he and Malfoy had come to an understanding. They weren’t friends but they would occasionally joke or make jabs at one another. It was honestly the best that she could have hoped for.</p><p>                “Well if you’re going to be in Slytherin at least make sure you keep out of trouble.” Ron said smiling at his son.</p><p>                Scorpius walked up and put an arm around Hugo. “Don’t worry Mr. Weasley, I’ll keep an eye on him.”</p><p>                “Yeah cause it’s not like you ever get into trouble.” James said rolling his eyes.</p><p>                “Only when you cause it.” Scorpius replied.</p><p>                Harry chuckled and nudged Draco. “Do they remind you of some body?”</p><p>                Draco smiled “Only thing is we were never that friendly.”</p><p>                It was true, over the summer James and Scorpius had developed a love hate relationship. They loved to hate each other, or at least pretend to hate each other. They were constantly ribbing one another.</p><p>                The train whistle blew making everyone jump. Hermione quickly bent down and gave everyone a hug. “Be good. Owl us once you get there. Don’t forget Hagrid has invited all of you for tea next weekend.”</p><p>                Quickly the kids all jumped on the train and quickly found a booth. They all piled around the window and were waving to the adults. There was a clunk and the train started moving slowly at first before it was gaining speed.</p><p>                Draco walked over and put an arm around Hermione’s waist. “Don’t worry they’ll be ok.”</p><p>                Hermione smiled up at him. “I know they will be. They all have each other.”</p><p>                Looking around at everyone standing there watching the train wave she was the happiest she had ever felt. Sure things had changed over the last year but they were still all together. This was her family and she wouldn’t change them for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>